Loved one forgotten
by MaryChuu
Summary: After a lab accident Natsuki lost parts of her memory and she moved out of her old city Fuuka. Her new life includes a boyfriend and friends, but still something is missing from her past. With all the memory loss she can't know though, but flashes of an unknown shadow still haunt her in her sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I was dusting off my previous stories and this is the first one. So, now that I know how things work with stories like this, I have to warn some people that this is angsty story and maybe a little OOC.

Also, maybe some grammar/spelling mistakes too, since I didn't beta it.

When I finished it, I thought of making a sequel to this, less angsty and more mystery (if you read the end you'll maybe know why) but I began writting other stories so there is no sequel, and also no time either.

Anyway, on to the story

* * *

**Ch.1**

She smiled, turning her head slowly away from his, as she pushed a goodnight kiss on his cheek. He was already asleep in her embrace. Natsuki smiled and turned her back, receiving a hug from behind by her lover. He didn't want to waste any chance of touching this emerald eyed beauty.

"I'm glad having you by my side Takeda", she whispered. Hearing her, the dark haired guy responded with a kiss in her right ear and then on the exposed milky skin on her shoulder...It was summer and they could barely handle the heat, let alone too much clothing, leaving the two lovers with little fabric on them during night. He was wearing only his boxers, leaving his well trained upper body exposed to his girlfriend while Natsuki was on her bra and underwear. When they moved there he was making a living out of being a teacher of a very old Japanese karate technique. His profession now was very different than what he used to do back at Fuuka city.

After a few minutes he was fast asleep. Natsuki knew that, she had learned the way his breathing went when he was awake and when could hear it next to her ear. The Wolf-girl (as Nao calls her sometimes), on the other hand had difficulites falling asleep. She had to lay on her bed for at least an hour, concentrating hard, trying to let go of her thoughts so she could finally close her eyes...

-"You know what they say about people that fall asleep hard huh?" Natsuki recalled in the dark silent room that one day her energetic orange haired friend had told her.

"Wh-What!?" Emerald eyes responded by widening, waiting nervously for the answer.

"It's because they're missing something" Mai stated playfully smiling, not being aware that her friend wasn't taking this whole joke very well.

"Or so-me-one..." she added making the wolfie even more angry.

"STOP THAT ALREADY Mai! This can't even be remotely true, i'm dating a very loving and supporting guy."

"Moooo... i know that Natsuki, i was just saying what i heard once" the feisty girl said while patting Natsuki on the head like she would do to a pet.

-"Natsuki really loves Takedooo NEEE NA-TSU-KIIII?" A cat girl said on a loud voice adding her two cents on the whole conversation.

-"SSHHH there neko girl,we are at a public place...!People are jerks, they are bothered by loud noises!" The fourth redhead person of their company added, with a sarcastic and malice tone ,while they were all taking their walk at the park. "Despite, true love doesn't exist, only carnal needs for reproduction. People are just like animals, no emotions involved while on a relationship!"

Mikoto gave her redhead friend a very inquiring and shocked gaze. Partly because she couldn't understand completely, but yet she knew that being in a relationship means loving your significant other.

"NAOO you sure can be so a mean!" The shortest girl replied... "Hey Natsuki, tell Nao she's wrong! Explain her what love really is!" She procedded looking at the bluenette who was starting to feel gloomy about this whole conversation and now was staring at the floor... that feeling of emptiness stroke the loner girl again... and again,each time something like that was mentioned...

"H-HOW should I KNOW?!" Natsuki screamed!

Her friends' eyes windened, even Nao's...

"Heeehh Natsukiii... but you're with your lovely-dovey husband for 4 years you should know that." Nao said giving her a devious smirk. "Doesn't he do his "job" very well?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH you guys!" The energetic orange haired interapted. "We're here to have fun, so stop it with all these personal questions already!"

The friends were kinda shocked because they didn't hear Mai shouting often, so they knew they really had to drop it. She surely had an effect of them, they respected her (even Nao,without showing it of course) but sometimes they knew better than to push her anger button.

Back at the dark room Natsuki was recalling that day. She smiled for her friends, but also that feeling was with her again. Sadness filled her eyes. '_...Why am i feeling this way without ANY LEGIT REASON?.._' She shouted in her own thoughts. '_IS IT REALLY that I'am missing someone?But WHO?!_' She kept on wondering, pushing her nerves even more, trying to find the solution. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable with Takeda's -still hugging her- touch and pulled away slowly.

'_Maybe i AM missing someone...yes, EHHH YES...that whould be my mom of course, the way she dissapeared and her unexplained death after that!YES she certainly IS..._' she thought ,like she was trying to convince herself,even though something was still missing. It was like a set of puzzle pieces and the main piece was missing. She wasn't shocked though, with all that memory loss of hers, it was natural.

After that accident 4 years ago her memory had become very poor. It seemed as she had totally forgotten a lot of events from her life in Fuuka, others were very blurry, while the worst one was that a whole year was lost completely. The second year of high-school was totally erased.

An accident happened in the laboratory of Fuuka City where she used to work after she graduated from high school. Natsuki was an assistant of a scientist there. She was bringing him , by riding her bike, all of the materials he needed for his experiments and inventions . Takeda,who already had a crush on her during school, got a job there as well, because of his great ideas for new machines. He was very handy and smart . People were always saying how he could be an excellent scientist! Girls were infatuated, but he only had eyes for one particular lone bluennete. She was special, and it wasn't just her stunning beauty or her emerald eyes. Her strong character, the determination and passion behind those eyes got him stuck. As much as he tried,he didn't have any luck with her during school though...

'_...I don't remember what caused the explosion, but all i know is that after that,I lost my memory and got fired. I didn't have any money and Takeda was the only one that i know now from my old town.I didn't have friends nor family there anyway, but even if i did there's a possibility that i forgot..._' Natsuki stated internally. Her black haired boyfriend told her that she had noone back there anyway and there was nothing special she forgot about after the accident.

As she begun to finally fall asleep a very quick thought, as quick as a lightning, came by her mind. It was a very melancholic note,a sad one, this thought of Fuuka...

**0-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Sunrise. You sun guys better make a sequel duh!

0~~0 0~~0 0~~0 0~~0

The first ray of sunlight touched gracefully the green of trees as it kept on increasing, until this little pinch was gaining more and more volume. It finally was winning over night's darkness...Someone could say that it was like a child, running through the streets of the city, giving color and life with its touch.

It was there now, outside of a small building complex very close to the road. The backyard didn't have much green, just short cut grass that was surrounding the area, with a similar path leading to the parking lots for its tenants. Someone could see all the cars, that looked the same, and among them a blue Ducati.

It didn't take long for the sun to knock on the old windows. Brown eyes felt the warmth upon them, as they were slowly opening, investigating first the sight out of the window and then inside the room.

"Na-Natsuki..." the now awake man mumbled.

He turned his head to the right, then left and repeated the same for 2 more times looking in the bedroom, but he couldn't find the particular girl. Takeda knew exactly what that meant.

"One of those days again" he thought to himself while he had already got up from bed and was now reaching the chair for his clothes.

When they moved there, Natsuki was still adjusting to the new environment, but the memory loss was working on the favor to relieve the home-sick feeling by leaving Fuuka behind .At the beginning it was difficult, but as soon as she got a job and found new friends it was all gone. There would be these rare occasions though, when she didn't get any sleep at night. At the morning, when Takeda was awake she would be gone. Despite that, he didn't worry much, because he knew that these impulses of hers would subside more by the time, until they completely disappear. The karate/former scientist guy was mistaken though because in the last year they seemed to appear even more than before, haunting Natsuki at nights.

Drin Drin...

"Hello? Mai here, who is it?" a surprised and sleepy voice answered. She wasn't used to people calling her so early in the morning, so this would be at least not something insignificant.

"Hey Mai, it's me Takeda" . The voice from the other line replied. "Natsuki just left the house without waking me up. I guess she will ride her bike again, but i don't know where she is heading to. I figured there are chances she drops by your house...If..If...that happens, please call me...I'm very worried about her the past days..."

The girl on the other end of the line could feel he was upset but trying to hide it. Natsuki was her best friend and if she didn't want anyone to bother her, she couldn't give her out, even if it was to her own boyfriend.

"Uhm o-ok...I will Take-san" she said hesitantly, looking outside of her window. She didn't like lying. Everyone knew the orange haired girl was very honest and couldn't stand fake acts, but she didn't have any other choice here.

"Thanks a lot Mai-san, I really appreciate it..." The young man said hanging up his cell phone.

' Pfff...Natsuki...what are you doing again? ' Mai thought to herself. ' I don't understand all these impulses of yours. First, you say Takeda is the only person that has been so supportive of you right from the beginning, and then BAM when he wants you two to be engaged, you start running away. What a scaredy wolfie you truly are my friend...' The last sentence came out loud from her, as she mentally sighed one more time.

'Anyway what time is it really?' The still sleepy girl wondered, as she gazed at the wall clock. It was only 6:55 in the morning. ' Aghhh... I only got 4 hours of sleep...! I- I can't...I can't looook... for Nat now... i'm really tired...' She yawned as her legs led her in the bed on their own. In a few minutes she was asleep.

The -not so energetic now- girl was rightfully tired though. Mai's shift ended at 2 am and got home around 2:30. Her job was very demanding. She worked as a police officer in the city's station. There were 3 different shifts in the station that were like this:

1rst: 10am -6pm

2nd: 6pm - 2am

3rd: 6pm - 2am

Mai's schedule this week was the second one. She, and her partner at work Nao ,were on the same shift every week. On the station, pairs of officers consisting of two people were always on the same job and working hours together. In her work she was social but professional as well. From there she got to know Chie, a short haired brunette girl with brown eyes. She was seemingly a very serious and professional police woman, but had a lot of humor outside of work. Her partner was a shy but confident girl with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. Chie liked teasing her, after she noticed how easily Aoi would blush around her shocking jokes.

Now...how she got to meet Mikoto was another story, and very funny in a weird way too. The spiky-haired short girl was working at an ice cream van, her granddad left her before he die, in the streets. She used to sell the deliciousness of the cold sweet to children and grownups as well. She was buying the ice cream from a factory, so it was expensive and she barely was making any revenues. One day, when Mai and Nao were on their shift at the park, the feisty girl saw a cat-like girl in a colorful van sitting still. She approached her with investigating look, because it seemed as if she was frozen looking at the sealing of the vehicle.

"Uhm, Miss? Are you ok?". No response. "Miss are you ok?" She kept on asking with no sign of movement. Mai waved her hand right and left, in front of the girl's face, with no result.

" Tsk tsk, just let her, she probably is some kind of retard who can't even move". An ironic voice of a redhead police officer said. "If she could move she would of by now. See i can get free ice cream without even payiii...GAAAHHHHH...!"

When Mikoto saw Nao laying hands on her *precious* was fully awake now and gave a big bite at the shocked redhead's arm!

"DON'T LAY YOUR CLAWS ON MY PRECIOUS!" ,shouted! She seemed very angry, but...after that burst she started crying, leaving the bitten partner now wondering if that was a real person , or some kind of a hybrid.

"I CAN'T EVEN AFFORD to buy this anymore AND you want to steal it FROM ME?The factory keeps on rising the price MORE AND MORE, and i can't even make ice cream on my own, so I...I will be homeless soon..." Mikoto now started spacing out again, heading towards a corner of the van, facing the wall.

"Miss, I can cook just about anything, so maybe I could give you some recipes on how to make ice-cream on your own if you want." Mai said trying to help the cat-like girl. She remembered when she used to be homeless as well, and that kind of situation was a very important issue for her.

"Can you do that?" A sad voice responded. "This van is my last hope for making money" She added.

"Sure I could! Just give me your number, and when I have the time I will call you, because now we're on a shift."

"Yeah whatever, let's get going, BYE BYE Neko..." The redhead added as they were now disappearing in the park.

0~~0 0~~0 0~~0 0~~0

At the end of the road outside the town, in a lonely cliff, emerald eyes were sitting on , looking at the sea. That place was being visited a lot lately by Natsuki. For some reason she felt so warm looking at the colors this place's sky gave in the early morning. For a few minutes a very deep crimson-red color was there. A color that made Natsuki's heart ache, but somehow filled her soul's void at the same time.

'Deep red, like my bleeding heart...' She thought looking at it, still not understanding the meaning of her morning get away...


	3. Ch3 Emerald Eyes Closed

**Disclaimer **:I don't own the characters Sunrise does (so hey guys from the sunrise it's been 10 years, I think this is the best time for a sequel? )

0-0 0-0

Ch.3: Emerald eyes closed

Back at the busy streets of that summer morning, in that old building complex a particular guy was very upset.

'_Gaah, Natsuki it's 11:30 and you're still away. You don't even answer my calls'_ her boyfriend thought. '_Maybe I should call Mai-san again...' _he added, and start dialing her number.

"He-hello?" a female sleepy voice was heard.

"Uhm, hey there Mai, it's me Takeda again. Natsuki still hasn't come back, so i was wondering if you know where she might be by now. I mean if she called you or something..."

Orange girl flustered. She was asleep and had totally forgotten about it. "Ermm..eh...don't worry Take-san! I'm sure she's on her way back right, after all, when she leaves the house, she always come back by noon. It's almost 12 now, so I'm sure she won't be late ne?"

"Yes you're probably right...I guess I will wait for her. Thanks Mai."

"Glad to help! Bye." the feisty girl responded.

He hanged up and headed to the living room. '_I really want to go and find her right now, but I guess I can't. ' _He thought as he sat down on the couch, opening Natsuki's game console. "Guess I will play this game until she comes back..."

On the other side of the town Natsuki waw finally heading back. She already had 4 missed calls from Takeda and 1 message saying he was worried and to call. She would call him, IF there was any time left on her phone for calls. She was currently unemployed, living by the savings she kept when she was still working as a postwoman. That Post office was a public property, but when a company bought it, new employees came as well, leaving Natsuki with no job. That happened almost 6 months ago, and while the wolf girl still had some money left, she couldn't afford the house bills and rent, so she moved in to her boyfriend's house.

On the speed demon-bike, the bluennete was contemplating. Sigh. '_Takeda always worries so much about me... he doesn't understand that I'm not a confused teenager anymore, and I could at least get out from the house for once, without telling him every detail...' _The biker let out a bigger sigh, as she starting accelerating more on her Ducati...

Everyone thought that the karate guy was a very caring and sensitive person. They could tell he really loved Natsuki. Sometimes, though, the emerald eyed girl was doubt founded. She was worried about how clingy and jealous Takeda could be. He might of not showed it, but she felt it deep inside her gut, that he sometimes was even jealous of her own girlfriends. But of course, if that was true, he would never act on it. He knew how Natsuki was rebellious and couldn't stand people controlling and forcing her. If anyone did that, they would lose the wolf girl forever, after of course her beating their heads off.

'_I'm hungry, Take better have something cooked…' _the biker girl thought as she turned off the engine, heading to their apartment. She was finally there, and the rest of the noon passed without any anxiety from her dark haired boyfriend.

0~0 0~0

"Yaaaahhh…." A loud yawn floated around the fresh air of a park.

"Hah-ha-HA! This lazy girl is already sleepy and it's not even dark! Hahah! I thought cats were awake at the night…!" A red head laughed sarcastically. She and her partner Mai would soon start their shift at 9 pm. But before that, they usually hang out with their friend, who sells ice cream at the park.

"Mean as always Nao-chan!" Mikoto protested and it seemed that she was going for another argument again, as usual… "I will show YOU what a CAT can do!" She was going to scratch the face of her friend while…

"He-Hello there Miss Maria" the orange-hair officer answered at her boss's early call, making the two fighting girls to stop. "We will be in our shift soon, so what's the reason of your early call?"

"Unfortunately this is serious…" An agitated elder woman's voice replied from the other side of the line."The infamous Nagi Homura is in our town and is trying to escape. Officers are already after him, but we need reinforcements. We can not and I repeat CAN NOT let him escape! Mai you and Nao will go after him. He's heading outside of the town so you better hurry. I called officers Chie and Aoi as well and they're on their way. There's not a lot of time left." She said and hanged up immediately.

" Nao come here quickly we need to go!"

"Wh-What IS IT Mai?" Nao said a little frightened .

"I don't have time for that now, I will explain to you on our way. Let's go. Bye Mikoto."

0~0 0~0

She was there again.

As the sun started to set, for those few minutes, the colors from the sky appeared once more. The warmth and familiarity of them made all of Natsuki's anxiety disappear. Still, she couldn't explain this, but it's all she wanted. Then, in the sand where she was laying, her body responded by it's own and set herself into deep sleep.

Inside of a dark room that looked like a cage she there, was scary and chilling... a screech was heard that gave the bluennete goose bumps all over her body.

Natsuki put her hands in her face and cried. That room was so gloomy, could it be a part of her soul she wasn't aware of? All this sadness she could never express...it would just pile up inside of her. First it was on her stomach but soon, it was climbing upwards. It would gather around her lungs, suffocating her, letting her feel the choke of a smoker for 30 years . She couldn't breathe, but yet, this dark feeling that resembled a shadow, would still keep on going, climbing up. God it wouldn't stop... and she was scared... Now it had taken over all of the vitals, and filled her heart with patchiness. Dark nothingness, that's surely what it was...

"_Pleaseee...someone h-help_" She screamed in a room that did not abide by physics laws. The sound couldn't travel and no matter how loud someone screamed, there still would be absolute absorption, making her voice turn inside of her turning into this internal shadow as well, making it strong.

'_H-HEY! Who's THERE?_' she screamed, but couldn't let a single sound out again...

Suddenly, a melody traveled to her eyes. It seemed like a song, or a lullaby that a mother would sing to her child before sleep.

'_How can a sound so beautiful like that exist in this place...?_' she thought.

Suddenly at the glimpse of an eye, a figure pashed quickly by her. It resembled a human, but it could be an animal as well. Natsuki couldn't figure out.

"Who's making this Melody? IS THAT YOU?" she managed to shout to the figure, as by her surprise, she could now speak and hear her voice .

The shadow slowed down, and start walking from afar the room towards her. It was a human, and as it was approaching her, Natsuki could see the body of a woman. Her face was very blurry and there was no chance she could understand who it was. She could see the color of her hair, though as she was walking. This place was very unexplainable but for some reason she wasn't afraid of the female figure coming close to her...

0~~0

Mai and Nao were behind another police car that was running like crazy. Chie was driving it and next to her was her partner, Aoi. They were almost out of the town when a redhead saw something very alienating…

"HEYY!WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING DOWN THERE?!" Nao shouted, green eyes widening !

"It's not time for shouting NOW" Mai said while yelling as well.

"Bu-But that was Kuga down there SLEEPING BY THE FREAKING BEACH!"

"I saw her too." A voice from afar added. A blue eyed- brown haired officer replied hearing them from the wireless monitor on the other police vehicle.

"Go get Kuga we will cover you!" Chie proceeded. She knew Kuga very well, and was aware of her get aways, or the problems she was facing when she lost her job. "I got this bastard! You go get our little friend… I'm sure she needs you!" She said after speeding even more like a maniac. '_I will not let you go away you little prick, when I get you, you're a dead man!' _

0~0 0~0

The figure now was approaching Natsuki even more. Coming closer and closer to her face...

'_It's very blurry, her face...BU-but... I can see and smell her chestnut hair, what a nice scent it truly is..._' she thought about the the figure's hair.

"It reminds me of the sunset, yo-your hair reminds me of the sunset...they look so beautiful and silky...ma-maybe I could touch them..."

0~0 0~0

Meanwhile :

"Hey idiot wake up...!"She said as she gave Natsuki a push on the shoulder. "We don't have time for this and if our boss learns we left the hunt of a highly dangerous person, just to wake up your stupid ass in a freaking beach, we're in a BIG-FUCKING-TROUBLE! " Nao was now screaming like possessed.

"Hey Nao calm down, there's no point to get upset, we're already dropped the mission now, but Chie and Aoi will cover us, we had to do this for our friend! Besides Takeda will go nuts, he's very worried about Natsuki the past few months and I promised him I would take care of her"

"He better be!" The furious redhead replied. "I mean what the heck is all this about? Sleeping on a beach out of the town, telling no one about it, not even your boyfriend..." the angry officer said but tried to hide another emotion of hers-worry. '_Honestly wolf, what's wrooong with you? Is there something you don't tell us, your own friends? Next time, you better do because i'm gonna smack your pretty face in the wall and your sweetheart won't like the results!' _Nao was mentally bubbling but wouldn't admit, of course, that she was actually upset by Natsuki's bizarre behavior. Now she was more angry with the Kuga, because she made her feel emotions the spider doesn't want to admit she has…she felt helpless, not being able to wake her up and started slapping the sleeping beauty in the thighs…

0~0 0~0

"HE-HEYY! Wait…! PLEASE WAIT!" Emerald eyes screamed as the figure that used to be close to her, now was disappearing in the blackness…

"Hey Miss! Wait for me, don't run! Pleaaaaase !"… she mumbled as her eyes were now opening and was slowly waking up by Nao's slaps...

"At LAST you idiot!" An angry redhead's voice said. "I THOUGH YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!"

"Nao….I didn't know you cared about me so much…" the sleepy bluennete managed to say slowly making Nao blush.

"Baka! We saved you, but now I think I will kill you personally!" The furious spider said but a phone call stopped her…

"Miss Maria , Officer Tokiha here"

"Tokiha-san,Officer Chie informed me that the criminal escaped, but fortunately they managed to plant a tracer on his car. He is now heading to Fuuka town. " the boss informed."We decided to be more subtle about the mission, because he always manages to escape every time we directly chase after him. Also, it's almost certain that he is going to sell his war technology there as well. I'm afraid that those who crave for a war will welcome him, and we can't let that happen. Your mission, officers, is to go to that city undercover, find that pri...ehmm that criminal and learn as much as you can, so we can arrest him." she finally stop and took a breath.

" You can count on us chief!"

" Don't let us down officers, we're counting on you!." Finally Miss Maria said and hanged up.

Both of her friends now were looking Mai without moving, waiting for her to inform them what was going on.

"So WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?" Nao screamed, not being able to hold her agony anymore...

" Get your self prepared. We're going to Fuuka" the orange haired girl said as she gave Natsuki a look.

0-0 0-0

So here it goes,a longer chapter. I hope you liked it! :D I updated very soon because I wanted to show where the whole story is heading. Also my exams are starting and I may not update as soon. Anyways bye for now!

**GabbyGabrielle**: lol i was just about to post this new chapter when i just saw your review hahaha!


	4. Ch4 Kiss of a Shadow

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own the characters...they belong to the lovely Sunrise!

0-0

Ch4 Kiss of a shadow

It was dark outside by now. The warm wind was ascending to the city from the sky, whistling in the summer night. It was flying over the mountains, inhaling the scent of the nature. Dancing lower with the trees of the forest that scratched it's body playfully. Finally, people in the road level could feel it, giving them a pleasant relief from the high temperature of the weather. In a park, a company of friends was gathered. It was a beautiful night for a walk.

"S-so, so...let me see if I get this right. You, Nao, Chie, Aoi, your boss, and basically the WHOLE POLICE DEPARTMENT is going to Fuuka?And all for that tiny midget brat?" an angry bluennete said, looking at the rest of her five friends.

"Uhmm...yes Natsuki, that's what we're telling you for the past 3 hours!" Mai said, feeling fed up explaining it over and over again to her friend.

"Honestly Wolfer, If you ask this ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I will throw you to the sea!" green spidy eyes yelled, puffing her cheeks.

"It seems like Natsuki's problem doesn't lay its roots there. It's not that she doesn't actually understand the point of us being on that mission." Smiling brown eyes with glasses responded.

"I'm with Chie" her blue eyed partner added with a slight blush. "It seems that she doesn't want to let us leave, actually." she proceeded, winning an embarrassed look from the bluenette's face.

" I-I...I DON'T WANT MAI OR THE OTHERS, NOT EVEN NAO, TO LEAVE TOO! Please don't leave us behind...!" the cat-like girl's face yelled as she was letting out sobs and tears.

"I'm flattered..." the spider added apathetically, checking at her nails.

"Mikoto, don't cry please. It's only for our mission. After that we will come back. Besides, Natsuki will be here with you as well, ne?" the energetic Tokiha said.

Both Natsuki and Mikoto looked at each other and let out a BIG sigh. They didn't want to admit it, but she was right. All they had to do was be patient.

"Anyway...we should better get going. It's already late and we're leaving tomorrow morning." The black haired woman with glasses finally broke.

"Yes, let's go back Chie."

" Aoi you leave far away from here, YOU should leave first! " a redhead teased.

"You're right Nao, but I'm sleeping at Chie's today so we can leave together tomorrow" the girl cleared out, feeling a little shy and blushed.

"Ahhh …should I sleep with Ma-i-chan then?" a totally devious smirk got out of her mouth. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the red head bursted, hurting her stomach from the laughter.

"Yeah, right! Being with you at the mission is enough for me already! You sure can be annoying all the time!" Mai said on her grumpy face. '_Gah...it's gonna be a loong mission.' _she complained to herself, letting out a sigh.

"FREE ICE-CREAMS FOR EVERYONE NOW!" Mikoto yelled suddenly, out of nowhere, making other people on the park to turn and look at her.

The girls laughed. Their night get away was full of fun and smiles, as it usually is when they all go out together. Chie would find a joke just about in everything. Mikoto ate at least 4 ice creams and the other half of Nao's, because she didn't like the chocolate flavor very much. After that Mai was scolding her about how she needs to watch her diet. Natsuki was surprisingly smiling,also she and Nao even bursted on laughter, watching Mikoto making Mai's jacket a mess with her ice cream. It seemed she could forget everything when she was with her friends...

0~0

It was now almost 2(and something) am. A blue Ducati had just arrived on the parking lot. Inside of its owner's apartment someone wasn't very happy...

"What time is it? You're late and I had dinner on my own again! What were you doing all this time with your friends and where did you guys go?" Takeda shoοt all these questions together.

"You know how they will leave tomorrow so we deci-..." but before she managed to end that sentence, the guy pushed a kiss on her lips.

"Gah, Takeda no! What's all of the sudden? I'm very tired!". He still didn't listen and started hugging her. He put his hand on her right shoulder, leading it downwards to her back and then on her...

"Ahh...NO! Not now, I said!" she yelled at him as she pushed away his hand.

"We have so long to...you know... I can't stand this anymore! Everyday you wake up beside me, I smell your hair, your body...I caress it, BUT-but still I can't make it mine as much I would like...! But not today! Don't run away again, please!" Hearing those words Natsuki became upset. On the one hand he was right, they were a couple, so it was expected for them to make love. On the other, the bluennete couldn't enjoy it as she should. There was something missing, or even worse, sometimes she would feel extremely sad and empty after that...

_'I can't punch him again, everytime he tries...maybe I should let go...Yes it's me who has the problem, it's not his fault...after all, we're a couple...' _Natsuki now was letting the flustered guy closer and closer to her. His eyes were glowing and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He gave kisses all over her face, caressing her whole body. First on her neck, and then, sucking her lips. Although physically she was there, Natsuki's mind was traveling elsewhere... '_ That woman...it's just a fragment of my imagination, why am I thinking of her? She's not even real and I felt something so deep fo-for a non existent shadow...' _her mind was wandering during that night..._'A mere shadow, that's what it was. Something non-existent...a mere shad...' _she kept on repeating again and again, until her falling asleep.

0~0

"NAHHH...I'm boooored...!" A neko-girl yawned aloud. "It's 18:07. That means Mai left before 11 hours and 37 minutes exactly!"

"Since when did YOU learn to calculate?" A pissed voice from a bluennete responded.

"Aghh...Natsuki is very grumpy today! You really seem different. Did something happen?" worried yellow eyes wondered.

"Sorry Mikoto but I can't tell you. First, because you won't understand, and second because...because I don't even understand myself" emerald eyes darkened and they were slowly spacing out...

"I- I KNOW WHAT TO DO!We need to call Ma-i!" the shorter girl enthusiastically responded trying to help her friend, but find an excuse to call Mai as well.

"Gaah Mikoto, I've told you many times! We can't call her, or anyone else. They are on a mission and it's very serious. She said she will call whenever she can."

"Bu-BUUU..." the spiky haired girl tried to finish when she noticed Natsuki wasn't listening anymore. No matter what, Natsuki would always listen to others. She never ignored any of her friends. Mikoto didn't know what was going on with her, but she knew something was very wrong. Suddenly, a brilliant (as she thought) idea came to her mind. "Mai...I-I will go to Mai and others and sell my ice cream at Fuuka then!"

"Wha-What?" emerald eyes now were shaken. "You can't just go to Fuuka, Then everyone will be gone!"

"You have Takeda"

"YES BUT TH-THAT'S NOT..." she didn't know what to say, the bluennete had no idea... but soon after that, she heard an engine starting...before she even realize it, the ice cream van was already leaving.

"BAKAA!WAAAIT!". She ran to catch her bike, still shocked by her friend's impulsion. Engine started, following Mikoto anxiously.

0~0

White Van and a blue Ducati were now parked outside the old building complex.

" Mikoto I've packed my stuff, turn off that freaking game console and let's get going, Takeda will be here soon."

"O-ok , let's go."

0~0

It was almost dark. The black haired guy was just finished from his job as a karate teacher. He walked into his house.

"Na-tsukiii...I'm here..." No response.

"Is she out again with them? But no, they left today except Mikoto, maybe...Wait...!Wh-What is this?"

There was a note on the living's room table, beside the door. It was from his girlfriend. The bluennete informed him that she had left, and didn't know when she would come back exactly. She didn't tell where she was going, but he knew. Suddenly, his brown eyes froze. The atmosphere of the house was becoming very heavy to breath, and cold sweat was now running from his face, down to his neck... For some minutes he couldn't even move. "So-so what I feared is happening..." the man managed to say, as he ran to his bedroom and grabbed the phone dialing a number very fast.

"Hello." a voice answered from the other side of the line.

"It-it's me..."

0~0

Fuuka city. The third biggest city in Japan. Parks, big companies and buildings all over across it.

The blue Ducati was there and the white van was following behind. It was dark by now."ALMOST THERE MIKOTO" she yelled behind her friend in the van. A spark lightened her eyes and a warm feeling ran inside her watching Fuuka. Natsuki knew from where she had to go in order to get to the downtown of the city and their friends. After all, she used to leave there for the most part of her life, and her memory loss didn't affect the ability to remember the streets.

0~0

On the Hills, up to the city, there is a house with a balcony and a black-white striped porch. Trees all around encircle the area, but the view is breathtaking from up there. The woman who owns it, is sitting at that balcony right now. She is wearing just a casual jean skirt and a black t-shirt. She has for company her favorite drink and admires the nature. '_I like this area, it's so peaceful...not even close to downtown's hectic noises. Even at the night I can be here and relax, clean my mind from all those thoughts...' _she was contemplating, when a loud sound caught her attention. She laid the gaze of her deep crimson eyes, down to the road near the hill.

Suddenly the cup of the drink she was holding hits the floor nad nreak into pieces...

"Di-Did I just saw that blue...o-of...NO! This can not be true!" She said out loud. Memories came back at her, as she was struggling to shake them off. Hell, there was no possibility she could be right. She HAD to be wrong! ' _She's long gone...never comes back. That's it, no doubt.' _she ended up_. _There was still some doubt inside her though. What was worse though, was the hope. She didn't want to let the hope destroy her again.

_'It was just a bike, nothing more...I need to stop overthinking.' _After that,she didn't sleep. A certain person was on her mind all night...

0-0

**sammykhan** I'm very glad you found it interesting ! I promise there will be more twists from now on, as well as more angst. Also thanks for the review :D  
I really really hate unfinished stories so I will definitely continue no matter what :P


	5. Ch5 Souvenir

**Disclaimer: **Sunrise owns these characters. I don't. Peace, Yo! (^.^)V

0-0

Ch5. Souvenir

Darkness once again helped the stars shine in the sky. Nature used to be so peaceful, but after the first human was born, greediness and earthly shallow desires conquered this planet. Emptiness and depression became more common than love.

The Hills emitted freshness, oxygen, life. These were very much needed things by that little house now. A bed craved for them, and the girl was trapped in her dreams.

Emerald eyes shined in front of the view of an amusement park. It had a lot of different sections. From theme parks and Ferris Wheel, to simple games like shooting and duck fishing. Two girls spent their afternoon there. It was very exciting, especially for the bike lover. The adrenaline of the roller coasters was addicting to her already. The older girl wasn't very akin of them and was clinging to the bluennete arms all the time, trying not to scream like crazy from fear.

"Mou...It wasn't very nice of you to get me to that ride! My appetite now is completely gone and I'm still shaky!" a crimson eyed girl complained to her friend. '_ It was very pleasurable though, because I got to touch Natsuki for all that time_._' _a smile sparked from her lips, but she did a great job hiding it.

" I am the one who should be complaining! I thought you fainted on my shoulder, after trying to rip my arm off! That roller coaster is the smallest of them all and it doesn't even go medium high. I think you are just like a little kid!" the bluennete said blushing.

_'That was the day Natsuki gave me that little dog key chain. She won it in that duck fishing game. My little key chain...Natsuki gave me...bu-but ...I couldn't...I COULDN'T keep it af-after...after...'_ closed eyelids were crying inside the silence of the room. She would twist and turn. Twist and turn, again and again, but she couldn't wake up. Trapped there, living inside her nightmares once more. A never ending torment. The color of a silk porcelain face, would now match the one of the eyes. Drops of a bleeding heart, red pain. Sometimes she wished she could rip it off her chest. Others, she would try even more and actually hurt those arms that used to hold that key chain. Hurting herself was becoming more common. The only copy mechanism she could find.

She was changing. Her character wasn't the one she used to be, the smart delicate girl everyone wanted to be friends with. The number of love admirers didn't decrease even after graduating from school. For her though, it was as worthless as the heat of a candle inside a big frozen place. After she threw away the key chain, her heart could never fill again, always incomplete trying to find ways to escape the pain.

If there is someone out there protecting people, a guardian angel, for Shizuru that would be Arika.A very enthusiastic and sensitive person that people always teased because she looked like a weird ant. She used to be quite close with Shizuru, but after her cousin's change she became the person that literally saved her. The girl, with blue eyes girl and brown plaits, was working at a fancy restaurant. Her boss, an Afro haired chubby man, was looking for a waitress when Arika told him that her cousin needed a job. Mr. Kaiji interviewed the brunette, and after observing her kind mannerisms and physical beauty, he hired her. That job helped the crimson eyed girl to start socializing again, and slowly getting back to her old self. She still couldn't forget what happened, but learned how to suppress it in her heart, making it almost like it never existed.

Bip-Bip Bip-Bip

The red alarm clock beside a sleeping beauty rang. It was a day by now. There was something magical about the mornings. All of the nightmares were lost when her crimson eyes open. She could do that. A very nice trick to help her mentality. It seemed her brain could use this mechanism. It was a bless, but sometimes it seemed like a curse a witch would cast. '_You will recall every night what's already deep in your subconsious, but be relieved from it when awake.' _That's what Miyu told her when she got paid by the brunette. Of course that weird girl wasn't an actual witch but a doctor specializing on the human brain and the regions that controlled each emotion. She could stimulate a specific area of the brain that was linked with a particular person or a feeling like happiness, pain ect. During sleep the brain rearranges all of the information, so a specific memory or feeling moves to another area temporarily. That emotion would be present during sleep , as it moves from the "touched" area to a temporal region. The doctor knew very well the moral limits of this technology, so she would apply it on one very small area, only one time to each patient. Otherwise, even a slightly bigger touch,and there would be complications. Despite being very careful, the doctor was afraid of the consequences of her machine, Even though it was her own innovation, other people had already learned about it and were after her. Shizuru wasn't concerned though, the only thing she wanted was to put an end on her pain.

The chestnut haired beauty was fully awake getting up she headed to the bathroom for a shower. After that, she dried her hair and was now applying lipstick on her lips. She had to be at her best, both inside-out. The clients were very demanding. Most people from the stuff , liked her as a person and a worker, so sometimes when things were getting difficult there was always the support she needed. After getting ready, she drove from the hills where she lived, to downtown. After getting out of her car, she walked into the restaurant and another day at work was going to start.

"Good morning Shizuru-san" a voice coming from one of her co-workers greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Tomoe-san" she replied as she walked into that big restaurant. It was empty now, but soon people would come for breakfast, so they started cleaning it up early in the morning. It might be a high class restaurant, but rich people were having parties almost every night. One could say they certainly took advantage of their high incomes, so they made a real mess out of partying. Broken glasses of plates and bottles were the morning gifts for the workers every day. Then again, the nights weren't so easy to handle as well. Specially for the crimson eyed girl. Rich men had always their eyes on her. They were gazing and she could feel it, making her want to slapp them all on the face. Of course she couldn't, and was following Mr. Kaiji's orders. She was one of the reasons rich men were enjoying their night. She didn't like it, but it was an adamant part of her job, attracting the clients.

"You are always the first one to greet me" the brunette proceeded, looking at the mess she had to clean up.

" Th-that's because I always wait until you come here, Shizuru san, you know that." the green haired girl replied with a blush, looking at the floor slightly embarrassed. The brunette knew the girl had a thing for her and that drunken session of theirs made the situation even worse. It was one of those nights that her memory of a certain event was creeping again. She would call her doctor to fix the mishap but all she got was a negative answer. Miyu's rules were very specific. "_I only gave you the shot once and that's it. Sometimes the feeling might be returning again, but unfortunately you have to deal with this on your own._" that's what her doctor's answer was everytime Shizuru was begging her to erase her memory. She couldn't handle it though. Not at all. So Tomoe was becoming her punishment. Sleeping with someone she didn't like, just because the other choice was even worse. A more direct attack on herself. The brunette was now wandering in her own thought again until her crimson eyes woke up when she saw her cousin.

"Good morning Arika-chan!" she said on a bright smile.

"GOOD MORNING SHIZURU!" the girl yelled enthusiastically as she proceeded on hugging the brunette tightly. "Heey there Tomoe, didn't see you." The girl laid her gaze on the third person inside the room.

"Hey..." she just answered on a fake smile, trying to hide her jealousy of the relationship the two cousins had.

Suddenly, a man interrupted by clapping his hands."SO girls now that you are all here let's start immediately the work! We are having a very important person in our restaurant tonight, so better prepare for a wild night!" their afro haired boss ordered.

0~0

Downtown, a white van was on the city's park.

"NATSUKIII!" a yelling voice of a neko girl was pinching the bluennette's ears inside the van.

"Whaaa...Mikoto, please stop yelling, I still sleeping..." her sleepy fried said whispering.

"We are to find Mai today! WAAAKE UP!" her final words, as she was dragging Natsuki out of the camp bed, but before she managed to throw her completely on the floor, a girl's voice interrupted.

"Uhm hello? Do you sell ice cream here?" a weirdly looking blue eyed girl said. Mikoto let Natsuki's leg down and she approached to talk to the girl.

"If you don't fine, but please answer me because I can't wait any longer. I work at that restaurant across the street and I should be working now." she said with a slight anxiety in her voice.

"Uhm sure, yes! We do have ice cream! Tell me, what would you like?" Mikoto now answered trying to sound as proffesional as she could.

"Great! Umm I wouuuuld...I would liikeeee..." but before ending the sentence an angry voice staring at her yelled. It was a chubby man, and he didn't seem very pleased of the girl's absence. "UMMMH SORRY I REALLY NEED TO GO! I will come back some other time!" the weird girl suddenly said, as she was now running back at the restaurant.

" Honestly, I don't remember the people in Fuuka being so bizarre" the awake Natsuki said as she headed to the bathroom to change her pajamas, scratching her head.

0-0

So there it goes ch.5! :D

**shiznat13: **I will go on with Shiznat relationship, I can't tell you though, don't want to spoil anything :P

**Lozzabee: **Thank you for your nice words and review! :D Your description of Takeda is accurate!

**SammyKhann: **No problem mentioning you I'm glad for telling me your opinion on the story and review! :D

**Y: **a little late, but for some reason guests' reviews delay to show up. As you can see Shizuru is here, of course I couldn't just let her as a dream only in Natsuki's imagination! :D

**Guest: **Well actually it did happen, sorry. She had her mind elsewhere though, when it was happening, thinking of Shizuru. I know it sucks, but I wanted to examine those situations where a person isn't in love with their boyfriend/girlfriend and what they may feel/ think during the intimate times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own the characters. Sunrise does!

0-0

The daylight was playfully walking through Fuuka's streets. Busy people passing by anxiously from a park where a white happy looking van was parked.A navy haired sleepy girl had just got out of the bathroom and she was now changing to her everyday clothes her friend interrupted.

" Natsuki...I need to go to the supermarket to get the supplies for my recipes. You are staying here in case clients come..." a hurry voice informed her.

"Wh-What?No wait! What am I supposed to do if people come here? I mean... I was never good at jobs that need social interaction a-and..." but while she was rumbling her younger cat-looking friend had already fled away. "W-WAIT! Mikoto!" Sigh. The navy haired girl seemed like a very confident and tough person, but little did people know that she was actually very vulnerable inside, so doing a job like selling ice cream would be a total embarrassment for her. "You gotta be kidding me..." she said, talking to noone in particular. '_ AHHH that little neko...! I hope noone_ comes _until Mikoto_ _is back!_' she complained to herself.

A few minutes later the neko girl was wandering in the streets of Fuuka, jumbing around like she had just been in a big city for the first time.

_'Uhmm...here's a supermarket! Great!'_ she thought to herself happily, as she was heading there.

Two police vehicles were parked on the street near the supermarket, a block away from the restauramt called "Odisea". From the outside they looked like ordinary cars , because the police officers were on a dangerous undercover mission.

"Wh-What are you doing again Nao?!" An angry and anxious officer yelled at her partner.

" What?! I'm just painting my nails! Is that illegal ?!" she replied and they soon got into their third fight in the same day.

On the other car Chie and Aoi were listening the conversation their friends were having from the police wireless monitor.

Sigh. " I'm afraid about the mission's success with these two fighting all time" The brown eyed officer stated dissapointed.

"Uhm... I was thinking, Chie, we can't let this slip away again. Maybe we should warn them if they don't stop, we'll have to tell Miss Maria"

"Don't worry I'll talk to them, I'm sure they will..." but before the short haired officer finish her sentence, her eye caught a short black haired girl running out from the supermarket and a man chasing after her.

"WHAT THE...!" a redhead officer suddenly jumbed, messing up her nails from surprise. Mikoto was now on their police car and the man had just caught her.

"MAIII!" the short girl was screming. "I found you!" totally oblivious to the man trying to pull her away.

"Sir please let that girl go and we can talk about what happened." The orange haired officer said calmly to the furious man while getting out of their vehicle. Nao's eyes widened as she was watching the event taking place. "That IDIOT! She shouldn't be out of the car! Damn it!" she coursed.

"Let's hope she keeps as quiet as possible..." Chie speaked from the monitor to the redhead. She wanted to go out and help Mai, but couldn't because they were on a mission and should stay in the cars. There were Nagi's people everywhere, so they should be very discreet about that, otherwise they might of been discovered. Their hopes blew up though, when the man started shouting at Mai and Mikoto, saying the girl messed up a whole aisle in the supermarket.

"YOU WILL PAY! You crazy girl have to pay for everything you spoiled in my market! " the man was keep on yelling making people in to look at the event.

"Sir please don't yell, we can settle this, just keep quiet..." The orange haired officer was now on a very difficult situation, knowing that not only she didn't stay hidden, but was attracting attention on top of that!

" I DON'T CARE! SHE'S GONNA PAY!" He wouldn't stop no matter what...

"Please, Sir. You should keep quiet now." A calm voice behind the man interapted the fuss. It was an elder gray haired woman. As the man turned angrily to see the one who dared telling him to silence a drop of cold sweat runned through his face. Her gaze was so piercing that it would give you the chills.

"You're in the middle of a police investigation right now, so I whould suggest you leave quietly" a flat and cold gaze looked at the man. That woman was sure frightening. He didn't say a word and just left. Mai was surprised her boss could give that look and make a man like that obey her, but she was now scared of what was coming to her.

0~0

An hour and a half had already passed and the bluennete ice cream seller unfortunately had to face a lot of happy clients asking for the delicious treat. Mikoto parked it beside the road, so a lot of people were passing. The bluennete girl was now sitting, with her face resting on her two hands looking at the street. '_Odisea, tsk... what kind of name is that...' _she was complaining. "Maybe they better should have named it Troy or something. I bet only old men dine there. Their stuff must be boring and ugly too." her mouth has spilling out with a sarcastic smirk on her face. The emerald eyed girl was so caught up on her own imagination and she didn't notice that there was already a client standing in front of her. Brown plaits were staring at her angrily.

"Old boring stuff HUH?! " a high pitched voice surprised Natsuki as she was trying to figure out what exactly the matter with that girl.

"U-Um, what flavor would you like?" the bluennete knew something more was up with the girl, but didn't know what to even say. So she nervously burst out the first-and only- question she could think of.

"What you were saying about the restaurant...I heard you! And I have to inform you that I work there and we have the best of clients!" Natsuki tried to object but she was cut by the blue eyed girl again. "Also I'm one of the waitresses, my cousin is too! She attracts most of the patrons and they drool after her! What could YOU do?" the girl was now mocking Natsuki in a childish way. "I'm sure even a bore like you would come just for her! " she finally lectured turning her back to the doubt founded biker. The emerald eyed girl could see a figure approaching them in the van, but couldn't discern her face because Arika was in front of her. As the woman was approaching, she could see her hair. '_ Chestnut, just like the girl in my dreams...' _The woman was finally there and a hand was placed in Arika's shoulder as the weird girl turned around.

"Shizuru! Glad you got a break now too, let's decide what flavor to pick!" the brown plaited girl enthusiastically said. Natsuki's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette's face. She was slowly scanning the girl features. Her red lips, her silky skin...'_So beautiful...'._ Emerald eyes suddenly locked the gaze of crimson, looking at their owner intensively...the brunette was shocked. She couldn't believe her own senses, but she knew. It was her. The girl for whom she had spent so many nights sleepless in her bed. The one that made her lose all her trust and faith for love. That navy haired girl, her ex girlfriend.

The bluennete was still stunned from the feeling she got just by looking that girl. She was paralyzed and couldn't let out a word. That brunette who looked so much like that shadow who haunted Natsuki was truly beautiful. Soon, though before she managed to examine the depths of those red eyes more, the chestnut girl's face was turning red and becoming watery.

"Sh-Shizuru!" her cousin called as the brunette was now fleeing back at the restaurant without any warning.

"Wh-What...Don't...Don't tell me... no this can't be!" the brown haired girl was asking nervously and angrily at the stunned bluennete. "A-Are you Natsuki?!Just tell me!" she managed to add making the bluennete freeze.

"I-I...how do you..." Natsuki was staring at the client. She couldn't even fathom what had just happen in those few seconds, but her heart was beating fast. So fast her brain wouldn't work properly to answer the sudden questions. All she could think of was these eyes and the way they looked in her own. The deep red that had penetrated her soul. Before she managed to bring her senses back, the blue eyed girl cut her again.

"S-Sorry!" Sigh. "Sorry If I was screaming, you had nothing to do with it. I was just very upset and I can't control my words at times like this. She's my cousin and I'm just worried about her a lot. When she acts like this I just lose control. Personal stuff, you know...Anyway I really have to go, I'll come back some other time." the girl apologized by bowing in front of Natsuki. She still was upset by Shizuru's sudden behavior though. She knew that the brunette sometimes gets upset of something that may remind her of a bad memory. Arika didn't know who Natsuki actually was, so she assumed that the ice cream seller probably had similar characteristics as a familiar person of Shizuru. Nothing more though, and it was her own fault to jamb on such a conclusion. The weird blue eyed girl was now running back at her work, leaving Natsuki still trying to accept what had just happened.

0~0

Inside the restaurant's bathroom crimson eyes became even more red as the tears were easily flowing through the silky face. She didn't want to do it. A very reckless move to do during work that could get her fired. She didn't care about that, though. The brunnette didn't even care about Mr. Kaiji's confrotation, her impulses were much stronger than her consiousness. Soon, crimson eyes drank two sleeping pills with a glass of water. The only way to restart that fanction her btain could do was by sleeping. She wouldn't forget her encounter with that emerald eyed girl, but by doing so, she could calm down her emotions. She was drinking that "magic potion" and her eyelids were becoming heavier, as she falling into deep sleep.

A sunny day at Fuuka's High-School. I was done with the school's counsil and Natsuki... well, she didn't always attent all of her classes anyway, much to my disproval. It was the end of the day though, so she didn't miss any of them and I couldn't schold her again.

"Mmmm...Na-tsuki is so strong..." crimson eyes teased the other girl. The brunnette was being raised up, on the second girl's shoulders. They were trying to collect the cherries from the trees, as it was that time of the year when they blossomed. Natsuki's head was dangerously close to some of Shizuru's very mysterious parts, leaving a big blush in the bluenette's face.

"Ba-BAKA! Keep on putting them cherries in the basket! I can't hold you up there for ever!" the emerad eyed girl yelled as she was watching the brunette eating the fruits in stead of picking up more. Her face's color was slowly matching the color of the cherries and Shizuru's teasing made the situation even worse.

"But I want to eat the little now, they're irresistible!" the Kyoto student added playfully.

The navy haired girl wasn't sure if there was any hidden meaning behind all of the words her friend was saying, or it was just her own imagination. The suspicion by itself though, were brining an incoming nose bleed to the girl. '_Oh no no! I will get a nose bleed...I can't let her see it, she will think I am a werido or something...' _these thoughts were making Natsuki tremble and her legs soon started shaking. Before she realized it...

"OUCH!" the raspy voice let out, accompanied by a loud clank as they had fallen in the ground. The bluennete's back was between the older girl's legs and her head was lying on Shizuru's tummy. She wouldn't avoid the inevitable this time...

"Na-Natsuki?! You're bleeding! You are hurt!"

"N-No I'm fine don't worry! Wait! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I will wipe it out, let me!" The Kyoto girl said, as she suddenly grabbed the younger girl's body and flipped it around. Natsuki's face landed on the Kaichou's breasts and her emerald eyes widened. She tried to escape but the brunette had already encircled the girl with her legs. The biker's eyes locked with red fire, as their lips now were pressing against each other's. Hands caressing the hair and feeling the softness of their touching skin. It didn't last for long though. Natsuki couldn't take the embarrassment of being caught in the school with one of the most popular person. She would definitely made fan girls and boys wanting her dead. The bluennete's fears were going to be confirmed. Someone did saw them that day.

"Natsuki...I will not allow this to go any further..." the person who watched them stated on clenching fists...after that, the hands relaxed and a smirk came out. Soon a phone call was made. "Hey...I think it's time to start".

0~0

A bluennete was staring at the street. She still was on deep thoughts. _'That woman...she was a stranger but I didn't feel that...she seemed familiar...and her name. Shizuru.' _she was thinking as a smile came to her face as she said the chestnut haired girl's name. '_but why did she leave like that? did something happen to her? I wonder...' _

Preoccupied as she on her own thoughts, Natsuki didn't notice three cars parking beside the white van she was in. Emerald eyes were soon shocked though, when she saw her friends and Miss Maria, getting out.

"NATSUKI!" the neko girl screamed enthusiastically as she was running to her. "I found them when I was in the supermarket!"

"THAT IDIOT BLEW OUR PLAN!" Nao cut, as she and the rest of their friends were now in the ice cream van.

"Wh-What happened spidey? " the bluennete asked the furious green eyed officer. Deep down though she was afraid of the answer. Knowing Mikoto well, she was certain she created a problem on their mission.

" It seems that I'm not on the mission anymore Natsuki. I showed up in front of lots of people and attracted attention" Mai added with a frown and a very disappointed look.

"Mai tried to help Mikoto get out of a fight but she's being exposed to a lot of people by doing so." Aoi stated on a sad face.

"That means she can't be on the mission tonight with us at that restaurant." Chie added

"See that NEKO-BAKA? Now what are we going to do? We should have been four people at Odisea tonight. But now we can't because Mai is too exposed already and Homura's people probaly noticed her today!" Nao was blurring out poitning her finger at the cat girl.

"Please, officers. Calm down. Since we're here I think there is a person who could replace Mai tonight." Miss Maria said looking at Natsuki. "Kuga san, if you agree to help us I would be very grateful, because right now we need an extra person for tonight. I would call another officer, but they will be late and miss tonight's mission. You are their friend, so I know I can trust you. I you agree I would be very grateful to have you work for us tonight." She said to the bluennette.

"I-I think I can do this Miss Maria!" the nave haired girl replied.

"I'm glad. Nao will be your partner. Officers Chie and Aoi will cooparate with you as well. Nagi Homura is having a party tonight at that restaurant across the street. You first need to go there in the party as couples and then put a tracker on him. Your partners will explain the plan to you that Understood?"

"Y-Yes! Understood" the bluennete replied, knowing the importance of the responsibility she was about to take. She was excited though, because she always admired the job her friends had. Maybe she was happy for another reason as well though...' _that means I will get to see this weird girl again...'_

"Gosh! I would never have imagined I was going to be a couple with that wolfer!" Nao shook away Natsuki from her thoughts.

"Wh-what kind of couple?" the emerald eyed girl questioned perplexedly the redhead.

"You 4 girls will pretend to be couples for tonight. This restaurant is dangerous for young ladies, as the men who party there always try to find for someone to spend their night." Miss Maria clarified

"Sometimes they can even be forceful and we can't take the risk of attracting even more attention" Officer Chie added.

"Nao will explain everything to you. I need to go now. Good luck." their boss finally added as she got into her car and left.

"I am going to explain to Natsuki everything!" Nao said in a playful and teasing tone. They all laughed.

" Couple with that spider?! I guess I should of thought that better!" sigh. The navy haired girl now said waving her hands around out of embarrassment. She looked down at her phone. Five missed calls from Takeda and two messages.

"What is wrong Natsuki?" a worried voice coming from her orange haired friend asked her.

"I-It's Takeda. He worries...I left without any warning. I-I don't know what to do" the biker said as she was looking down her phone. Suddenly her redhead friend grabbed it from her hands.

" You can't talk to him today, If everything goes fine you will call him tomorrow. "

"And remember, you can't tell him about this. It's a very important and high secret mission." Aoi added.

"Which reminds me...HOW THE HELL did you and Mikoto come here on the first place?!" Nao asked blatantly with a reddening face.

"Everything started when I wanted to find Mai and you guys..." Mikoto started explaining in a very detailed way how they ended up on Fuuka.

Natsuki was now upset but didn't show it. She wasn't sure why though. Was she worried about meeting again that weird chestnut haired girl? Or was she worried about Takeda?

'_It's going to be a long night...' _the bluennete mentally sighed and she was still looking down at her phone, while her friends now were laughing about something Mikoto was telling them.

0-0

Hey! That was ch6. I decided to make a longer chapter in a not so soon period of time. Also my exams are dangerously close and I'm not sure if my brain will be good enough to handle both writing this fanfic and studying at the same time. I finish at the end of June, so I'm not sure how often I will upload from now on until then. I certainly will keep on though no matter what!

**Y: **To clarify that memory scene on ch5 on the amusement park. The meaning of that scene was more for metaphorical reasons. When Shizuru threw away the key chain Natsuki gave her, it meant that they broke up after something happened. Now if you mean to clarify more on what happened and they broke up I can't, sorry :P If I reveal it now, I will have to end the story as well, and won't be able to explore the feelings that the protagonists feel during all this. Like Natsuki- Takeda relationship, Shizuru's angst and how Shiznat used to be.

**SammyKhan: **Thanks again for the review, I'm glad you like it so far! ^.^

** BubbleDuckie: **Nice picture, lol! Anyway, yes I wanted her to be with a guy first for several of reasons. First because this happens a lot in real life, and second for the angst of her being with another person instead of Shizuru, specially a guy. Takeda was my best choice out of all the guys. He did like her in the anime too


	7. Ch7 Night Party

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Sunrise, not me!

**0-0**

**Ch.7**: Night Party

It was already late noon and the sun was at the peak of the sky, making the temperature at that time the highest of the day. A city bird was sitting on the roof of an overcrowded van. Inside that, is the house and the work place of a neko girl. There is a single bed for the owner and an extra camp bed for her friend. Two people could barely fit in to live there, but now there was the double of that number inside. That made the temperature even higher and the ability of thinking logically to decrease. Four people, two officers and their two friends discussing anxiously and very carefully about a plan. The white pigeon on the roof suddenly fled away after the yells inside were heated by the discussion.

"So as you know I'm longer going inside Odisea. Miss Maria assigned me and Mikoto to be inside the van watching you from here, across that restaurant. We hid tiny spy devises in Nao's earring and Natsuki's small wolf cockade. Thus the boss and us will be able to observe Homura's moves with your help." the orange haired officer informed in a very professional and serious tone her two friends, the navy haired girl and her fellow co officer. "So, keeping your chips hidden and unnoticed is one part, and maybe the easiest." she added, gaining a frown from the emerald eyed girl.

"P-please go on..." Natsuki said, on a slightly nervous tone.

"After that, you will have to follow exactly what I'm about to tell you. This is the most difficult part..." Mai said and then she paused letting out a sigh. She scratched her neck uncomfortably. The officer knew well what she was about to say was dancing with danger because Nagi Homura was surrounded by guards and no one could approach him. "We have different missions for you two couples. First you and Nao would pretend to be a couple like Chie and Aoi, but as you know, your fellow cop here, Nao, figured we need a Plan B incase the original plan doesn't work." the feisty officer added.

THREE HOURS BEFORE

Mai broke into the restaurant's system and downloaded the map and the location where Homura would seat that night in the party. After their thorough examination of Odisea's paths and architecture they figured a hidden way to succeed. The ceiling of that place was very high and at least 7 meters tall. After that information they received, the original plan had been decided and explained by their boss, the gray haired woman. There were thick iron pillars on the top of the building, allowing for a single person to walk through them. Chie, who was the most trained and flexible officer would climb up there during the heat of the party when Homura would have the most of a fun and his attention would be drained away at the event. In order to get up there, a path in the left corner of the restaurant existed. It was some stairs, and by surpassing the ceiling, they led to the very top of the bulding. Mr Kaiji used to keep his food stokes, as well as other equipment like party gear and a Dj's set on the roof. He would use this staff tonight, when the party would be conducted. The short haired officer was going to use stairs as a way to reach on the pillars and walk slowly through them to where Homura would be partying. Her partner, Aoi, would be near the entrance of the stairs checking on her , and when the right time approaches, she would signal Chie to shoot, from a special gun, the chip into Nagi's shirt . It was a very light one and would make no impact when landed to that guy's clothes, so he wouldn't be able to sense it. Natsuki and Nao would pretend to be just a couple. They would very discretely have their eyes on Homura during the mission, helping the other two to remain unnoticed. That was originally what Miss Maria planned, but Nao, who was a very clever and sneaky officer, made an objection.

PRESENT TIME

"S-So...what is that Plan B spider?" Natsuki asked inquiring the red head.

"Well, wolfie, if something goes wrong with Chie and Aoi, we should help more than just observing. I suggested we use our woman powers on Homura..." she answered with a smirk, knowing the bluennete's reaction to this.

"WH-WHAT?!" Natsuki's eyes almost popped out and her hands starting shaking. "Th-This is very dangerous! Besides I can't even seduce anyone for my life!" she stated anxiously, almost yelling. Her veins were almost popping out of her hand when she hit Mikoto's fridge.

"I'm sure Nao did this in order to avoid being a couple with Natsuki!" Mikoto who was listening, interrupted.

"HAHA you got it Neko!" the redhead replied on laughter trying to hide a small blush. "Sure! This is why that plan first came to my mind!"

" I knew Nao would feel a little flashed holding Natsuki's hand!" the neko girl added very blatantly on a devious implying smirk...

"Y-YOU LITTLE...!" the lime eyed girl was now very angered and her face was unusually red. She grabbed Mikoto by the neck and started choking her. Before though she even manage to let both of her hands stay on the girl for too long, their violet eyed friend hit her hard on the head with a pan, and she stopped the redhead's sudden mania. Mai knew her partner in work was having anger issues and would stop thinking logically when she was feeling embarrassed or enraged.

"You two STOP THAT NOW!" a very demanding voice from the orange haired officer yelled. Everyone was afraid of Mai when she was angry, so they immediately woke up from that trance. Natsuki was looking at her friends frightened, with wide open eyes. She was really wondering how come they could all still be friends after those kind of situations, that were happening quite often among them. After the feisty's girl interruption there was a total silence among that tiny room.

"OK! I agreed to take part on the mission, and if I have to do this then so be it! "The emerald girl stated after a whole minute of silence.

"Tsk, finally you admitted my genius..." Nao answered very calmly and in an indifferent tone, while fixing her hair in the bathroom's mirror. 'T_hat girl surely is bipolar...' _Natsuki thought to herself after observing the officer's sudden mood swing.

"Anyhow, officers Chie and Aoi are now at the hotel we stay here in Fuuka. It's still noon and until that party starts, at 1 am we have to get ready." Mai said to the rest of the group.

"Yes, let's go get something to eat first" Natsuki added.

While all that was unfolding inside the white van at the park, across the street people from Odisea's staff were going hectic about the preparations for the infamous party. Of course Mr. Kaiji or any other person didn't know who Nagi Homura, tonight's star actually was. The afro haired man only knew he was a very rich and important person. And of course that meant doing the best he could for his restaurant's reputation. Some very needed phone calls should of been made. His chubby fingers dialed the number of people necessary for the party. First he called one of the best Dj's of Fuuka. Then he also invited some extra dancers, both male and female, to wander around for the viewing pleasure of the guests. They were just fillers though, because the business man knew that his waitress, that chestnut girl, would be the real attraction of that night.

0~0

It was now dark outside. A warm breath of air was strolling through the streets of Fuuka, passing by the big buildings. Inside Odisea, the people from the staff, waitresses, bodyguards and cooks were ready and the first costumers had already just arrived. The main bodyguard for tonight was a handsome dark haired guy. He was sitting still outside the big entrance when he spotted a familiar face approaching. '_Here is comes...' _he thought and before he even realized a blonde woman was in front of him.

"Haruka-san. What a pleasure to be our Dj for tonight." He greeted the girl on a very polite tone.

"Do pretend to be happy to see me again, Reito! I know you don't really like me." she said on her usual hectic tone. "Now let me in...!Mr Kaiji needs me for tonight" she added proudly, pushing the guard aside before he even let her in.

As the Dj walked in, her eyes first laid on her old high school rival. A crimson gaze girl dressed on her waitress uniform. Her short dress stopped at the middle of the thighs revealing the girl's long and well shaped legs. It was a simple black tight fabric, with red short sleeves and buttons in the middle of the chest. The chestnut haired waitress, as well as the other female workers, always left the top two unbuttoned leaving her red bra almost showing. Almost. She was also wearing a red gemstone as necklace on her neck, drawing the attention of the customers to her bust. Mr Kaiji knew very well about business and he wasn't willing to let his workers' physical beauty go on waste. That was a proven fact, his genius on market and social interaction always brought the best of clients in his restaurant. It was a very well known fact for him, that good looking staff was one of the fundamental parts for a successful business.

"Haruka-san." the beautiful crimson eyed girl politely greeted.

"Shizuru..." the Dj greeted as well. Their relationship during school was one side competitive, but during those four years, as Haruka grew more mature she accepted inside her Shizuru's worth. She still would not act like it though, making a fuss when there was the opportunity to do so. The blond girl headed to the music console and by putting on the earphones, the music started playing.

A car with two girls parked outside Odisea. A tall short haired girl wearing a rose cockade on her vest got out first and opened the door. Her partner, a blue eyed girl on a deep blue dress and green earrings came out. They walked towards the door. A handsome black haired guy welcomed them in, leading the two girls to their booked table.

"Chie..." the shorter girl hesitantly said as she grabbed the other officer's arm."I'm a little conscious about tonight..."

"Don't be, everything will go according to our plan. And just in case we fail and be discovered, officers are sll around the block dressed as everyday people. They will come in and noone will get hurt. The only thing we can lose is Homura again." she reassured her partner as they seated on the table.

After half an hour the same good looking bodyguard, Reito, saw two stunning women in front of him on the door. It was a redhead dressed on a black revealing shirt and mini skirt. Her friend was an emerald eyed beauty, wearing blue tight pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a wolf cockade on it.

Natsuki and Nao didn't come with the other two officers because they shouldn't reveal they knew the couple. It was a part of keeping a low profile. Reito let them in and took them to their table. The music coming from the Dj in the console was playing really loud by now. Natsuki turned behind and saw Chie and Aoi sitting and waiting patiently as they acknowledged her with a slight nod.

"A waitress will come soon. Please enjoy." the bodyguard said politely on a smile as he left.

The waitresses were in the kitchen chatting, when the brown plaited one spotted the new clients. "Oh, it's that ice cream seller!" she stated a little enthusiastically. She would definitely recognize Natsuki again, even though she had only seen her one time at the park. Her brunette cousin next to her suddenly felt a power of lightening striking her heart. She knew very well about whom Arika was talking about. The younger girl knew about Shizuru's ex girlfriend, but she had never met her, so she didn't know it was that bluennete from the ice cream van. The brunette felt her breathing slowing down and her neck closing. That suffocating feeling was back once again. The black hole was now choking the beautiful brunette. She suddenly walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

"Sh-Shizuru...!" the third green haired waitress called on her co worker while running behind her. She reached the door her the girl locked herself.

"Sh-Shizuru!" She called again while moving the handle of the door up and down frantically. " Please let me in! Shizuru!" she kept on repeating. The brunette didn't really want to deal with her right now, but the green haired girl insisted.

"Please, Tomoe-san, I'm fine really. I just want to stay alone right now, so please leave." the brunette tried to say as calm as she could but her voice would still tremble a lot.

"I will not leave you alone! Please Shizuru don't make me worry so much...! You are aware I know about you and that Kuga, after all we were all on the same school and I had learned how much she hurt you!" the girl was saying in a very clingy and pleading tone. She was pretty attached to the former Kaishou, even though she knew that brunette didn't feel the same about her. She was trying to keep her jealousy hidden all the time, especially when she was watching Reito trying to flirt with Shizuru. She knew that jealous acting would make it only worse, but deep down she despised that guy with all her being. But It was different now. She knew very well about Natsuki. That's why now, no matter how many times the locked brunette kept on telling her she was fine and wanted to stay alone, the green haired waitress wouldn't leave. "Pl-please Shizuru just let me in I can help!"

"Hey Tomoe! Leave her alone already!" a third girl who just walked into the bathroom said on a demanding voice. "If she's having a bad time and wants to stay by herself, you have to respect that! Otherwise...I will make you by myself...!" saying these words the blue eyes started burning fire, and a very tense gaze was being exchanged between the two girls. Tomoe knew Shizuru was listening, and she didn't want to reveal how much she disliked the ant-like girl in front of the brunette. Arika on the other hand didn't know about what her cousin was upset, but she learned not to question. She knew Shizuru got those flashes from time to time for no particular reason. She was even in front of them a lot of times when she was sleeping at the older girl's house at nights. So Arika was accustomed to it, and knew that Shizuru just needed time alone.

"Ok...I'm sorry. I will leave now." Tomoe replied on a seemingly apologetic tone and she walked away. Arika sighed and followed the green haired girl, leaving the brunette still inside the bathroom.

0~0

'_At times like this, when Natsuki comes to my mind I start remembering my whole life right from the start again._'

Shizuru was a very intelligent and kind child. A burden was hidden in her heart though. It was a void, a black hole inside her little heart. Her elegance and well manners, along with her high achievements gave a very high class aura around her. She was always among the favorite students of the teachers. Her attitude and beauty were magnetizing. Those attributes were very rare for a person, especially that young. People didn't see her parents very often, but they guessed she came from a wealthy family because of those attributes of her personality. That wasn't true though. Her family was far from rich or perfect.

Her father worked as wine maker on his own business. His job demanded a lot of time outside their home, so Shizuru growing up didn't get to see him very often. Her mother was from another city, very far from Fuuka and she didn't have any relatives nor any support there. So she was staying at home everyday taking care of her daughter. There were times that she would stay inside the house for a whole month, going out only to buy supplies from the supermarket when Shizuru was still baby or very young. That soon made led her into depression. Sleeping all day was her coping mechanism, the escape from her cage. The more the brunette was getting older, the bigger that terrible void inside her was becoming. Shizuru eventually had noone to talk to, tell her problems or even trust. The only way to forget, to feel a sense of purpose was being an over achiever. At the second year of high school, the crimson eyed girl's parents separated. Her mother left their home and went back at her parents. Shizuru stayed with her father who was still working all day. She only got to see him at the night, and it really wasn't enough. Not enough to fill the void from neither her mother, nor his absence all these years. It was that period, that the brunette started having all these destructive thoughts. Her life seemed so drained and hopeless. She kept on smiling, surpisignly fooling everyone with it. Little people could guess that dark shadow in her heart.

'_We were having the school trip that was been conducted every year, for educational purposes. It was on an island, near Fuuka, that carried a great historical importance and our teachers were guiding us through its archeological monuments. Before arriving there, I was roaming on the Ferry. It was that time where my thoughts were getting out of control. I was thinking of doing very bad things to myself, and honestly it seemed as the only solution. I was walking on the edges of that big cruise boat, feeling the warm air of the sea blowing in my face. Looking down, all I could see was the waves and the white color of the trails the boat was leaving to the water. That was the first time that girl approached me first. I knew her before that, but we weren't anything more than just acquaintances. It was then, where I felt an unknown feeling inside of me. I felt safe, just by knowing a person would approach me aside from the student council. I knew...I could feel it in my soul, she did care. And it felt as I knew her even before that. Her smile was very warm, even though she seemed cold on the outside. That day, she made my void vanish by her presence...'_

Shizuru was now calm and awoken from her inner monologue inside that closed door. She had made her desicion. No matter what happened between them in the past, it was gone. She had to overcome that phase of her life, and tonight was that time. Walking out of the bathroom she entered in the kitchen and Arika smiled. The ant-like waitress knew what that face on her cousin meant. The brunette was confident about herself. In fact, the brown haired girl hadn't seen her like that for a long atime, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Shi-Shizuru... you're ok?" the green headed waitress asked when she got in.

"I'm fine Tomoe, thanks for your concern"

"I hope so...I mean she...she's here tonight..."

"It's fine. Today everything will be fine." Shizuru cut her, before letting anything slip from Tomoe and Arika hear. She didn't want to tell her cousin, because she was certain of what would follow after the revelation that this emerald eyed costumer was Natsuki, the brunette's ex.

Tomoe let out a smile but she tried to hide something else behind that. It was jealousy. The greenhead knew that by "fine" Shizuru meant that she was going to get over Natsuki that night. But sometimes that waitress knew the brunette better than her own self. She was actually happy to see Natsuki again even though she thought otherwise. She was going to make everything she could to prevent that though...

**0-0**

So I decided that making longer(ish) chapters with more details would be better and maybe more interesting. This is the first part of that night party decided to cut it here. Please feel free to say your opinions if you wish, good or bad! It's always very helpful knowing what people who read this think about the whole plot/story. I could elaborate more on something you feel is missing as well. Thanks for reading, and see you soon! :D

0~0

** Hitsugi** . I hope you read this, If you don't I will post my reply on the next chapter. Now to your point. I did give hints, they're subtle but they certainly do exist. If you read carefully through the chapters you can guess the possibilities. But really, writing this I know that If I give away something very blatant, it will be very obvious and predictable. So I will have to end the story in probably one more big chapter.  
Also the point of my story is not based solely on why they break up. It's about angst and how their emotions evolve during the process of meeting again after some time. Getting straight to the point is not believable ( for me at least) and kind of meaningless. Also everything on that story (yes Nagi) connects together I have to say.


	8. Ch8 Night Party II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these Mai Hime characters! They all belong to Sunrise.

**0-0**

**ch8**: Night Party II

Darkness was already embracing mightily the night at the city. People from the big park could hear the loud music coming from across the street. Two black cars had just arrived beside the street. A young blond man dressed formally came out from the first car as he signaled for the second to stop. After opening the door, a short guy with spiky pale green hair and vicious red eyes came out. He was wearing a red Malibu t-shirt with palm trees, and white casual trousers. The taller guy in black approached him and they both headed to the front door.

"Welcome to Odisea gentlemen, may I know your names to check it from the list?" Reito welcomed the two men in front of him with a polite smile.

"I'm Nagi Homura and this is my bodyguard Tate Yuuichi, tonight's special party star" the short guy answered with cockiness and slightly annoyed tone by the bodyguard's ignorance to his identity. Reito's eyes opened by surprise and he really struggled keeping his mouth to the previous polite smile.

"O-Of course Mr. Homura, excuse my ignorance. Please, come in." he said as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead while he led them inside the loud restaurant. Nagi's eyes mischievously lightened at the sight of the abundance of wine, loud music and beauties. That devilish character knew he could achieve everything he wanted with no consequences, simply because he thought he was amazing. His true colors though, were painted strongly by narcissism.

"He's here." Nao said to Mai and the others inside Odisea over her communication earrings. Her boss was inside with the orange haired officer and her neko friend when the redhead saw Nagi sitting down to his table. "He's surrounded by other men and a blond bodyguard." the lime green eyed girl added.

"Ok 's time for the show to begin..." Miss Maria signaled to the officers from inside the white ice cream van.

"You know what that means honey huh?" Nao said as she turned her attention to a nervous bluennete.

"I...I know. Let's start." Natsuki replied as she swallowed to suppress her anxiety. Suddenly her sight caught a gorgeous waitress talking to the Dj.

"Damn...Kuso! Does she really had to be there right now?" those swears came out from Natsuki's mouth almost instantly as her heart started beating really fast at the sight of that beautiful girl.

"What did you say idiot? That brunette over there?" Nao replied angrily when she heard her cursing friend.

"Listen idiot...that plan is the easiest for you! All you have to do is go to that Dj and tell her to play the music louder, then start chit-chatting with her about whatever the hell you want and if anything goes wrong you inform Chie and Aoi from your cockade...!" the redhead officer said on clenching teeth, trying to keep her fists away from the stunned bluennete. After all, she was right that time. Natsuki's job was simple. The Dj Console was in the middle of that big restaurant and higher than the floor level. So, it was the perfect place for her to be, in order to watch Nagi Homura clearly without him noticing anything strange. All she had to do was being friendly to that blond sloppy Dj.

Natsuki's eyes turned to the floor. Sigh. "Ok ok I'm going" she said as she headed to the music console.

0~0

"Having a good time miss?" a short haired woman asked politely her partner. This phrase obviously was a code meaning if they should proceed with their plan or not.

"Not yet Chie. Not until Natsuki decides we can." the other blue eyed girl answered. That meant they had to still wait.

0~0

Back at that source of the loud sound two girls, a blonde and a brunette were chatting.

"S-SHIT! Is that K-Kuga?!" the Dj's eyes popped out in total shock as she saw a bluennete approaching them. "Wh-What the hell does she want here?! Especially after s-she..."

"Hmm. Watch me playing Haruka-san and learn." a voice from the waitress interacted as the bluennete was approaching even more, looking a little nervous. After meeting Natsuki again, Shizuru had decided that four years were enough. She was fed up feeling miserable about the way Natsuki treated her before that explosion in Fuuka's lab.

"B-But that cheating piece of..." Haruka screamed angrily near that loud console, but her voice couldn't be heard by anyone who wasn't beside her.

"Please... just get along through this like me." Shizuru cut her again on a smirk as she stopped the blonde's hands from going hectic. The navy haired girl was now there and looking a little embarrassed on what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and looked back at her friends as she signaled them to proceed.

"Aoi, I'm having a great time right now." The brown haired officer told the other girl when she saw Natsuki at the Dj console. That meant the bluennete saw Nagi and he was distracted by then. "Would you like to dance with me?" Chie added wearing a handsome smile.

"It would be a pleasure." the brown haired girl replied on a sweet smile. She took the taller girl's hand and they walked away from their table on holding hands. They pretended to get up so they would dance, but after the music playing louder they immediately headed to the left corner of the restaurant, towards the stairs.

A blond guy wearing black, who was very good with details, noticed a difference inside the restaurant's seating distribution. His boss was now eyeing the dancers and waitresses inside the party, so he was too busy to notice. But Tate wasn't his best bodyguard and right arm on vain.

"Nagi-sama I need to go check something. I'll be right there." he said as he excused himself from the table where Homura and the others were partying with the dancers.

"Yes go, Tate. Oh and come back soon, I really need to show you a girl I've been eyeing since we got in." Nagi replied on a smirk staring at a brunette waitress. He might of been one of the most notorious criminals, but when it came to having any type of fun, he could become more oblivious than he should. One could say it was due to his narcissistic weakness of overindulge. That's why he had hire Tate Yuuichi, the blond bodyguard didn't lose himself in this type of fun, so he could stay focused on his purpose.

0~0

"H-hey... u-uhm...can you please put on a track I would like for me and my friend other there?" the bluennete said when she finally reached to the Dj. She was trying really hard to not look at the waitress next her.

The two girls gave her a surprised gaze, as the mouth of the blond one opened slightly. That emerald eyed girl was acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world to go up there, near to her ex, and pretend she doesn't even notice her. Making it seem as if she didn't even know Shizuru. The one she hurt so much after betraying in such a vile way some night. Of course Shizuru wasn't surprised by that behavior now. After all, the brunette waitress thought, Natsuki was pretending she was in love with Shizuru during the time they dated. The bluennete was telling her that she was her most precious person, and after that she caught Natsuki cheating. Shizuru's heart was bleeding. She never did date anyone during those years, only sleeping around just to punish herself even more for something it wasn't even her fault.

'_Tsk...That girl has amazing deceiving skills. Honestly, why did I have to fall in love with you? To make my heart suffer even more of course. Yes, to make it suffer to a point of where I couldn't take it anymore...' _that's what the crimson eyed girl was now thinking looking at her ex's oblivious face when she requested the song. That made the chestnut haired waitress angry. It was tragically funny how that built up sorrow inside her all that time was turning into rage in just those few minutes. Haruka was still looking at Natsuki, when a sudden sense of fear stroked her back and gave her chills. When the blonde turned her gaze to the former Kaishou, that sense of fear was confirmed. A different aura was being emitted from her than usual. It wasn't a dark shadow like sadness, but anger mixed with passion and lust. If people could actually see that aura, red would definitely be the color surrounding the brunette.

After that moment of silent communication between those three, a snap got Natsuki out of her oblivion.

"Ara...what song would Na-tsuki wish the Dj to play?" the Kyoto girl said on devious smirk, as the bluennete turned her eyes on her now. Emerald watched the lustful crimson in front of her. Suddenly a flash hit Natsuki. '_I-It's the color of the sunrise...that deep red I was hunting back there in my dreams. She seems familiar...' _

"I-It doesn't matter, I mean I only want a loud song to..." but the bluennete suddenly paused at the realization of something. That girl... "W-Wait! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" she yelled at that loud place on a trembling voice.

"WHAAAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING IDIOT?!" the blonde Dj snapped on rage. "I knew what your kind was back then, but coming here and pretending like you don't give a damn about everything that has happened is beyond any excuse!"

Shizuru was enraged listening to these words. No matter how much she wanted to show Natsuki how well she was doing after their break up, she wasn't able now, after hearing all this nonsense. An impulse was building up against her chest and now it was boiling. She tried really hard to restrain herself, trying to remind herself that what she wanted was revenge. But now it was too late.

The flustered waitress grabbed with one hand Natsuki's arm violently, and with the other the bluennete's head, as she pushed their lips together on a lustful kiss. Natsuki was beyond shocked. Her body couldn't move, but her lips were dancing with those of the waitress. She could feel the texture and the wetness in her mouth as her own were moving along with those cherry tasting lips. She wanted to drink it. The other girl's chest was pressing against her own, it was soft and round. The fabric from that black dress Shizuru was wearing was making the sensation on Natsuki's own bust even more realistic as they were slightly rubbing against each other. No matter how much the bluennete tried not to, she was definitely aroused by that. More than she ever did with Takeda and that's what made her question her own self. She felt guilty about her boyfriend who loved her was worried about her all that time. Doing something like that with that chestnut haired girl, it felt totally comfortable and normal, and that's what created even more tension and anxiety to the younger girl. Suddenly she pushed away hard the dazed brunette, making her trip and falling on the floor of that loud place.

"WH-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE IDIOT?!" Haruka screamed as she watched Shizuru laying on the floor.

"I...I didn't mean to...I-I'm s..." but before Natsuki could apologize to the crimson eyed girl, the waitress' eyes became watery and she got up immediately and walked away fast. The bluennete ran behind her leaving the blonde Dj enraged by her behavior. Haruka couldn't follow them though, so she grabbed the microphone and talked down to the people from it.

"Alright! The game is over! Now let the music become even more hypnotizing. Let's all express our emotions and eliminate the negativity!" she finally said as she started playing a track, diming the lights more.

0~0

Shizuru was heading to the kitchen when she passed by the stairs that lead to the building's roof. She stopped there, as among that loud music, she could hear screams.

"You bitch! Get down from there or else your love here will suffer!" Tate was demanding from Chie to get down from the pillars, while he was holding a knife to Aoi's face.

"I will just don't hurt her!" she said as she jumped from the pillars down to the stairs where that guy and her partner were. But before she even managed to land, that blond guy kicked pretty hard her on the face. He seemed to do it just for fun. Chie's glasses broke and blood came out of her nose as she fell down to the floor.

"CHIE!" Aoi managed to get away from Tate's grip and ran to the other girl. She touched her face and tears started coming out. The blond guy became enraged when the girl slipped away from him and grabbed her again.

"AHHH!" the poor blue eyed girl screamed as she felt his knife cutting through her face. When the first drop of blood came out Aoi's face, that was the red flag for the short haired officer and her brain stopped thinking logically. On an impulse she tried attacking the guy, but he was too quick and averted the incoming fist on his face. Chie was very well trained as an officer but that guy was special.

"Huh! You think you can really beat me by your simple police training? I used to be one of the bests ninja in Japan! No matter what, your little attacks are useless to me!" the man was stating on a very arrogant tone. It was obvious he was enjoining all of this. The taller officer's sight was very blurry and she couldn't see anything at all without her glasses, but she could hear Aoi's scared breathing.

Shizuru was standing on the first floor frozen, hearing all this unfolding up in the middle floor of the stairs. She was feeling disgusted by the thought of a man heating these women, feeling unable to help them.

"Leave her alone asshole!" Chie angrily screamed only to receive another slap on the face. Aoi started crying at the sight of the injured girl. Her heart ached, and the pain was worse than any other physical pain she had received from that guy. The blue eyed girl's hopes were shattered when she realized the reason Mai and Miss Maria didn't reach them. It was that damn loud music, and the others were unable to hear what was going on. So they might of assumed everything was fine.

"Now let's get you two coppers out of here!" He said as he used a paralyze ejection to Chie. Then he quickly grabbed Aoi's arm and did the same. He called two other guards to come and help him with the girls.

Natsuki was still looking for Shizuru to apologize, when she saw her next to the stairs, standing frozen. The bluennete's instincts warned her immediately when she saw two other men with black suits coming towards the stairs. Without thinking of it she ran to the brunette, grabbed her by the arm and led her immediately in a dark corner, away from the stairs. Shizuru tried to scream really loud but when she felt Natsuki's strong grip on her mouth she woke up from her oblivion. They were now standing still in that corner near the stairs. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw two men and the blond guy taking the injured officers, and fleeing away of the restaurant.

"DAMN!" Natsuki shouted, when they men left from the back exit door.

"Wh-What was all of that?" Shizuru looked at the other girl, while a big amount of scared tears got out of her eyes. Natsuki sighed.

"Look, since you saw all of this you are a witness by now and probably in danger if they learn about us. I have to explain everything to you, but you have to keep it a secret. For your shake and for my friends' shake." Natsuki told the brunette. After emphasising how serious that actually was, she explained everything that was going on. Why the police was after Nagi Homura, as well as her own part on all of this. Shizuru was listening very carefully, and after a moment of silence between those two...

"I-I want ...NO I have to help!" Shizuru demanded from the bluennete. "I didn't know Nagi Homura is a criminal of selling war technology, but he has visited us here again on the past. And I have to tell you, I am definetely a better Plan B for him than you..."

"Bu-But...!"

"Shhh..." the brunette stopped Natsuki from objecting by putting her index finger into the bluennete's mouth. "You can't go with plan B now. You won't be able to seduce that guy. I'm your best choice right now, or may I say, your Plan C. He was hitting on me pretty hard on the past, and he knows I'm not involved with the police. Besides..." Shizuru got a sad expression. "Besides, even If I am still really messed up by you...now I can see that, I-I could never bear watching you get hurt, Na-tsuki." she said on a half sad smile as a tear came out of her crimson eye.

Natsuki on the other hand was really confused. What did that girl meant and how did she know her name? How could a beautiful stranger like that waitress talk so tenderly, so warmly inside her heart? The bluennete was still very shocked by her friends kidnapping though, and she decided to let all those questions for the end. She was going to her table where she would inform Nao and the others about the sad news. She let the waitress head back to the music console as she felt an awful feeling watching the girl getting away from her. She felt empty not being near that beautiful waitress. It felt seemilar to that shadow that had been choking her in her dreams. Soon, she shrugged it off though, as she was now approaching to the table. A very upset Nao was waiting for her.

**0-0**

Hey! As you can see one of the reasons they broke up is revealed. It is because Natsuki cheated. Ugly, I know, but maybe appearances can be deceiving! There's more than that, coming to the next chapters slowly. Everything connects to that story I can only say. Patience is a virtue kiddos. I also want to give "screen time" to the other characters as well, because I think they make the story even more interesting than it would of been by just plain Shiznat. Also poor Chie and Aoi being kidnapped...I really didn't like writing them getting hit by Tate, but that scene was necessary for the plot.

Anyways bye for now!


	9. Ch9 The Old and the New

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters, Sunrise does.

**ch9:** "The Old and the New"

The music was loud and it was the peak of the party now. In a table it seemed as two girls were having a quarrel.

"I-IDIOT! It's your fault, you should have called us!" a redhead officer frantically yelled.

"I-I told you! I didn't reach there on time..."

"Keep your voices down BAKAS!" Mai angrily interrupted from the white van. "I already informed Miss Maria about Chie and Aoi...they still have their tracking devises on, so we have already started looking for them. I will be the one giving you the orders from now on!" she added on a very bossy tone. She was very upset with these two about letting something like that happen to their friends.

"Ok there miss perfect. Go on!" Nao replied bothered. The other officer felt the sarcasm on the redhead's voice but choose to leave it like that.

"We're going with plan B now." Mai didn't like what she was telling them. The feisty girl was already upset, but Miss Maria's orders couldn't be disobeyed. Now they really had to make it work.

"S-Someone said will help me." the bluennete responded.

"WHAT? Don't tell me you've told that waitress about it too!" lime eyes screamed.

"Gosh NAO! I've told you she was in front of it when it happened...I had no other choice, she already knew!"

"Hey you two stop it NOW! It's not time for your usual fights!" the third girl interrupted again from the communication devises. "Natsuki, we can't involve her in this. Besides we don't even know her, let alone trust her!"

"Yes! Finally she's right wolfie! You don't even know her." Nao added and then her face got a blush from what she was about to say. "And you let her kiss you too!"

"Wh-What?! Did you see it?!"

"Of course I did you idiot! It is my job looking at your stupid ass tonight!" the redhead started swearing again, as her face was becoming even redder by each passing second.

"Is Nao jealous again?" Mikoto suddenly said from the communication chip to the officer. She was asleep for the last one hour, but woke up from Mai's loud voice and heard their conversation.

"I swear you won't leave Fuuka alive Neko!" the lime eyed girl replied and an imaginary scene of her choking the ice cream seller played in her head.

"Stop that you two! I'm going there now, but first I'll have to talk to her." Natsuki said as she pointed at the brunette waitress who was at the Dj console. The bluennete got up and looked at Nagi. She was scared, but for some reason talking to Shizuru before that gave her some courage.

0~0

"You really seem different Shizuru. Are you sure that Kuga didn't say any of her bullshit again?"

"I'm fine Haruka, really." The brunette answered on a half smile. Her crimson eyes seemed spaced out and her former classmate had noticed it.

"Speaking of, look who's coming here again…" the blonde said as her eyes stiffened at the sight of the girl approaching. "I swear, tonight I will reap her head off if she keeps on playing with us like before!" the Dj added before stopping when the bluennete was there.

Natsuki looked at the waitress and after some nods the two girls walked away like it was so natural. Haruka's eyes popped out of surprise and rage. She could never understand the reasons why the former Kaishou didn't kick that girl's arse immediately.

0~0

The bluennete and the waitress found a place where they could talk, away from that loud techno sound.

"I know." Shizuru stated blankly by folding her arms.

"Wh-What do you know?"

"Your friend...I saw you two arguing. I know she doesn't want me to be involved." she said and Natsuki was caught on a surprise. That girl in front of her was definitely smart.

"That's right...this is very important and I can't break the orders. We will have to talk again though…"

'_T_-_Talk again?' _the waitress thought to herself.

"…because as you know you're a witness and you may need to testify." the bluennete finally added. An observant eye could notice that a blush was hiding well in her face talking to Shizuru. She was still recalling the feeling of their kiss.

'_Yes, of course that would be you idiot! H-How much of a fool could I make myself to in one night?' _the brunette thought again, as she realized something she didn't like at all. Not only she pretended like everything was fine between them too, but she got her hopes up as well."I guess so. I will just be watching you from afar then." she finally answered. Her tone seemed very composed, but the situation inside her was as agitated as the rhythm of that loud party. The feelings were flowing wild through her veins. Fear about Natsuki and sadness after their encounter. She wore her best and most calm mask though, as she watched Natsuki heading to Nagi Homura.

0~0

Dancers dressed on a little fabric were moving along the vibes of the night. Someone could say they looked like pigeons gathered around a piece of bread. All of them trying so hard to impress the star, because that meant extra tips of course. A short guy was dancing near his table, holding to his hand a glass of the expensive red wine he was drinking. During the playing beat his eyes caught the feminine figure of a long haired beautiful girl adding herself in the dancing crowd near him. A smirk was the response to the sight. '_A shy one...That seems like a fun challenge for tonight.' _he thought before starting walking towards that bluennete.

"She's there." the redhead officer informed Mai and her boss who were both in the van now.

"Keep your eyes very close to her Nao. If you spot anything remotely dangerous signal us immediately. Homura is more smart that bringing any weapon with him when partying, but we still can't take any risk again." Miss Maria informed.

"Please, tell us what's going on right now!" Mai asked. Her plead of the information sounded more desperate than she would of liked. She didn't want to lose her temper in front of her co officers or show how much she was worried about her friend.

"H-He's approaching her...He actually seems excited?!" Nao stated on a very inquiring tone. Question marks were painted in her lime eyes. Natsuki was very red and fidgety but she could partially manage to hide it. All that anxiety was like precious honey for that short bee.

"He's dancing near her. Damn!" the redhead coursed as she knew what her friend had to do next.

"Now she has to respond." Mai finished the sentence.

Natsuki approached the guy more and she tried to give him her best moves. She couldn't manage it though and her body was becoming more frigid.

"Tsk, look at the Kuga. I can't believe she's dancing with that midget now!" a Dj from the music console marked, talking to the person next to her. Of course the waitress already knew, as she couldn't take her eyes off that unfolding situation.

"She's actually nervous." the girl replied. She could read behind that hiding mask and knew Natsuki was actually very troubled.

"What?! Why would I or you care about how she's feeling? Her true colors are still showing Shizuru! She's the man hunter she used to be before dumping you!" letting these words out, she gave the girl next to her a cold feeling by that last statement. Haruka was trying to help her stop giving attention to the bluennete, but it brought the opposite results. She meant no harm, but bringing all these memories back, was like a stab at Shizuru's chest.

"I'm going there too"

"A-Are you kidding me?!"

"A girl can have fun by playing along, right Haruka?" Shizuru stated. That response wasn't genuine though. It had nothing to do with her having fun or partying, but she knew well what to say to the Dj in order to make her stop the scolding.

0~0

"Hey there pretty." a husky voice pinched a navy head's ears. It chilled her body, as the touch of two hands surrounded the bluennete's waist. Nagi got straight to the point, he didn't like waiting and he knew how to be persuasive. "May I know your name?" he asked as his hands were now rubbing the upper part of her body. They felt wet and sloppy, something that was stimulating the disgust on Natsuki's senses. Their bodies were touching now and he was trying to clench on her even more. After some minutes of dancing together, Nagi was extremely absorbed by her but the bluennete couldn't bear it at all. He stroked her hair and was going for it. But Natsuki was very uncomfortable and didn't even want to look at him. Suddenly she felt an unexplainable panic. The room was very suffocating and she couldn't breathe. She turned around and gained her personal space again. The plan wasn't going to work for sure. She couldn't stand it, so she turned her back to that devious character and walked away.

"Ara…Where is Natsuki going?" the bluennete stopped after a waitress got on her way, leaving no space for her to escape. "It was just getting fun, especially when your partner is as charming as this." Shizuru added looking at Nagi. He smiled very confidently. Being complimented by Odisea's well known brunette waitress was surely a boost to his ego.

"Shizuru. You should be happy she's leaving because then I can be all yours." the green haired guy replied on a devilish wink. He used to try flirting with the waitress before, but to no avail. She seemed different that night though. More demanding and passionate than before. He took a few steps towards them, grabbed the bluennete by the hand, as he was going to feel her lips. The upset girl wanted to hit him like crazy, but couldn't do it. Before she met him though, a gentle hand touched her shoulder, dragging her away from that short guy before he managed to do it.

"Hm Shizuru, I never knew you would be jealous." Nagi said on a smirk, pretending like that this wasn't his intension from the beginning. To kiss that navy head to show he could have whoever he wanted.

"You know it's me you want Nagi-san." Shizuru said playing along to his game. She seemed so natural on flirting but her true intentions were much different. Nagi let go of the girl's hand and approached the waitress as she was teasing him with her eyes. The more the music was playing the more he was closer to her. First his hands touched her hips as they were dancing together. He got really close and the brunette could smell the wine near her face. His red eyes were burning from desire. He was finally kissing her.

Natsuki was behind them and she could see those hands touching the waitress. They were filthy and repulsing. '_Why would she do something like that? Just so I won't have to do it?' __She was definitely disturbed by that and __a_ll of these thoughts didn't make any sense to her. On the other hand, she really had to move fast by then. As the attention of that short guy was still occupied, the biker took the mini chip quickly and, in the darkness of that place, she put it on his shirt.

"Officer Nao here. Plan B has succeeded. Now we have to wait until the party ends so we finish this with the final part." The redhead informed as she kept on watching.

After the heated event crimson eyes broke the contact. His red ones protested, but Shizuru spoke.

"Uh-Uh. That's enough for a night Nagi. You can't eat too much sweet on only one night" she said on a fake smile that could fool everyone.

"I will take this as an invitation for more in the future."

"Good things come to those who wait Nagi-san."

After that, the short guy tried to object but stopped when he saw the figure of a waitress looking at them. That girl was smiling very politely, but she was hiding things noone could notice.

"Shizuru, we need to go back to work now. Mr Kaiji says the party is going to be over soon. "Tomoe told her co worker and soon both of them got away. Natsuki who was still stunned and shocked woke up by Shizuru when she nodded her to move away as well. The party was going to be over in less than half an hour.

A green haired guy got out of Odisea. That's what the officers from the van were now spotting.

"It's time" Miss Maria told Mai and Mikoto. The final part of the plan was very important.

As Nagi was heading to his black car two fighting girls were approaching him.

"Look at what you did! My best skirt is now useless baka!" the orange haired girl was yelling to her short friend.

"It's not my fault! I told you I'm sorry!" Mikoto was screaming at the girl getting closer to the short guy. His eyes were giving her a death glare but she wouldn't notice…

"I-I'm so sorry sir…"

"Don't touch me stupid girl!" Nagi said to Mikoto when she bumped to him. He pushed her away like something dirty that he didn't want to touch for too long and he got into his car. Soon his bodyguards followed and he had finally left.

"Mission accomplished!" Mai said on a relief to her friend and her boss, as the two girls headed back to the van.

0~0

Inside Odisea was now quiet the Dj gone. Only the staff and a bluennete were still in.

"Th-Thank you very much for tonight. You honestly saved me and my friends." Natsuki said on a tired and shy tone.

Shizuru looked at the girl on a blank face and responded

"I only did it to protect these people and myself."

"Y-Yes I know. But thanks for getting me out of that situation with Nagi as well. I was going to give up because his touch made me shiver. "

Shizuru's mask broke on that last statement. "I can't believe you dislike the touch of a man Natsuki. She said folding her arms on a defensive position. Natsuki was very surprised by the intensity those crimson eyes were looking at her.

"Wh-What do you mean? Or how do you even know my na…"

"It's time to leave now Shizuru." A waitress interrupted, preventing the question to come out of Natsuki's mouth.

"Of course Tomoe. It was getting unpleasant here." she replied while still holding her crimson gaze to the emerald one.

Natsuki felt that frustration again, but before she could express it they had already gone. The two waitresses got into Tomoe's car. She was going to drive Shizuru home that night.

After a 15 minute drive, the green car ascended the "S" like road of the Hills, and parked outside the house of the brunette.

Tomoe didn't leave, but got out of the car with the brunette instead. Shizuru noticed it, but was too tired to start a conversation with her . After all, that younger girl used to accompany her outside her door, every time she gave her a ride. They headed up the stairs and the brunette was going to say goodnight, but after opening the door Tomoe thought otherwise.

"What are you going to do, Shizuru? You can't stay alone like this for ever. She's done and you know it!" the green head said on a pleading tone, as she was putting her hands around Shizuru's neck.

"I-I know...I just...I just can't tonight! Understand that!"

"Even If you can't accept my feelings, or anyone else's, you know you have to get over this!" she said while grabbing the other girl's hands.

"I'm asking you to leave now, Tomoe." Shizuru requested as she abruptly removed her hands from the girl's grip.

"Ν-No...I can't leave you like this, especially after what happened tonight! Tell me, Shizuru, do you still love her? Do you?!" the greenhead was now clinging closer to the brunette, and her face was a few inches away from her. Her true needy character was unfolding once again in front of the waitress. Shizuru tried to step back, but the other girl grabbed her shoulder and tried to put her lips on hers. Before she even managed to touch them though, the brunette pushed her away.

"I think you won't see her that much again anyway." She said when she finally decided to call it off for the night. The brunette was doubt founded after the greenhead's last statement. What could that mean she had no idea. The tired waitress brushed it off though, because she knew that girl certainly did say incomprehensible things from time to time. After their encounter, the sound of a closing door made Shizuru exhale in relief.

_'I really need time alone right now.' _she thought, as she took of her shoes. The brunette opened the door of the balcony. A cool and pleasant breeze stroked her warm face. The light from the moon was enough already, so she didn't need to turn on the lights. Plus, it added a romantic touch to that night. She headed through the dark room to the fridge, opened it and took out the cold tea she had made the other day. She poured the drink in a glass and added two ice cubes inside. Tea was her alcohol. After that, the brunette headed out to the balcony and she seated on a white chair.

Just one encounter with Natsuki, and she was already finding ways to remind her of the girl. The view from her house up the Hills was breathtaking at that time, but the pleasant scent of the nature wasn't the reason she was on that balcony now. It was there, before a few days, that the brunette first saw the biker on her Ducati. She wanted to recall that peace again, especially after that hectic night. Remember the hope she felt for just those few seconds. That hidden joy after all of that time. Meeting her again.

A sound of keys on her door woke her up from that daydream. She was startled for a moment, but then felt relief as she saw the figure of her brown haired cousin.

"Sh-Shizuru?" the ant like waitress called when she got in and didn't see anyone in the dark house.

"I'm here Arika"

"Wh-where?" the girl answered still not knowing where her cousin's voice was coming from.

"Outside, take a glass and come to drink here with me."

"Oh! OK, I see you!" she said after heading to the balcony. She seated next to the older girl and poured the strawberry flavored tea in her glass.

"I came to check on you. Actually I lost my own keys as well, so I can't sleep in my house tonight." the brown plated girl said, letting out a big sigh. It was the second time during that month that she lost her keys. Shizuru knew her cousin could be reckless sometimes, and she wasn't surprised at all. The crimson eyed girl was glad actually.

"I'm happy you're here Arika. I gave you the keys of my house and you know you can come whenever you want. After all you've helped me so much these years."

"I...I know. By the way, I think I saw that weirdo Tomoe leaving when I came here. D-don't tell me you did with her again..." the younger girl asked not wanting to hear a positive answer.

"No. You know how I've made it clear to her, but she keeps on persisting." she paused as another thought that was on her mind all the night was on the surface again. She then decided to proceed on letting her cousin know.

"Arika, you know how you're the person that I can trust the most." The younger girl nodded on agreement as she took a sip of her cold tea. "I just need someone to talk about this now."

"You know I'm here Shizuru." the blue eyed girl knew something was up just by looking her cousin gazing down the road.

"It's...It's about something that you know is bothering me for a long." She paused with a sigh before proceeding. "Remember that dog key chain I used to carry around with me?"

"I do. It was a gift from that prick right?"

"Yes. I was just thinking…she used to tell me that gifts are like giving someone a part of your soul, even if it was just something plain or simple…"

"…And you did very well on throwing it away after! It was like you were putting her where she truly belonged! I mean cheating on you with that ugly Kazuya guy and then fleeing away of Fuuka! "

Shizuru's face was still looking down the road. Night was slowly getting away and soon, it would be daylight.

0~0

Birds were singing in the streets. Someone could say that another day was starting just by their melodies. A dark blue car had just arrived in the city. After parking, a black haired guy got out.

He made a call and after not receiving an answer, he left a voice massage.

"Natsuki, it's me Takeda. When you see this, please call me."

_'Fuuka… It's been a long since I was here.' _He thought as he started walking away from his car.

**0-0**

Hey! That was ch9. I had exams all of this week and the brain has stopped functioning properly to update faster.

Thanks to RTV, BubbleDuckie, Guest(s), lhadievixen, Sammhkhan and abc for your reviews! It's very helpful knowing what you think about the fic so far, or any other questions! :)

**To Guest**: Natsuki wanted to ask Shizuru about how she knew her name, but didn't manage to do so because they have being interrupted all the time, or something else happens.


	10. Ch10 Cold Forest

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of those characters, Sunrise does.

**ch10: **Cold Forest

**0-0**

'_Here I am, sitting comfortably up, on the second floor of this big cinema. The view from here is much better and more thrilling. I hold my drink on my right hand and a packet of cheese nachos on the left_, _sharing it with the girl beside me. She doesn't eat as much as I am though. Self discipline is one of her personality attributes_._ I should have bought the larger size. The lights are diming and the big screen starts projecting. It's a science fiction movie, and although I am very interested in this genre, the girl beside me is more on the romance side.A Deal is a deal though and today is my turn to pick the movie. This is how I and Shizuru spend our time together. I'm still very shy about the fact that we started dating after her graduation. If people learn about us I will certainly be on the spotlight or a frequently mentioned gossip in their cycles. There's nothing that I hate more in the school than this.'_

"Moo, how did that gate close and now this girl is on a parallel universe with the doctor? Will Natsuki explain this to me?_"_ _she asked me as she put her hand in my lap, squeezing it a little. I got an instant blush and thank God she couldn't my face._

"There's a little gap in the universe and it is closing. He can't prevent it but he's got some time to tell her a last goodbye Shizuru. After that, they will never be able to see each other again." _Shizuru's eyes got a little sad. She was the type to feel very involved to the characters' emotions in a film._

"That's very sad...They're in the same place but on different universes as well, right?. If I had to lose the person I loved the most, I would prefer not to see them again ever, than a few more times. It would be worse." _after saying those words, she put her head on my shoulder, as she stroke my hand with her thumb. This girl, noone can see how sensitive she actually is. Maybe next time I should pick a comedy._

_The lights turned on and the movie was over, as we walked outside of the building. Shizuru bought ice cream for both of us and we were now walking in the park- our favorite place to be._

"Moo, Natsuki I think I made a mistake!" _she told me as I gave her questioning a look. _"I wanted the chocolate flavor too, but I go this instead."

"Vanilla is a good flavor too, so don't complain!"

"Bu-but...I really changed my mind. Will you give me some from your own?" _my heart skipped a beat. I was certain that she did this on purpose and knew very well what she was planning. But no, I wouldn't let her fool me again today._

"Sorry but I can't give you!"

"Why?" _she asked me and put her hand around my waist, as I jumped a little by that touch. I wasn't ready for any physical contact yet and I had been avoidant since we started dating._

"Because that's why!" _I suddenly said while taking some quick bites of my ice cream. Before she could realize it_ _I had already eaten it. _"See?! There's nothing you can eat now!" _I added as I let out my biggest victory smile. She seemed pissed of and I could see it. It was actually funny._

"You're so mean Natsuki!"

"Oh you're so easy to fool Shizuru!" _I said bragging in front of her, but.._."WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You still had some chocolate on your mouth Natsuki" _she answered after taking her lips away from mine on her usual defeating smile. I wanted to be angry at her, show her she couldn't act like this whenever she wanted, but I was too weak, or maybe I didn't even want to._ _I stroke her face with my hand and then rested my palm on it. She responded by hugging me and stroking my hair too, as I tasted that flavor again._

"NATSUKI! NATSUKI!" _I suddenly broke the contact startled. _

"Natsuki! I'm looking for you! Where are you answer!" _it-it is Takeda?_ _What is he doing here...?_

The navy haired beauty was now waking up by her cell phone's sound. She opened her eyes and looked at the table where her phone had being ringing. She had just missed the call. It was her boyfriend and had left two voice messages. She exhaled before pressing the button to hear them.

0~0

On the single bed a brunette was still sleeping. She took her day off and could sleep for longer than usual. Her phone ringing woke her up though.

"H-Hello...?" she said on a sleepy voice.

"Shizuru-san. It's me, Miyu." the brunette was still not fully awake, and she wasn't sure of what was going on. Before asking the doctor why she called her, Miyu proceeded. "Haruka-san came by my lab today. You know, wanting her usual recipe." The blonde used to have anger problems and other neurological related issues. After her hectic nights at work it became worse, so she visited her for tranquilizers.

"Haruka just left and she was very upset. She also informed me about..." Miyu paused as she even found it hard to talk about this with the brunette. "...about Kuga-san as well." Shizuru didn't like hearing all of this, especially after she had just woken up. She thought that the Dj couldn't constrain herself, not even once.

"I see. Well it's nothing, so I can't see why we sould be talking about this?"

"It's nothing? Come on Shizuru, you came to me because of this. I'm your doctor and this is very important for you as my patient. Apart from that..." she paused again and cleared her throat to proceed. "...I think Kuga-san's behavior doesn't make sense, even for her."

"What do you mean Miyu?" Shizuru's eyes had a slight touch of anger now. "We were all at the same school after all. You know her and shouldn't be surprised."

Miyu was one of the most intelligent people in the city and after hearing the waitress' protest she begged to differ. "Her behavior doesn't add up. She's too proud to be so close to you after your break up. Think about it Shizuru. Also acting like she has met you for the first time..."

"Huh...!What do you mean Miyu? That somehow she erased me from her brain?" Shizuru said very sarcastically on an annoyed tone.

"Well, that's a possibility."

"Wh-What?! Are you kidding me? There's no way. After all you're the only one who has this technology." the mistrustful waitress objected. Miyu sighed at the girl's statement. She didn't want to reveal it but she had to. After all, when they were still on high school she thought Natsuki was one of the most sincere people in there.

"Look Shizuru, you're the only one that will learn about this. It's very important, so you should keep it a secret no matter what." the waitress' mood changed drastically after hearing the seriousness on Miyu's words. "This technology...there were leaks inside my lab. Someone gave it away. And soon, they stole this technology. So, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that can perform it...B-but..." she stopped. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the images that came up after what she was about to say. "...but I'm very scared that these people will not use the technology for the benefit of the world, Shizuru. They will use it to destroy and conquer." the doctor finally said while her red eyes were still closed.

"I-I see..." the brunette replied stunned. Her crimson eyes had the touch of fear now. "But what does this all have to do with Natsuki?"

"Remember that day when the explosion happened in the lab?" the brunette let out an affirmative sound, before the doctor starting again. "Kuga-san was inside of it then."

"Wh-What?! I-I never knew about this! Wh-Why did noone inform me?" the chestnut haired girl said immediately.

"Everything happened very quickly Shizuru. The paramedics took her immediately away. After four days, she still wasn't allowed any visitors. I went there asking for the nurse to see her, but she wouldn't let me."

"I-I remember...that day...it was when I caught her with that Kazuya. I was so upset I didn't even want to see her again. "

"And then you took your days off, from Fuuka for about 10 days...remember?"

"Y-Yes..."

"It was that time that all of this happened."

"But why didn't anyone tell me about it?!" Shizuru protested. She was now up from her bed, walking inside the room on her night clothes.

"Actually, I was the only one from your friends that knew about the accident. I didn't want to make you stick around her any more. After the accident, she was the one to blame and got fired. Before you came in Fuuka again..."

"She was already gone, I know." the brunette said looking out of the window, down to the road. Her crimson eyes had lost their shine at that moment. Even if she was hurt by Natsuki, she still felt a great pain inside her chest about that accident.

"So, I want to explain to you this. Natsuki probably went through post traumatic experience after that accident. People like this have dealt with a lot of fear and they block out the memories. If someone attempts to mention about this traumatic experience again, there is a possibility that they will cause them damage. Tell me Shizuru, did you tell her anything her last night?"

Shizuru sighed as she recalled what happened at the restaurant. It was her turn now not to reveal what happened with Nagi.

"No, she asked me twice, I think, but I didn't manage to tell her anything because...because we were being interrupted."

"That's very good. Like I said I liked Kuga and I would choose not to tell her anything because of that risk. But the choice is yours. I can't force you to pretend like you don't even know her but I had to warn you about the consequences." Miyu finally said and she hanged up.

Shizuru's eyes were lost in thoughts. _'The choice is yours...' _she kept on repeating in her head. After a few minutes she headed to the wardrobe. It was a great day for a walk.

0~0

On the other side of the city there was a small abandoned house. It looked old on the outside and noone would approach. But on the inside it was well kept. A brown haired girl had just wake up.

"Mmmm..." she tried to speak but a piece of tight fabric on her mouth was preventing it. She started moving around the chair she was bounded in creating sounds of the wood scratching the floor. She looked inside the room and saw the figure of the other short haired girl. It was scary. After making more sounds with her body and her mouth there was still no response from the other girl.

"What is that sound!" a blond guy got in that place, making Aoi to froze in front of his sight. "Oh It's you, stupid woman huh?" he added on a smirk as images of what he was about to do were already crossing his mind.

0~0

"Na-Natsuki! At least!" a male voice responded to the ringing phone.

"Takeda, I was going to call you soon but got caught up with...stuff."

"Call me soon? It's been a week Natsuki! And you only left a note, not saying where you're going or what you will do! I already missed you so much and you said you got caught up with stuff?"

"Look, we have already discussed about this. You know I need my space. I have explained this before." Natsuki's voice was now becoming louder talking to him.

"We can talk about this by taking a breakfast together."

"Y-Yes when I come back we will."

"I was thinking about today. I'm in Fuuka Natsuki." the bluennete almost spitted the water from the bottle she was drinking.

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"I'm your boyfriend Natsuki. I know you very well. Sometimes even better than you know yourself." The bluennete frowned a little to that last statement.

"Look, I'm still processing the fact that you're here. Just give me time to get used to it. Wa-wait someone's calling me. I will call you back again." she told him and then answered the second call.

The dark haired guy sighed and he got inside his car. After ten minutes he watched the navy haired girl getting out of the white van and mounting her bike as the Ducati growled.

_'Where are you going now Natsuki...'_ he thought as he started the engine of his car as well.

0~0

"It must be around here…Th-That's what the tracker says!" a nervous feisty officer informed her partner. Mai and Nao were driving through a small road. Fuuka was built on a mountain, and its map was very confusing. Someone could easily be lost inside the humidity and paths of those tall trees that blocked their sight ahead.

"Mai…this place looks creepy." Nao said on a trembling voice. Her friend was scared too, but hoped that the redhead wouldn't be. Someone had to take the part of the courageous one, but that place was definitely emitting a cold aura.

"I now feel much worse about them." The redhead added as a sad expression drawn on her face. "I mean…couldn't those pricks get them to a decent place?" she added, trying to joke about it because all of this was suffocating her. It didn't help anyone though. Their car was sinking deeper by every passing minute and soon they got in a deadlock.

"St-Stop the car. It's here." Mai said startled as she wasn't only scared about that chilling place. What they were going face was the worst. Could their friends…No, she didn't even want to think about that worst scenario at all. '_Be strong Tokiha, positive thinking…'_ she kept on repeating to herself as they got out of the vehicle. Nao was doing the same thing. They both took out their guns and held them tight, as they started walking towards the signal.

"Wh-What…Mai can you hear this?!"

"Someone is there…?" the other girl replied.

"It's getting louder, Mai it's coming here!" they could hear a hectic sound of trees and leafs moving. Someone was descending the hill and they could hear that frantic noise. They were now both scared and they pointed their guns to that direction. A running figure was coming closer to them. Nao's eyes where popped out by the agony, while sweat was running all through Mai's face…We're going to fire! In 3…2…1…

"G-Guys!?"

"Aoi!" they both yelled before shooting. The brown haired officer was agonizingly caring Chie by the shoulders. Her hair was really messy and her face held terror.

"Get away from here quickly!" she said to the other two as she kept on running with Chie.

"Let's get in the car. Follow us!" Mai said leading her to the car, while Nao was helping Aoi to carry Chie. They were soon there and Nao started the engine immediately.

"Speed it!" Aoi screamed and Nao did.

~~~~BOOM~~~~~

An explosion in the hill sounded, making all of them shocked. Nao's adrenaline was in the highest and she kept on increasing the speed.

0~0

On the other side of the city, a blue Ducati had just arrived outside a house in the Hills.

Natsuki's eyes caught the figure of the waitress from the night before. She was wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless shirt. The brunette was locking the door when she turned around and her crimson eyes met the bluennete. Her previous discussion with Miyu put her in thoughts, but the decision was made. If the doctor was right, despite their past, she didn't want to cause a damage to Natsuki. In fact she could pretend to have fun with all of this mess, there wasn't any other solution anyway.

"Good morning Na-tsuki"

"G-Good morning…"

"Is Natsuki going to carry me to the station so early?" the brunette asked. She was a witness and needed to talk with Miss Maria. The boss assigned Natsuki to carry her to the station because Mai and Nao had to find the missing officers.

"Yes I guess so. She called me before half an hour and told me I had to pick you up." The bluennete answered by looking down.

"Ara… I didn't know it was you who would come, so I guess I have to follow you." She paused and took a good look at the girl. "On one condition"

"Wh-What is it?"

The brunette's tone changed to serious and a little aloof. "You will be looking at me when we talk." The waitress said to the girl who was looking at the ground during their whole conversation.

"Fine! If it's the only way to get over this!" she said and forced herself to look at the older girl in the eyes.

"Is my presence that unpleasant to Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she kept on getting closer to the bluennete. She looked like a tiger spotting its prey. The bluennete could feel the danger in those crimson eyes but she wasn't afraid of this, as much as she was afraid of looking her at the eyes. It made her feel emotions she couldn't comprehend, like guilt.

"No! I mean, you pretty much saved me last night so I'm very grateful." She said while feeling the rush of blood around her cheeks. But a deal is a deal, so she looked at Shizuru in the eyes. Her blush couldn't stay hidden now. The brunette kept on looking at her emerald eyes without saying anything about it. After some seconds Natsuki broke the silence.

"Let's get going" she said and she tossed a helmet to the waitress.

"I can't wear this, I had just finished grooming my hair!" she protested, but the bluennete was assertive about this.

"Safety first Miss…Shizuru!" she said while putting the helmet in the girl's head.

"Moo Natsuki becomes forceful?" and another blush had reached the bluennete's face.

"St-Stop that already!"

"What does Natsuki want me to stop?!"

"Th-That! The way you're talking to me! It's embarrassing!" the navy haired girl finally said and mounted her bike. Shizuru was feeling nervous as well, because she would have to be so close to the girl. _'Be patient Shizuru, It's just a stage you have to go through in order to get over her_' she thought to herself as she mounted the blue bike as well.

"You can put your hands around me if you want, I don't mind." Natsuki said on a half smile trying to break her own awkwardness.

"Thanks but I'll pass!" the other girl answered raising her chin dismissively.

"By the way, how did you know my name?" the bluennete finally asked while her Ducati was making the noises before speeding.

"I heard our bodyguard calling you from the list when you first got in the restaurant…" the waitress answered on a fake indifferent tone. She had made her decision, and there was no point of getting through this the hard way. The bike let out a sound, as the wheels moved fast and they left.

At the side of the road near some trees, Takeda's car was parked and saw his girlfriend with the brunette. He started the engine as well and followed them.

0~0

Outside the police station the atmosphere was heated. A vehicle had just arrived and four officers got out, two of them in a bad situation.

"We need to take you to the hospital!" Mai said nervously to Aoi who was holding her unconscious partner.

"It's fine Mai, I told you. It's just the paralyze ejection." Aoi protested. She was still shocked and didn't want to leave the police department.

"Paralyze shot? We have the right ejections for that here. " Miss Maria said as she got out of the room to get them.

"Now tell us what happened damn it!" Nao impatiently requested.

Aoi was very tired but she wanted to tell everything as soon as possible. She looked at her partner on a sad expression before she started.

-BEFORE 3 HOURS-

A loud clap sounded inside a small room.

"See? That's what happens when you resist!" the angry voice of a blond guy yelled slapping the brown haired girl.

Watching this, Chie was awake and very mad as well. She managed to untie the ropes and attacked Tate. She bit him on the neck and he bled. He got dizzy, and the taller officer took the chance to untie her partner. She had just finished with the last knot when the guy forcefully ejected the shot in her neck. She let out a small choking sound, slowly becoming completely still. The guy was extremely enraged and even after she was paralyzed, he kept on hitting her. Aoi was scared that the worse was going to happen. All of the sudden, she managed to take a syringe behind his back and stick it to his arm. He turned around to choke her but his grip was weak, as he was becoming paralyzed as well.

"Y-You won't leave that easy." He said on a struggling voice, while he took out a small devise and pressed a button. Aoi knew very well what this was. It was an explosion mechanism and soon the building was going to be destroyed.

PRESENT TIME

"So I grabbed Chie and some documents I found on a table and start running. You know the rest." She finally said. Her blue eyes where spaced out and she was definitely still on a shock. Mai hugged her when Miss Maria came in and gave the healing shot to Chie.

"Can I see them?" Nao asked Aoi about the documents she managed to take.

"Su-sure" Aoi replied while handing them to her. After examining them carefully, Nao was very confused.

"W-What is all of this?" It didn't make any sense because it was written on a code. She could read some names though…

" Akane Higurashi, Yukino Kikukawa, Kazuya Kurauchi, Alyssa Searrs… What are all those names…?" the redhead questioned while, for some reason she got an instant chill.

"I will look at it very carefully." Miss Maria said as she took the documents.

0~0

"Natsuki!" the brunette said loudly so the driver could hear her.

"What is it again?!" the bluennete replied bothered.

"Moo, do you always have to be so mean? I just wanted to grab something to eat before we get to the station."

Natsuki sighed. "We can't we will be late!"

"It's still early and I haven't eaten anything. Plus, I can't function properly if I don't drink my tea every morning! "she replied on a complaining tone. The bluennete on the other hand got a flashback after that last statement. '_Tea…I remember someone important to me used to drink it too.' _All of this was like a déjà vu to her, but she brushed it off immediately. It was definitely a trick her mind was playing, just like that vivid dream she had that day.

"Fine we will go for a breakfast first, so you can drink your strawberry tea!"

"Strawberry?" Shizuru was surprised. She didn't mention her favorite flavor, yet Natsuki said it. She was being convinced now more that the girl didn't actually remember her. If she did, she wouldn't toss this so easily. It was strange on the other hand that she instinctively did.

"Or whatever flavor you want. It doesn't matter" the biker replied as they had now arrived in downtown.

"Here, turn right now. I know a good place."

The Ducati turned and parked outside a small cafeteria. A dark blue car that was following did the same.

**0-0**

Hey! That was ch10. If you read and have any questions or want to say anything feel free to do so!It's very helpful knowing people's opinions. :D

Also for anyone who knows Doctor who, at the beggining in the cinema, the movie was a reference to the Doomsday.

**ShammyKhan: **Glad you liked it :D

**006shana: ** English is not my first language so I was wondering If someone whould mention this. Also the doc manager cuts some words when I upload a new chapter. I hoped you liked the chapter anyway!


	11. Ch11 Shiny Silver Promise

**Disclaimer****: **All the characters below belong to Sunrise, not me.

**Ch11:** "Shiny silver promise"

It was a warm day at the big city. The sun was radiating down the streets and the people. Some walking fast while others taking their time and browsing at the shops. A blue fierce bike had just been parked outside a small cafeteria. The driver dismounted it first, getting off her helmet. Her long navy hair flew like silk down her shoulders, reflecting the light of the sun on them. The other girl behind her got up as well.

"Uh-Uh. This is not how you get off a helmet." Natsuki told her. She found it funny how the brunette, who was so composed that day, couldn't figure out something so simple. The real reason for this, wasn't Shizuru's ignorance though as much as it was her nervousness. Natsuki put her hands around it and on a slight twist the crimson eyes were finally revealed.

Takeda was inside his car looking at the girls getting inside the cafeteria. His dark eyes were spaced out as he was recalling his encounter with his friend, an older dark haired man, the other day.

The two guys were on a small pub, talking like they used to, before Takeda moved away from Fuuka.

"So...Kuga is here and you came to find her?" Yamada asked. He was the scientist that Natsuki and Takeda used to work with. "After the explosion Kuga-san was fired, but I never expected you to quit the job as well, because of this Takeda."

"You know I was in love with her all during high school, and this job was a way to be close to her Yamada"

"I know. She was dating that girl back then though, and to be fair they seemed very close."

"Shizuru, yes. But after the explosion, when Natsuki needed her the most, she left the town. She wasn't good enough for her." he paused to slow down himself and proceed. "I was always by her side after the accident. I was the only one there, Yamada."

"It's unbelievable how Fujino left her after something like this." The older man paused and took a quick sip of his drink. "You are her angel Takeda." he proceeded. "She didn't have any job or money, and you helped her so much during this. I think you saved Kuga-san."

"I-I know...that's why I'm so upset after her leaving like that. I'm very grateful you let me stay in your house."

"It's nothing. Besides, it's the least I can do for a scientist like you. It's a shame that you quitted the profession, Takeda." he added looking down at his almost empty glass.

"I want a favor as well. It's nothing that will bother you but..." the dark haired guy stopped and he took a big ship of his drink, while looking quite nervous. "I want you to come with me tomorrow and help me pick something..."

At the present time, the Takeda was still in his car as he was watching his girlfriend and Shizuru sitting inside that small café.

Before she seat, the bluennete first pulled away the chair for the other girl.

"Very polite of someone who drives so badly" Shizuru said on her teasing tone.

"Wh-What?! I'm a very good driver!" the younger girl protested embarrassingly.

"But you're driving very fast and are not as careful as you should." she added on a devious smirk. She was making Natsuki blush even more, and it was very enjoyable to her.

"Whatever! Like you really care..." the navy girl mumbled, but Shizuru didn't respond. If only she knew...

"So that Dj...Do you know her?" Natsuki asked after some moments of silence between these two.

"Haruka? Yes we used to be classmates in High School"

"Oh. I was just wondering because...I saw how she was looking at me." Natsuki said as Shizuru gave her a surprised look. "I may pretend that I don't notice some things, but that's far from true." she added as she took a bite from her cheese sandwich.

"I see…Natsuki hides more than she shows..." the older girl responded as she put her face on her arm and looked intensively at the emerald eyes in front of her.

"I-I don't hide anything...! I only do this sometimes to avoid conflict!"

"So you tell me that you're a very honest person, besides that?"

"O-Of course I am!"

"Then prove it!" Shizuru was cornering the biker by all those questions. She knew very well how to make her embarrassed and flustered. Natsuki took a big bite of her sandwich and after managing to shallow it she quickly answered.

"Y-You're beutfl!" she mumbled almost choking, trying to hide the real word she just said. Her face became really red and she couldn't hide it any more. So, she started biting her sandwich again, as an attempt to escape any further discussion. Shizuru was surprised too, and for a moment she couldn't think what to say. She decided that not taking this too far would be better, but she felt her heart skipping a beat.

"So you asked me about the Dj right?" she asked while Natsuki nodded. "Haruka was always like that..." the waitress said while the emerald eyes were gazing at her crimson ones. "She was always a loud and blatant person, but she never means any harm. Growing up, her parents were very pushy, turning her eventually to a perfectionist. Haruka used to be very good friends with this girl, Yukino. She was a very shy and calm person, the exact opposite of Haruka. So she was always helping her out with that high-demanding nature of hers. But..." the brunette stopped, as it wasn't so pleasant what she was going to reveal. "…but after her sudden disappearance Haruka couldn't handle this."Natsuki's emerald eyes were filled with curiosity

"Disappearance? What happened?"

"She's still missing, but people already consider her dead." the crimson eyes answered, as they were spacing out more, remembering that night Yukino disappeared.

Hearing all of this, Natsuki got chills all over her spine. Those emotions surrounding the event were very strong, and even though Shizuru was hiding it, she could feel them being emitted by her very intensively.

That incident with Yukino wasn't the worst for the brunette though. Natsuki was gone after some unexplained missings as well. Shizuru thought the bluennete had the same luck as well and she was scared on core for a good week. After bumping into Yamada one day in the street though, she was informed that Natsuki wasn't on the missing list and had just moved out of Fuuka. Despite being cheated on, it was still a relief knowing her ex girlfriend was fine.

"I see. Do you think she could still be alive?" the bluennete asked while looking down at the table they were sitting.

"I hope so...but it's been four years Natsuki. It's quite unlikely that they will find her..." the brunette answered on a sad tone, taking a sip of her tea. Then she looked at Natsuki again and a subtle smile appeared on her face.

0~0

Outside the town a big catacomb existed, a place that neither the locals nor the police were aware of. It was an underground base where the notorious Nagi Homura was using as one of his sanctuaries all around Japan.

"You were very lucky this time Tate." the pale green haired guy said to that injured person in front of him. Tate's clothes were ripped and his body was burnt by the explosion. His right leg was on a severe situation and he was suffering by the pain. "We may need to cut it." the short boss added, as a smirk was shaped in his mouth.

"N-No! It doesn't hurt that much, and I can move it too! See?!" he replied frighten while trying to move his leg.

"But what are we going to do with your punishment? Being so foolish and loosing those cops..."

"I-I remember their faces boss! I found that mini chip these girls planted on your shirt as well. I-I promise I can make it up!" the guy said while his eyes were screaming fear. His boss didn't intent to punish him, but he liked watching the expressions his scared face was making. After all, Tate was very useful and skilled.

"Those reckless girls that bumped on me after the party, is that right?"

"T-That's right N-Nagi-sama! I wasn't there, but I learned from our people how those strangers bumped to you. So I'm positive it was them."

"I like your analytical mind Tate. Your leg will be fine..." Nagi smiled satisfied, as he signaled the third person in the room to give more morphine to Tate.

"AGHHH"

After getting out of the room, Tate's screams were heard even on the outside. "Uh...I told her to be more gentle with those ejections." he thought out loud while smiling, as he was walking away. "Let's have some fun today, ne?" he finally added to himself.

0~0

"Give that back Neko-Baka!" a redhead screamed, while chasing after Mikoto inside her temporary office. It was a small room, and the door was closed, but somehow the short girl could flee away from her even in that little space.

"Nah-ah...! I won't give it to you until you agree with our deal!" the young girl replied, obviously enjoying the fact that she was mocking Nao.

"I will never agree with your deal baka! Now give it to me!" she kept of screaming while chasing Mikoto.

Outside that office three officers and their boss were discussing. The two of them, Chie and Aoi couldn't participate on the conversation so much, because they were still on a minor shock. Miss Maria didn't send them to the hospital, because she was afraid that Nagi's people would spot them.

"So this girl also knows." their boss stated

"She was right in front of the situation when it was unfolding Miss Maria." Mai replied.

"I see. You did very well to declare her a witness. I'm still not sure what I'll have to do about her though."

"We...could use her to help us with the mission." Aoi said, while holding the tired Chie in her arms. "I mean, we all know that if it wasn't for her, Natsuki would have failed with Nagi."

"You have a point here Aoi. But I'm still not sure about it, considering the fact that she's not even trained. I mean if anything goes wrong...she's just an innocent." The elder woman replied concerned. She knew how Shizuru has helped, but still, she was just a helpless waitress in front of those war lusting criminals. "For now we just have to wait until she testifies, then maybe we can discuss this with her. Right Mai-san?"

"I agree Miss Maria. We just have to..." the orange haired officer tried to say, but a loud sound of a breaking glass interrupted their dialogue.

"Wh-what is it?" Chie mumbled, while she was still half asleep in Aoi's arms.

The answer didn't take a lot to come, as Mikoto suddenly got out of the office near them, being followed by Nao who was chasing her like mad. Mai watched them and immediately took action. She was very aware of the results if she wouldn't interfere quickly.

"WHAT! Let me go!" Nao screamed to her while Mai was holding her away from Mikoto. The spiky haired girl was near Aoi and she was hiding behind them.

"Why are you angry with her again Nao?" Mai asked while she was still struggling to keep her away.

"Because of this!" Mikoto replied instead, waving some photos in the air.

"What are these?" Aoi asked as she looked at the moving photos. She tried to contain herself and be professional, but... "Ahahahaha!" she suddenly laughed.

"Shit..." Nao slowly said as her tries to silence Mikoto were now futile.

"What is it guys?" Mai let the redhead go and approached them. "AHAHAHAH!" she laughed as well.

"Kuso..." the redhead was so embarrassed by now, that she couldn't even be angry. It was a picture of her wearing Natsuki's clothes while the bluennete was next to her drunk, wearing only her underwear.

"I took them last night when they got in my van after the mission. They both got drunk and didn't know I was taking pictures of them." Mikoto said on a smirk while the other girls were laughing at her accomplishment. It wasn't such a big deal, but knowing the reaction they would get from Nao and Natsuki after this, was the fun part.

"Oh look! Mai added while her eyes sparked. "Look, Nao is kissing Natsuki here!" she said and the rest of the group started laughing again.

"We were drunk so...I don't have to defend myself to you bakas!" the redhead said while folding her hands and looking away.

"No you don't have to! We have everything we want here!" the orange haired officer replied.

Looking at this, Miss Maria sighed, while she was really wondering now if this choice of undercover officers was wise...

0~0

"Did Natsuki lose her appetite after this story?" Shizuru asked while watching the girl in front of her staring down at her food. "You only ate that sandwich. What about the rest?"

"I-I'm not that hungry..." she replied while drinking some water, but she stopped after seeing Shizuru almost ready to crack a laugh.

"Wh-What is it?" she asked the girl on a low voice.

"You still have a piece of toast in your cheek." Shizuru told her, while proceeding to whip it away from her face.

"Th-thank you." Natsuki said as she slightly blushed. Despite knowing her for so little, talking to that girl felt so familiar and comfortable.

"It's noth..." Shizuru tried to say, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Natsuki!" a black haired guy called.

"T-Takeda?! What are you doing here?"

"I-I was taking a walk with my car when I saw your bike parked outside." he replied to her, and after that his gaze reached the other girl.

"Excuse me." Shizuru said, while she got up, heading to the restroom.

"S-Shizuru, wait."

"Let her Natsuki. She probably wants to refresh herself." Takeda said while putting his hand on the bluennete's. "Actually I really need to use the bathroom as well, so please wait here for me." he added while looking at his girlfriend with a smile.

In the bathroom the crimson eyed girl was pouring water in her face, when the dark haired guy got in.

"I believe the men's restroom is on the right." Shizuru said while looking at the guy behind her from the mirror. She tried to remain calm but couldn't. "I never knew you were that mysterious guy Natsuki left with from Fuuka. Masashi-san." she told him on a cold tone.

"Does it really matter Fujino-san? I was the one who helped Natsuki during the most difficult times, while you had just broken up with her." his reply was as cold as hers. It stabbed Shizuru right in her heart. She knew he was partially right.

"If you were me, I think you would do the same." she replied, trying to sound as calm as she could.

"But I'm not you, maybe that's why she didn't cheat on me when we started dating. Maybe she was missing something with you. It seems like you weren't supposed to be...this thing between you two."

Shizuru froze at his words. Yet again, she was crying inside her but would never let that guy see it. Heck, there was no possibility of letting him see how affected she was by his words.

"I'm over her Masashi." she managed to say while trying to get out of the restroom. Takeda stopped her though and continued.

"Then you have to know about this I guess." he said while taking out a silver shining object in front of the brunette's eyes. Shizuru was shocked and angry as she knew what he was about to do.

Natsuki was still sitting impatiently in the table when she saw the chestnut haired girl coming out.

"Shi-Shizuru..." she tried to touch her by her arm but the older girl didn't even look at her. Before she realized it, Shizuru was out of the cafeteria and the biker was standing there looking at her surprised. She quickly left the money on the table and got out.

"Shizuru wait!" she screamed, but the girl wouldn't even look at her.

"Natsuki!" Takeda was out of the cafeteria as well and followed her. He walked fast and caught up with her. She stopped after feeling his grip on her shoulders. She managed to see that the older girl took the bus No.16 from the station near, before she disappeared with it.

"T-Takeda...what happened?" Natsuki asked flustered while she turned around to face him

"I-I don't know. I was just in the restroom and when I got out I saw you here, so I ran b-because I was afraid." he said while his dark eyes were looking deeply in her emerald ones. "I-I'm sorry for acting so hectic, but...but I was afraid of losing you again, Natsuki." he added while losing his grip. His eyes were filled with emotions for the girl in front of him. After that, he bowed to his knees and then the shiny object was revealed in front of the bluennete's eyes.

"A-A ring?!" in front of the view of that silver ring her eyes were widened. Her mind was still on the other girl though and she had to find her.

"Natsuki...look at me." Takeda pleaded, making the girl to take away her gaze from the station. "I-I know this may be unexpected but...w-will you be engaged to me?" he managed to ask as his heart rate was now very high and he was nervous. Natsuki was really shocked and didn't know what to say. She would never see that coming, especially after them being apart.

"Takeda...we should talk about this some other time. I really have to go now." she avoided the request quickly. This was definitely not the right time for that, especially after Shizuru running away out like that of the sudden.

"P-Please...I can't let you go If you just don't give me an answer!" he replied, as he got up again and hugged her tightly. "Natsuki...please, I love you. I just need an answer."

0~0

'_Love and lose. _

_Love and feel the pain of sharp knives twisting around your heart. _

_Hope again, only to bitterly regret it._

_Smile, so your cry becomes stronger._

_Fill the void, only to make it bigger afterwards.'_

That's how the brunette was feeling now, looking outside of the window. Here she was, on a bus, running away from Natsuki again. When she started to avoid dealing with those feelings, it felt wrong. The first time she did that, four years ago, it made her feel weak. But on time she realized it was the only way.

'_For how long will I have to endure something like this...'_ she wondered, looking at the passing figures in the street. No.16 bus' last stop was outside the city, near the forest. She liked to visit nature in order to relax. She pressed the red button and the bus had stopped. When she got out though, something unexpected was unfolding before her eyes. She could see firemen gathered up in the Hills, where a fire was taking place.

Her curiosity was like a magnet that was leading her inside that forest. She got scared a little though, because that place was emitting a cold aura, and decided to step back. A sound of a known bike was heard though and the driver spotted her between the trees.

"Sh-Shizuru!" the bluennete called her name. She had managed to follow that bus with her bike and was now there. Her voice though, made the chestnut haired girl go back in the forest.

"Shizuru wait!" she called again while running behind the vanishing figure of the waitress. Shizuru was very upset because she had seen it. That silver ring was now on Natsuki's finger, and tears were flowing like water from her face. The situation was making her to ignore the warning signals her senses were giving about that place. She was heading deeper in the forest. Natsuki who was after the brunette, had lost her by that time.  
After she couldn't hear the bluennete's calls anymore, she bent down on the leafy ground and started crying. It was chilling but she kept on ignoring her intuition.

After some minutes she got up, but she felt a weird sense in her body. A hand was slightly touching her shoulder. For some seconds she thought it was Natsuki who found her, but when the touch felt unfamiliar her eyes were drastically widened. She slowly turned around to see who this was, and the sight unfolding in front of her was the creepiest thing she could ever imagine to see.

"Kaishou-samaaa..." A short haired girl with freckles and glasses said, in a very slow-almost fainting tone.

"Y-YUKINO?!" Shizuru screamed while quickly taking some steps back falling on the ground. Yukino's skin color was unusually pale with a slight grey shade as her eyes that were darker than usual were definitely spacing out. It seemed like she had just woken up from a coma and had totally no sense of the reality.

The girl with glasses was approaching her again. "Kaishou-sammaaa" she repeated again while getting even closer to her.

"Shizuru!" a familiar voice suddenly called the brunette's name.

The waitress on the other hand still didn't know how to react at all. She was shocked by the condition of her former classmate, and all she could do was standing there still, looking at Yukino.

"Shizuru! Be careful!" Natsuki screamed again while running towards her.

A shot was heard. It was coming from the hands of a muscled man dressed in black. He had just missed because Natsuki managed to fall on him. She quickly took away his gun and emptied it out of the bullets. The man tried to hit her, but after her dodging his fists he quitted. He wasn't interested in the bluennete, not the other chestnut girl on the ground anyway. His job was to catch that freckled girl, so he left immediately when he saw Yukino running away.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki called her name again as she ran to her. "Please talk to me, Shizuru..." she said while she couldn't stop the tear coming down her face. "It's fine now..." the navy haired girl said to the brunette as she hugged her tightly. The bluennete was scared and glad at the same time. Despite that tragic event this embrace felt so warm inside their hearts.

"Take me away from here Natsuki, please." the shocked girl said while they both got up. It was obviously dangerous to stay there for any longer.

**0-0**

Hey! I just finished writing this chapter, and it's already too late in the night here. I especially enjoyed writing the last scene and I hope you liked it as well! Thanks for reading, and the reviews are always very useful for me!

Bye for now and see you again! :D


	12. Ch12 Who Are You?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own those characters, they belong to Sunrise.

**ch12: **Who are you?

'_I see it from the corner of my eyes but I ignore it. It shines on her finger but I am oblivious, I dread asking…' _During those years, she had studied herself and reactions very well. She knew what was coming_._ For that brief moment though she wouldn't let it happen yet.

She put her hands around Natsuki's waist, it seemed like a hug. The closer they were, the further she felt. The younger girl could feel it too. That touch was warm and comforting, something she couldn't explain but didn't felt like she had to.

Oh, how much had she missed that feeling of Natsuki_. 'That feeling of us so close Natsuki.' _She was holding her like a lover would, but they were now almost strangers. The brunette was lucky for those seconds. Natsuki couldn't see the wetness of her crimson eyes. She kept them closed, in an attempt to recall the times they used to be together. When she was hers. The times she felt complete.

Her face was gently on the bluennete's back. _'Soft and soothing…I wish I could carry you with me like I do with my pillow…my Natsuki…_' The girl belonged to someone else now, but in her heart she would always save a spot just for her. A place noone would ever reach.

She felt grateful she could keep Natsuki like that for a last goodbye. It felt like a bittersweet tragedy, the fact that this shiny ring could be the reason to finally let her go. She would be a stronger person now. She had to.

0~0

The growling of the bike stopped and they were outside of Fuuka's police station. Shizuru was going to testify about Nagi Homura. '_That's it, my beloved Natsuki…' _

She subtly looked at the bluennete and got surprised as she received a smile from those emerald eyes. It was meaningless at that point though. That smile, just a mere response it would make her so happy, it used to, but now it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter.

"Wh-What is it?" the bluennete asked while looking shyly at the crimsons eyes.

"Nothing, let's get in…" she responded while her phone suddenly rang. "Just a second…" she said to the navy haired girl, while answering the call.

"Arika! What is it? I hope you haven't lost your keys again…" she answered jokingly, wearing her happy mask to her cousin and the other girl who was listening. "Well I can't meet you right now because I have to do something…No you can't come" sigh. "Ok meet me at the park, but like you said only for five minutes, ok?" The brunette sighed again while hanging up.

"I need to see my cousin in the park for a while" the brunette said to Natsuki.

"Oh ok, I will come with you."

"You can wait for me here, I will be back soon."

"Still, want to come along…" the bluennete insisted, engaging on her stubborn attitude. The waitress sighed before nodding to her. She didn't want to prolong it any more. After that, they both walked one block away from the station, where Arika asked Shizuru to meet her.

Getting there, a girl with brown plaits waved at the brunette.

"Shizuru!" she called her on her usual enthusiastic tone, while her eyes caught the figure of the bluennete next to her.

"I see you brought the ice cream seller with you too…!" she added giving a wink to her cousin.

"It's Natsuki" the navy haired girl interrupted pretending to be annoyed. "And I'm not an ice cream seller too! "

"Ice sure suits you though…" Arika sail while sticking her tongue out mockingly, trying to make her embarrassed. Even she could figure how easily Natsuki would blush, so it was enjoyable teasing her.

"Just kidding. I just don't like your name, but you seem like a cool person." The brown haired girl told her, while giving a look at her cousin who was glaring at her.

"Arika give me the keys now, so we can go." The brunette said very seriously. It was obvious she wasn't on the mood that day at all. The young girl knew she could take this any further, even though she wanted to tease the bluennete for a little more. Then, she took the keys out of her pockets and gave them to Shizuru.

"By the way, it would be nice to hang out with you sometime Natsuki."

"Uhm…ok"

"Can I have your number so I can call you sometime?"

"S-Sure…" the bluennete replied, telling the number to the young girl.

"We need to go now. Take care" Shizuru interrupted while she and Natsuki were leaving her away.

"Ok! See you again!" Arika was waving goodbye at them on a bright smile.

0~0

"Hey Neko! More!"

"Whaaat…?!" the yellow eyed girl yelled back.

"I said cool down the air condition more!" the redhead replied, getting annoyed a little more. It was already late noon and the temperature was very high, making it unbearable inside that old building, the Fuuka's police station.

Mai was looking at her and she could see that the short girl would never figure it out. She knew that Nao was still angry, and watching them fight once again was not pleasant at all. She grabbed the controller from Mikoto's hands and lowered the temperature. The orange haired girl couldn't take the risk of a new fight that day. Not after her receiving that call before a couple of hours from Takeda. She looked at her navy haired friend sitting next to that waitress. She sighed. _'Looks like our Natsuki will grow up sooner than we expected her…'_

"…That's all we need to know Miss Fujino. Like I told you before, we really appreciate your help. Of course as you are informed, you have to keep everything about this mission a secret." The grey haired woman said to the brunette.

"That's understood Miss Maria. You have my word." Shizuru replied. Everything was settled by then and she wouldn't have any more obligations regarding that incident. Soon though, her crimson eyes caught the figure of a specific man getting into the station. When she realized who that was she couldn't help but cringe. Despite that, she managed to hide it immediately. She looked at the girl next to her and then on the ring she was wearing in her finger.

"I'm sure you can trust Shizuru, Miss Maria" the bluennete reaffirmed her and the police boss left. Natsuki felt like she could trust the brunette. There was something familiar that was piercing through her heart. Those red eyes were radiating such warmness…

"Natsuki!" a male voice interrupted from her thoughts.

"Takeda?! What are you doing here? " she replied, while nervously twisting right and left the ring on her finger.

"He called and asked me where you are Natsuki" Mai replied instead, getting in the conversation. Soon the rest of the group approached as well. "You didn't tell us you were going to be engaged!" she added while looking at her friend.

"Tsk…I guess the idiot will be leaving us soon." Nao approached the bluennete more while talking really close to her face. It seemed like a threat, but the lime eyes hid care behind that intimidating expression.

"It's not the right time for that attitude Nao…" Chie told the officer, receiving a death glare from her…Soon all of the girls were discussing about while Natsuki was watching them quiet.

Looking at the guy in front of her and then at the girl beside her, Shizuru felt a knot on her neck, slowly decreasing the rate of breathing. Her instincts were unfortunately confirmed when she saw was he was about to do.

"Natsuki…" the dark haired guy bended while taking her hand. His face was red and he was sweating. He was wearing his best perfume and was well shaved. He wanted everything to be the best for that day. "I'm asking you here, in front of all the people that love you, will you be my fiancée?" he finally managed to ask after gulping a few times.

Natsuki was feeling embarrassed that he did something like that in front of all those people and she knew she couldn't run away like last time. The reality was that she had accepted the ring, but it was on a hurry because she was after Shizuru. Thus the bluennete was aware that Takeda knew she wasn't serious about it that day. What she didn't except though, was him asking her again so soon especially in front of her friends.

"Well…What is your answer my beautiful girl?" he asked again while taking the ring out of her finger.

"This is so sudden Takeda, I…don't know…"

"I can wait for you Natsuki. For now please, accept this proof of my love for you." He told her while putting the shiny silver object back on her slender finger. Her emerald eyes just stared at this motion without moving. She thought of saying something but soon her friends were cheering happily for them.

"Congrats Natsuki!" Aoi told first.

"That means treats Naa-tsuki!" Mikoto added, already imagining all of the food she would get.

"It's not like that with engagements baka!" Nao told to the short girl while hitting her slightly on the head.

Mai was happy too, but her smile slightly faded watching at the bluennete's well hidden lost expression.

The brunette next to her was still standing there, not saying anything. "Well, congratulations Natsuki-san. I wish you the very best with your fiancé. " she finally said while getting up to leave.

The younger girl looked at her doubt founded. _'Why did she refer to me as –san?' _

"W-Wait Shizuru…" the bluennete tried to get up, but soon the chestnut haired girl had already left.

0~0

"She's here Nagi-sama" a muscled man informed the short guy, while holding Yukino very tightly by the arm. A bruise had been formed by that grip on the freckled girl. He pushed her towards his boss, making her fall on the ground, near Nagi's legs.

"You thought you could escape huh?" he asked to the seemingly lifeless girl.

"Free will huh? Interesting…Record that." He commanded the person next to him.

"Now, let's put you back to your place shall we?" he rhetorically asked with his usual devious half smile.

"Tate…" he commanded him to take her back on her place.

Soon, the blond guy violently picked her up from the floor and led her outside the room.

0~0

Outside the city, a black haired guy had just led his girlfriend inside the house he was being hosted. When they got in, a strange feeling floated inside Natsuki's chest. That house…although she was in Yamada's house for the first time, it emitted a familiar aura to the bluennete.

"We are finally here." Takeda said, putting his arms around her.

His head was gently on her left shoulder as he pushed a kiss on her cheek. Her reaction wasn't very welcoming though and soon she removed herself away from his embrace.

"Wh-What's wrong Natsuki?!" he immediately asked, looking at her with his worried gaze.

"It's just…this is so sudden. All of this happened so sudden and I was caught out of guard. You didn't warn me at all…"

"I remember you liking my surprises Natsuki…What's different now? Aren't I your precious person? "

'_I don't know…' _she thought to herself as the answer, but remained silent instead. He noticed, and it surely wasn't pleasant to him at all.

"Tell me Natsuki…" he asked her again closing the distance between them more. He would persist until she gave him the answer.

"Y-Yes...you are…" she answered not making eye contact with him, but looking at the floor instead.

Despite her unsure vibe, that's all he needed to hear at that moment. Soon, he was kissing her again and that time all over her face. She was stiff to the contact but didn't move and he kept on going.

His hand moved inside her shirt and unclasped the bluennete's bra, while the adrenaline on his chest was building up more. This time the tension for her was too much to ignore, so she removed herself away from the situation without any warning. The dark haired guy was left with a unfulfilled desire painted around his face.

He tried to regain the contact, but she pushed him away again. Takeda knew that frustrated expression she was giving and forced his self to call it off for that day.

0~0

Outside it wasn't even dark yet. The temperature and weather at that time was the most ideal out of the rest of the day, so people would always start getting out for the night by then.

Normally, that was the time she would have fun with her cousin outside their work. They used to take a walk first and then either choose between eating something out, or clubbing depending which day of the week it was. Sometimes Haruka would come along with them as well, but for the brunette there was no chance of being in the mood that night.

No make-up could hide the watery stains that were left on her porcelain face. At times like this, it is believed that a person can't make the right decisions, and it seemed that Shizuru wasn't an exception either.

_'If I can't help myself, at least I will help the ones I can' _she thought on a seemingly emotionless and cold face while wearing a pair of black jeans. That night she wanted to help the only person she could.

That night she was going to find Yukino…

0~0

A bluennete was lying on the bed next to her dark haired boyfriend. He was asleep already, but she couldn't. She was standing there, looking outside the window when sudden ring startled her. She got up went outside the room to talk.

"Natsuki-san?" a girly voice called her name

"A-Arika?"

"Yes it's me. Look sorry for calling you like that but I don't really know what to do right now..."

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, hearing the upset voice of the young girl.

"I was going to meet Shizuru tonight but she didn't come. I tried to call her but still…" Arika paused and took a breath before proceeding. "…Still, she doesn't answer. She never does that, she always calls me even if it is to cancel our meeting. I'm sorry for calling you, I mean I know you are not friends, but you're the last person that talked to her today and I honestly don't know what else to do…"

Hearing all of this Natsuki's heart froze. There was an uncomfortable instinct inside her that she couldn't ignore.

"D-Did you try to call the police?" the bluennete asked

"I already did but they told me she has to be missing for 48 hours before they start an investigation…" Arika responded while her nervousness was evident in her voice by that time

"And they said it's probably nothing important and not worry after that…I know…" Natsuki added. She knew how these things worked. She had learned it from hearing her friends talking about it from time to time.

"I have an idea…" the navy haired girl said quietly, trying not to wake Takeda up. "We can split up and search her in places she may be. What do you think? "

"I-it's a very good idea. I can't just sit waiting until she calls me again."

"Alright then. If anyone finds her we call each other, ok?"

"O-Ok…Thanks a lot Natsuki…I really appreciate it…"

"I-It's nothing Arika…I'm sure she's just fine and we're making it bigger than it is…" Natsuki finally reassured the brown plaited girl, before hanging up. She had to lie though, because she didn't really believe that last statement herself.

The bluennete changed to her everyday clothes and went out silently, without waking up Takeda. She descended the stairs of that house quickly and soon, with a growl from the blue Ducati, she was already gone.

0~0

It was already dark in the forest of Fuuka where the explosion had occurred the other day. That didn't stop the brunette to take the last bus for that day and get back there again. On her mind, there was someone she had to help. Her arrival in that place had already happened by that time though…

BEFORE TWO HOURS

'_My legs…I-I can't feel them…' was _Shizuru's first reaction as she began to open her eyes slowly. They felt very heavy and her whole body immobilized. When she managed to half open them, she still couldn't see a lot of things.

She was in a dark place, which didn't remind anything of outdoors. Instead, she could feel the humidity piercing through her bones. When her vision was finally adapted to that place, she could definitely see that she was bounded with a rope, around a chair. She looked carefully around her, and there tools and other chemicals on wooden tables all over that room.

Near the door, far away from her, she could discern two figures of people. Her senses couldn't work properly and all she could hear were distorted voices that resembled neither a female nor a male.

"How did that girl ended up in here?! What will Nagi sama do if he finds out we let the gate open and everyone can come inside now?! HUH?!" a blond guy was screaming to the person next to him. It was obvious they were arguing.

"We are NOT going to harm her though!" the other person protested vigorously.

"We can't let her escape after her discovering the base. You and me are all dead if he finds out. " he protested again but let out a sharp scream when the other person kicked him on his injured leg very hard. He fell down on the floor and was holding it in pain, while it was becoming brushed again.

Crimson eyes immediately closed at the abundance of light that suddenly faced her direction…

"One…Two…three…" the other person who was next to her by then counted, before the brunette loosing conscious again…

0~0

The blue bike had arrived on that place again. She didn't know why, but her whole body was screaming her to go to that direction.

"Shizuru!" the bluennete yelled when she saw the unconscious girl on that forest, near the street. She ran towards her, while cold sweat started dripping from her body.

"Sh-Shizuru!" she called again and while picking her up from the ground.

The brunette inhaled suddenly, in a sound similar to being choked. After a while, her crimson eyes opened slowly as she met the gaze of an emerald pair.

"Na-tsuki…"

"Y-Yes Shizuru it's me…!" the bluennete responded on a relief but then…

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! " she managed to ask surprised.

Shizuru was already fully awake and she had flipped around Natsuki. Her eyes seemed redder than usual and her face had a blank expression.

"Natsuki…" she said again on an almost faint like tone. Her moves were far from slow though, as she suddenly grabbed the bluennete's face and kissed her on the lips. The navy haired girl was shocked and she knew something was very wrong.

"Sh-Shizuru…Wh-What are you doing?! "

"I do what I really desire my Natsuki…Ahh how much have I missed that sense of your touch" she replied, taking a strange expression. It was like she was crying, but expressing it through a smile.

She pushed their bodies closer, while being on top of the stunned biker. The sound of the leaves next to them on the ground was becoming louder, as she was taking off her clothes. Natsuki slightly moved, but her weak protest was stopped by a pair of silky hands. This move made the younger girl look more carefully at the exposed skin on the waitress' chest. Her heart was pounding faster than it should. The bluennete was scared. Not by the bizarre actions of the girl in front of her, but of her own self. The urge to give in was becoming stronger by the sight and each move the brunette was making on her body. First, she stroked the chestnut hair softly and then the blushed cheeks of the brunette.

"Shizuru…" she finally said as she kissed her back. Her thirst was growing more instead of vanishing, by every dance their lips were having together.

The brunette felt it and a faint smile was been painted in her face.

"I…love you…Natsuki…" Shizuru said before fainting on Natsuki's chest.

**0-0**

Hey there! I would like to thank you for letting me know your opinions and thoughts on the story so far, as well as **BunnyxGirl**, **Sammykhan**,**lhadievixen**! :D

I'm going for a vacation this week and I'm not even sur eif there will be any wi-fi there, or internet to let me upload a new chapter. I may find though, and upload normally like I do now. Anyways...

**Guest No1. : **the cheat happened before the explosion, then Shizuru was hurt about that and left Fuuka for a few days. After her leaving, the explosion happened. Also Shizuru didn't know all of these years that Natsuki lost her memory, Miyu just told her in ch10. And she's still mad with her about the cheating. Btw I liked that face you used, lol...

**Guest No2.: **I can't really tell you when Natsuki will fully remember Shiz, but still there are a lot of other things than need to happen before.

**Sizsuki: **I don't speak Spanish, so I used google translate for your review, although I think it still doesn't translate everything right.

See you again! :D


	13. Ch13 No Past to be Haunted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters below.

**ch13: **"No Past to be haunted"

'_It's hard to keep going, but I have to... There's no doubt we need to leave as soon possible'_

Leafs moving frantically out of Natsuki's way were making crunchy-like sounds. After fainting on her, the bluenette had managed to wake Shizuru up. She found it difficult to carry the light headed waitress by her shoulders though.

'_Shizuru..what happened to you...And what did you mean with those silly words?' _she was mentally contemplating looking at those half closed crimson eyes, while moving. Love...a strange word indeed, especially hearing it from that girl...

"Natsuki..." the waitress said again while they started descending the Woods. A little more walking and they would finally be out of that forest.

"Don't stop Shizuru, we need to keep moving!" the bluennete answered anxiously before letting her talk. She could still vividly remember the incident with that freckled girl the other day. In her mind, she didn't want to imagine what could of happened to the waitress if she was late, or if they stayed there any longer.

After some minutes, that seemed like an hour, they had descend from the hills, and were finally out of the woods. Natsuki looked back before getting on the Ducati. That place was definitely creepy, that could give anyone a chilling sense, piercing right through their core. Luckily, Shizuru still had the mentality and enough strength to grab her from the back, when she mounted the bike as well. The biker started the engine and soon, they were gone.

Inside the tall trees and bushes, a pair or piercing eyes watched the two girls leaving...

It was very dark outside by then, and as a result quite chilling being on the bike. Shizuru's clothes were ripped, but still wearable. Natsuki could feel the brunette's cold hands around her waist trembling. She knew she had to do something about it, so she stopped the bike by the side of the road. She took off her jacket and covered the girl's exposed skin with it. The waitress didn't speak but slightly smiled instead.

Her house was on the other side of Fuuka, so it took almost half an hour to finally get there. The bluennete helped her to ascend the stairs of the building. Being finally outside the door, Natsuki was surprised how the waitress managed to get the key under the mat and open the door. It seemed as if she was half asleep but half conscious as well.

Watching her, Natsuki could discern a lot of similarities between the brunette and the girl with freckles they had seen the other day. A sense of fear stiked her when she realized this. This was serious, and who knows what would happened to her if she didn't find her on time.

"There..." she said, leading Shizuru inside. The house was only one big room with seperated kitchen and a bathroom. When they walked in, that made it easier to find the bed. She put her hand under Shizuru's right shoulder and grabbed the brunette's left arm with her own, trying to lead her there. An unusual sense came though the biker, by touching Shizuru's skin. Her body was usually warm and her emerald eyes widened when she realised the brunette was burning from fever.

"W-What happened back there Shizuru?" she asked, but wasn't surprised when she didn't get any answer. She could only see the blank expression of those crimson dilated irises in front of her. After taking a few more steps, the bluenette laid her on the bed. She sat next to her and put her palm on Shizuru's head.

"W-We need to lower your fever..." she informed her before getting up again.

Natsuki went to the kitchen, took a clean towel and wet it with water. She looked back at the half asleep girl and sighed. For some reason she couldn't explain, watching the girl in that condition was hurting her. Despite that, her logic was still functioning properly and she knew she had to call a doctor right after the day started.

Sitting next to her, she put the towel on the brunette's head. Shizuru felt her hair getting wet and opened her eyes slightly, looking right at the emerald orbs in front of her.

"Natsuki...thank you..." she said on a fainting smile, putting her hand on the bluenette's face.

Natsuki blushed by the touch but didn't move away. Instead, she responded by putting her own hand to hers. Shizuru tried to get up, but the bluenette stopped her.

"Don't...Please, don't leave..." the waitress protested.

Natsuki could see the sadness in those eyes. She couldn't explain it, but wouldn't leave her like that anyway.

"Don't worry..." the biker said, gently rubbing the warm hand with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere, Shizuru"

The navy haired girl laid next to her on the small bed. She didn't know why, but couldn't help the sudden feeling of loss inside her heart after hearing Shizuru's words. The waitress slightly smiled, while putting her arm around Natsuki before both of them falling asleep.

0~0

There was an unwelcoming aura, back at the catacomb, which looked like a dark cave.

"What are you doing there again?!" the blond guy yelled at the person in front of him

"She saw you idiot!" the shadowie person replied strictly, before ejecting a shot on the arm of a girl with blue eyes. She was a young blonde, who was mercilessly on the hands of that person.

"Be careful!" Tate yelled.

Hearing him, the other person stopped before letting out a sarcastic sound. "Huh"

"She has a great sense of authority in here, doesn't she?" the person asked rhetorically the guy, before continuing. "Really, that brat always sticks her nose in my business...I don't want you to be a burden for me as well, Yuuichi" the person said, giving him a warning glare. He didn't move, so the girl's arm was being ejected once again, by a special green liquid.

"Enough!" he said objected after a few minutes. "We only want her to forget the last 3 hours, not the entire week!" the blond guy yelled again before taking away the young blonde from those hands. "Really...why would you risk betraying Nagi for that cheap woman?! Just tell him everything and he can take ca-"

Before finishing the sentence though, a loud sound of thump echoed inside that dark place. That person had hitted Tate on the stomach, with the edge of a broom.

"Gaaah!" the guy managed to let out as a response to this sharp pain. "K-Kuso..."

After that, the person gazed the blond girl next to him. That was a warning sign for her too.

"Y-You...will pay for this..." Tate said, holding that area from his stomach that was being hit. This time though, he only received a sly grin from the devious figure in front of him.

"Come here, Alyssa." the figure ordered to the blond girl and so Alyssa did. The vaccine was already being activated by then.

The young girl wasn't going to disobey anyone who was in control of that place anyway. When Nagi would ask her though, like he did every time, about the day in the base, she would tell him. That was her job in there. Being the little inspector to the rooms of the catacomb. Her blue eyes shining inside the darkness, watching every move. There were already been made two mistakes in a couple of days. The incident with Yukino escaping, and Shizuru as well. The blond girl has seen something even Tate didn't know. She knew how Shizuru managed to escape, something ominous for the person that gave her the shot. That was definitely something Nagi shouldn't know about it.

0~0

Emerald eyes slowly opened again. Natsuki didn't get much sleep, if any, that night. She was checking the temperature of the waitress regularly. Fortunately the fever had succumbed quickly, after an hour.

The bed was small, and almost half of her body was out. She looked at that room again, checking out the place she had spent the night. Natsuki moved slightly only to feel a hand encycling her waist. Realizing the person it belonged, she immediately jumbed a little by the embarassment. Her face turned into a subtle red shade, but she didn't move. She knew that Shizuru needed the extra sleep, so the bluenette didn't want to wake her up. Her anxiety rose though, after a few minutes of just sitting there, listening to the sounds of the sleeping waitress.

She needed to call Arika, the waitress' cousin, who would be going nuts from the agony by then, about Shizuru's dissapear. Also, she had left Takeda without any warning, or note. Thinking all of these, she closed her emerald eyes, trying to prevent the images of the guy going out of his way to find her. She didn't even take her cell phone with her, so it was certain that he was definitely call one of her friends -probably Mai. Everyone was going to learn, and she would have to explain it to them.

Natsuki looked at the time. It was only 7:24 in the morning. Knowing the dark haired guy well, there were pretty high chances that he was still asleep. Despite that, she still couldn't risk it, so she had to call him. On the other hand, what had happened that night was making her a bit hesitant. She knew that nothing was wrong about helping that girl. Recalling the intimate part in the woods though, reinforced the delay of talking with her boyfriend again. Even though she knew that the brunette wasn't aware of what she was doing, Natsuki actually conscious during that brief moment. She couldn't resist the temptation and the intensity of the situation and she gave in. The hand around her felt familiar, and that was intimidating her. The bluenette was a person that could control her life and emotions very well. She hated loosing that safety of certainness. She was sure that she could live a normal life, even after that accident, without craving for answers about what happened to her past. But that crimson eyed girl behind her, was triggering parts of her that she thought they didn't exist anymore. Being in Fuuka again and observing all of those strange and dangerous events, she wanted to learn more about them and her past as well.

After thinking of it, the bluenette slowly removed Shizuru's hand from her waist. She put her palm in the brunette's head, and luckily, there was no sign of fever. She sighed at the sight of the girl in front of her still sleeping, before getting up.

The door of the balcony was closed, so she headed there, opened it and got out as quietly as possible.

"N-Natsuki...?" a voice answered a phone call.

"Hey Mai, yes it's me...Look sorry for calling you so early..."

"It's okay. I wasn't sleeping anyway." the orange haired girl answered

"Oh...How come?"

"We were investigating the documents Chie and Aoi found inside that buidling the other day." Mai said. Hearing her, Natsuki swallowed a bit. She didn't know whether she should inform her friends about last night. She knew she had to, but she decided that now it wasn't the right time. "Anywho, why did you call me so early Natsuki? Is there something wrong?" her friend asked, on a worried tone. She knew that Natsuki wouldn't call her in the morning just to chit chat.

"I-I just went out with my bike and didn't tell Takeda"

Hearing this, Mai wasn't surprised because she knew that this was a common issue with her friend. Despite that though, she was still worried, and that time maybe more than usual.

"Natsuki..." sigh. " You know that I love you, right?"

"y-yeah...we're friends after all..."

"And friends need to be honest with each other, ne?" Mai asked, receiving an affirming sound by the other girl. "Natsuki...being engaged is different than just dating. It takes a lot more of responsibility. Fleeing away from Takeda again is not how it's supposed to be."

"I-I know...that's why I called you..."

"Let me guess...you want me to inform Takeda if he calls, right?"

"R-Right...But please, don't-"

"-I know what to say Natsuki." Mai told her. She knew Natsuki well enough, but this time something was different. She decided not to pressure her with further questions though. "Please, don't be late again"

"I-I won't...thanks a lot Mai..."

"It's nothing baka! If you can, call me back this day. We are almost done for npw, and we won't work again until night"

"I-I will Mai. Bye..."

"Bye baka! Nao sents her greetings too!" the orange haired said, on a her happier tone.

"Bye baakaa!" the voice of a drunk redhead added from the background.

"Bye idiot! " Natsuki finally added with a smile to her other friend before hanging up. Those people could always lift her spirits up. That day she really needed it.

Natsuki sighed. _'Back to reality now...'_

She put her arms on the balcony railings and looked down the road. A cool wind stroke the trees of the forest, and then her navy hair.

"Is Natsuki already awake?" a melody-like voice woke her up from the day dream.

"S-Shizuru!" the bluenette turned around to see the brunette.

"T-Thanks" the waitress simply said. Her crimson eyes avoided contact with the emerald ones. Instead she looked at the beautiful scenery in front of her as well, before going next to the bluenette.

"Y-Your cousin informed me...she was very worried. We need to call her to say that you're-" Natsuki tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't. She wanted to say that the brunette was alright, but that would be a lie. She had seen on first hand what happened the night before.

"-I know...i don't want to make her even more worried. Can you do make me a favor, Natsuki?" Shizuru said, turning her head to the right to watch her. The bluenette nodded. "Don't mention what happened to her. It was very thoughtless of me, running there alone." she said on a pained expression.

"O-Of course...I mean I wouldn't want to tell her either..."

"That's good. But, I don't remember anything... If I got you into trouble...I-I'm very sorry Natsuki..." the waitress said on a sad expression again.

"It doesn't matter. You're fine now..."the bluenette said. "About Arika, for now, it's not safe if she learns anyway..."

0~0

A few miles out of Fuuka there is a small house. In order to get there, someone has to cross a bridge. That's the home of quiet and very intelligent scientist, Miyu Greer. She sleeps very few hours at night and wakes up very early in the morning.

"Greer-san here."

"Miyu, it's me, Shizuru."

"Hello Fujino-san. You rarely call at this time. What is the matter?" the scientist asked, getting straight to the point.

"S-Something happened...I need your help. Can we meet ?"

Miyu's usual cold face broke for a moment. She wasn't used of those type of requests from the brunette. Normally she would consider it twice before meeting someone in the town. But she knew about the explosion outside of Fuuka, and knowing more than she wanted sometimes, she could guess the possibilities.

"Meet me in the usual place, in three hours. Don't be late Shizuru-san." Miyu answred before hanging up.

Back at that building on the Hills, Shizuru's house, a bluenette had just listened to the conversation.

"I can take you there." Natsuki said when the waitress hanged up the phone. "...N-No...I will take you there whether you want it or not!"

"Thanks Natsuki, but I can get the bus."

"No...! I won't let you go there alone!" she insisted. "I-I can't...Besides-" the bluenette paused, looking at those crimson eyes in front of her. they were close to each other and she began to feel intimidated. When Shizuru realized it, she stepped back.

"Fine then. You are the only one that knows." she said looking down the road. "Besides, I could use some help with Arika..." she added looking back at the navy haired girl. Her face wore a warm smile, but still, it hid something else too. Something Natsuki couldn't quite figure.

"We can go on a place before meeting that doctor..." Natsuki suggested. " I used to live here too, but I moved before four years..."

Hearing those words, Shizuru's heart started running miles. What was on the back of her mind, grew out on the surface again. She tried to maintain the calm face she was wearing. After soe seconds though, she managed to stop it. After those years, she was used to that. Watching Natsuki leaving, coming back again with a boyfriend and then being engaged. The pain was numbed.

The bluennete didn't manage to catch that brief moment of her weakness though. She still was looking down the road, trying to recall it, looking puzzled.

"There was this park. It's near your house actually..." the bluennete said, before turning her gaze to the other girl.

"I know. We call it The Garden." the waitress replied. _'It was the place we used to hang out' _she thought, but didn't say it loud.

"The Garden...Yes I think that's how they call it. We can go there before you meet that doctor, so-"

"-so no need for explanations" the brunette interrupted flatly.

0~0

Back at the downtown, inside the restaurant called "Odisea" a certain man wasn't pleased at all.

"Mr. Kaiji... Please calm down, she will be here, I'm sure." Arika tried to reassure her boss, who was going up and down in the aisle of that restaurant. despete that, she wasn't sure at all herself. She was extremely upset, but she had to be strong and help Shizuru as much as she could. Covering in the work,was the least she could do right then.

"She already took her day off. I can't work with only you today! She could at least inform me...then I wouldn't give Tomoe her day off today."

"I-I know! but please be patient Mr. Kaiji! I can work double for her, even if she doesn't come today! " Arika said determined by cleching her fists.

"Look, Arika. Shizuru works here for a long time by now...I know that sometimes she deals with personal issues. But she needs to get over it, not for me or the shake of Odisea. For her, and her well being"

The brown plaited girl could see that their boss did care about her cousin. He was a good man. Constantly being reminded of the situation though, Arika's eyes were on the verge of letting out a great amount of tears. Before letting her emotions take their toll, her phone rung.

"H-HELLO?! Shizuru?!" she yelled, but then held back.

"It's me Arika..."

"Shiz! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I was just out for a walk and forgot my phone. It's nothing, really..." Arika wasn't convinced from that explanation. She didn't want to take it further though, especially in front of their boss.

"A-Alright. When will you come to work? You're already late..." she asked, while watching Mr Kaiji coming close to her. "Mr Kaiji is here too, Shizuru."

The waitress sighed. "Please let me talk to him." she requested and Arika handed the phone to the chubby man.

"Shizuru."

"Mr Kaiji." she greeted too. "I'm sorry but i won't be able to come here. I apologize, but I'm pretty sick and my doctor said to stay and rest." the brunette said while biting her lower lip. She didn't like lies, especially to people that had been kind to her, but she had to do that.

The man sighed, but didn't protest.

"Alright Miss Fujino. You can take your day off. Be fine soon, and come back. You know my restaurant is not the same without you" he finally said before hanging up.

The brown plaited waitress looked at the expression of her boss. He was doubt founded, but still worried.

"Arika, please call Tomoe and tell her to come for work today." he ordered, before excusing himself back to the kitchen. The girl didn't like the idea of calling that woman and explaining her how she couldn't have her day off, but she had to.

0~0

The place was full of plants and flowers. The two girls were sitting on an old brown bench, with a green ivy wrapped around it. They were there, quiet, listening to the sounds of the birds on the trees.

"So...do you come here often?" Natsuki asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I used to...but now I rarely do."

"How come? If I still lived in Fuuka, I would come here regularly...I mean listen to all of those sounds..." the bluenette said, closing her eyes to enjoy that peace more.

"I used to come here often with someone...but now I don't. See, that place reminds me of her." the chestnut haired girl replied on a subtle bitter smile. Her eyes had taken this slight blank expression, showing she was lost in her thoughts again.

"Was she...a special person to you?" Natsuki shyly asked, blushing a little at the same time.

Shizuru sighed. Making this conversation with Natuski herself was out of the limit of her imagination. But it was a sad reality. Watching the waitress' expression, the bluenette realized her mistake. That was a sensitive issue to bring up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy..." she immediately apologized.

"It's okay." the brunette replied. "It doesn't matter now anyway..." she added, looking at the flowers in front of them. Watching her expression, the younger girl wanted to ask more. She wanted to learn everything of what happened to the brunette's past. But she brushed those thoughts as soon as possible. It was obviously a painful issue for Shizuru, and Natsuki didn't like the sad face of her.

The rest of the time, they just sit there relaxing and admiring the scenery. Two hours had passed before noone of them realize it. It was already time to meet Miyu.

0~0

After a 15 minute of driving with the bike, they were outside of a small pub, inside a backstreet of the downtown. Shizuru got on first, and Natsuki followed. Miyu still hadn't come, so they choose to sit and wait for her, near the bar. That place was they secret meeting pub, and only a few people from school were aware of how the classmates were using it. It didn't attract a lot of people, so it was the best choice to meet Miyu and talk about what happened to the brunette in the forest. this time, Shizuru was with the bluennete though, but it didn't bother her.

"So do you want to order, or should we wait for your friend?" the navy haired girl asked, when they finally found the place to sit.

"I don't drink. Besides, I think it won't be wise, considering the fact that I probably must not be intoxicated"

"R-Right...I will just order a fuzzy drink then."

A man sitting near them, signaling him to order. He was an average looking dark haired guy, about the same age as the two girls. His eyes seemed lifeless and his expression was tired. He took the alcoholic drink, and downed it only in a few ships. Soon he averted his gaze to the them, and moved towards the place they were sitting.

Shizuru was just sitting calmly waiting patiently for Miyu. That male figure was there though, and her eyes widened at the realization of his identity.

"Natsuki-chan..what a surprise!" the man called behind the bluennete's back.

"Kazuya..." Shizuru said on a tone that was hiding burning anger behind.

The guy didn't reply, but he smiled at the puzzled Natsuki. It was obvious that she didn't remember who that guy was. The brunette on the other hand could recall everything of that character.

**0-0**

Ohayo! If you see this, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave your opinions or questions if you like. Also, excuse some grammar/spelling mistakes that may be here. I'm writing this from another pc, which doesn't have a Word to autocorrect them.

**Shizsuki: **Hey. Estoy utilizando el traductor de google para escribir esto, porque yo no hablo español. Espero que entiendas lo que estoy tratando de decir. Si usted puede escribir en Inglés que sería genial. Si usted está confundido, me pidas que lo explique, preferentemente en Inglés. De todos modos, gracias por tu opinión. Cuídate.

**Guest**: Again, cool faces/emoticons. It's funny how you used them! :D


	14. Ch14 Dreams don't Lie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of those characters!

**Ch14 **"Dreams don't lie"

It was a busy and warm evening in the streets of Fuuka. Inside the small pub people were looking for answers...

"Could you please leave now?" a brunette asked the dark haired guy in front of them. The fiery crimson in her eyes was visible, despite the darkness of that pub.

Kazuya ignored her, and instead he put his hand on Natsuki's. The bluennete was startled at the contact, but didn't move. She could feel the disgust in her throat, but that guy seemed like he held parts of her memory that were forgotten.

The waitress was feeling very upset by his presence. Back then, she was blaming that guy about what happened between her and Natsuki. She knew, of course, that it was only half of the blame on him. The bluennete was more responsible about it, but Shizuru's emotions couldn't let her be angry with her like she did with Kazuya. She never wanted to see him again. That day though, it happened, and she remembered that scene clearly.

'_I was going to pick Natsuki up after her work, for our night out. She was working for Yamada Itashi on Fuuka's lab. __  
_

_It was a warm day, great for a walk and dinner on the outdoors- The Garden- where we used to go together._

_Those days though, I was getting some phone calls, warning me that Natsuki wasn't who I thought to be. I never believed any of them though. I trusted her with all of my heart, I knew her soul was pure and honest. _

_After receiving a photo of Natsuki and that Kazuya, on my e-mail though, my heart felt heavy. It was just a picture of them hanging out in the street. When I asked her, what she was doing with our former classmate, I got a lie. She told me that she had never been out with him. I would believed her, but the evidence was in front of my eyes._

_It was that Friday afternoon, that I got a text again, so I decided that I finally had to check it. Natsuki was expecting me outside the Lab at 7. I got there earlier though, and decided to get inside that building without waiting._

_I could never have imagined what was unfolding in front of me. Those two together kissing on a table. I only saw a glimpse of emerald eyes meeting mine, for a quick second. _

_It was over.'_

_0~0_

"Would you like to go for a walk, Natsuki?" he asked, eying her from the top to the bottom. "You look as attractive as you used to, if not more" he added

At the last statement, Shizuru couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed his hand and tossed it away from the bluenette.

"Shizuru-san. Are you still jealous after all of those years?" he asked her, looking straight into her crimson eyes. "I thought you knew that Natsuki was never in love with you" he added on a big grin. It was obvious that he liked hitting on her weakness.

The navy haired girl was shocked at that last statement.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked him suddenly, breaking her silence. Her emerald eyes were demanding answers, but fear was present in them as well.

"Let's have a drink Natsuki. It's on me" he said, ignoring her question.

"Leave now!" Shizuru almost screamed, gaining a few stares from some clients. Her eyes were almost breaking their calm expression she was trying to maintain.

"I have an idea. Why don't you leave instead, Fujino-san?"

At the sound of those words, the brunette didn't hold it anymore. A loud sound of flesh being hit was heard. Kazuya touched his cheek. It was already red by the slap he received from the chestnut haired girl.

Natsuki didn't see that coming and was really surprised. She didn't want Shizuru to get into trouble.

"I-I will have a drink with you..." she immediately said, trying to prevent any reaction towards the brunette from that guy.

He heard it, as his smile indicated victory. Kazuya signaled the bartender, and he brought them two drinks.

Natsuki looked at the light blue drink in front of her hesitantly and then back at Shizuru, who was struggling to keep her temper. She took the first ship after Kazuya. He kept on smiling, gazing at her. As soon as they finished, she felt lightheaded and a bit of dizzy. Drinking was supposed to make anyone feel good, but Natsuki felt an unexplainable sadness.

The door of the pub opened, and a mysterious woman with piercing gaze got inside. Shizuru saw her first, and recognized who this was immediately. Natsuki was still looking at the table and didn't notice her though. She was pretty drunk by then.

When Kazuya saw her, he excused himself and got up. The waitress felt something wrong with this behavior, but didn't try to stop him. His presence wasn't something she would like to be around for a long. He didn't manage to go unnoticed by the doctor who had just come in though.

"Miyu-san."the brunette said

"Shizuru. " she greeted too, before looking at the drunk bluenette in front of her. After observing her, she looked at the empty glass on the table. She was surprised that Natsuki was there too, but didn't voice it loud. Instead she greeted the bluenette as well. Natsuki didn't remember that they used to be classmates, but she nodded with a smile as a response too.

"Shall we go? It seems like we can't talk here" the doctor said to Shizuru.

"What about Natsuki?" the waitress asked the bluenette

"D-Don't worry, I will go back to my friend's van. Shizuru, if you want then come find me later at the white van in front of Odisea"

"Ok..but you don't seem fine, are you sure you can...-"

"I'm fine" Natsuki responded on a warm and half asleep smile to the chestnut haired girl. Shizuru still was worried, but chose to let her rest.

"Ok, I will probably come to check on you later then." she responded, while watching the bluenette leaving. "Don't fall asleep on the bike!"

"I won't!" Natsuki responded and smiled back before getting outside the pub.

The cheerful tone of the crimson eyes changed again, as the waitress let out a sigh.

0~0

A dark small car passed through the bridge and was now outside the house of the young doctor. Miyu opened the door and they both sat on the kitchen's table. Shizuru's crimson eyes scanned that place. It was the first time that she got in her ex classmate's home, but it was like she expect it to be. Full of plants and and very neat. There was a big computer and other gadgets in the bedroom. It was obvious that with all of those electronic devises Miyu didn't get much sleep. She was a very hard worker to have time for that anyway.

When they both settled, the girl brought Shizuru a cup of tea. She knew it was her favorite. The brunette took a few ships to calm a little before start talking and explaining why she called Miyu.

"It was dark and I was crying. Being hurt by her- it happened again.

I was going to meet my cousin, but that night, I couldn't go out and pretend that everything was alright. So, I took the last bus for that forest again. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't care. I thought that If I couldn't help myself, then maybe...maybe I could help Yukino..."

"Yukino Kikukawa?" Miyu asked very puzzled. " She's being missing for so long Shizuru. You remember how sad Haruka was..."

"I know that...but she was there. She was there, Natsuki saw her too"

Miyu was listening to the waitress carefully. That was something she had to search for too, later.

"What happened when you got there Shizuru?" she asked, encouraging the brunette to go on.

" I remember I was searching for the door. It was the second time I was there, so I knew there was something in that forest. A building perhaps.

After some walking, I stumbled upon a big rock. It was much lighter than a usual rock, so I could move it. A door was revealed in front of me, that was leading under the ground..."

"An underground place? " Miyu asked, widening her eyes by the surprise.

"Right..." Shizuru answered. "I went down by using a straight wooden ladder. It was chilling, despite the warm weather outside. That place was so dark...but, but there were torches in the walls. It seemed like I was in a cave..."

"A catacomb. That's what it probably is." Miyu said in her usual calm demeanor.

"I-I guess so...but then..." Shizuru stopped before she could manage to talk again. She swallowed the knot in her throat to continue. "But after I walked for a few minutes, a whole different place was there, in front of my eyes..."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked, wanting to know the revelation.

"...there were these big glass cases filled with a liquid that seemed like water, but thicker." Shizuru stopped again. before realizing it she burst into tears that got the other girl by surprise.

"Please keep going, Shizuru." Miyu said as calm as she could, trying to motivate the brunette on being stronger.

"There were...there were people inside those glass cases Miyu!" Shizuru suddenly said, by closing her watery eyes tightly, trying to prevent the images away from her thoughts. Miyu almost choked to that statement, but managed to maintain her cold expression for everyone's shake.

"I couldn't see their faces, so I approached them more... After that everything was blurry." the brunette said as she put her hand on the back of her head. "Someone hit me, and I fainted. I guess they didn't like me being so close to those people..." she added. The fear was evident in her crimson eyes by then. Miyu was even more shocked but tried to encourage her.

"We can stop here if you don't feel good." The light blue haired doctor said as she moved her chair closer to the waitress.

"I want to continue..." Shizuru responded, showing that she wanted to face what had happened back there. Miyu nodded affirmatively.

"I was bounded in a chair and couldn't move. After that, this person ejected a green liquid to my shoulder."

"Did you say a green liquid?" Miyu asked again trying to reassure what she had just heard.

"Yes...it was a light green one and it made me dizzy."

After what she heard, the doctor was now sure and upset.

"Judging by your temporary amnesia that's the same potion I was making in my own lab, before someone stole it."

"And w-what does this do?" the brunette asked while her heart was beating fast.

"It's not harmful, so don't worry. What is dangerous though, is the people and the purpose they're using it for..." the doctor said, scratching slightly the back her neck. "It's an amnesia shot, that depending on the dose, can make you forget up to a certain amount of time. I guess you didn't take much, because you only forget about two hours."

" I don't remember anything after that. Only some flashes of Natsuki picking me up, and sleeping on my room." Shizuru said, confirming the words Miyu was claiming.

"If I tell you that there is a way to remember, would you accept to do it?" the doctor asked calmly and in a seemingly detached way.

"Y-Yes! I would...!Unless there are dangers-"

"- there are no dangers, I can assure you. It's very simple, you only have to drink this blue antidote I will give you."

"Is it simple like that?" crimson eyes asked, full of thirst to know what happened to her.

"It actually is. I made this green liquid, so I know very well how it works. It is very tricky, but you are lucky here..."

"W-What do you mean lucky?" the waitress asked.

"It's been only two days since this vaccine has been in your body. That means there is still time to reverse it. If a week passes, without taking the antidote, you will forget what happened for ever." Miyu stated, showing to the brunette a vase full of bottles with that light blue liquid, on her shelf.

"You made the right choice by calling me soon Shizuru." the doctor said on her usual flat tone, before getting up.

She walked towards that shelf, and opened the vase. She took out one small cylindrical bottle of blue liquid and an injection from her case. She pressed the needle of the injection against that small bottle and filled it with the blue antidote.

"Ready?" the doctor asked Shizuru.

She received a nod, and then she proceeded to inject the shot in the brunette's shoulder.

After some minutes, Shizuru felt dizzy and touched her head. In a moment she was asleep on the table.

_'When she wakes up, she will know...' _Miyu thought as she got up and went in her room.

0~0

The blue bike was parked outside a white van. The girl thought it would be better if she slept to Mikoto's rather than going back to Takeda like that.

She opened the door and headed inside. Mikoto wasn't sleeping there, so the bluenette thought that she might be with the rest of her friends.

She took of he shoes, and as soon as she laid on the bed, she was already asleep.

'_W-What am I doing in this place?' _the bluenette thought while dreaming.

She was inside a big building full of computers and papers. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30 on the afternoon.

"Kuga-san, I'm done for today." A dark haired man with glasses said. "I'm leaving the keys to you now. When you're done with those files, you can lock the Lab."

"Consider it done, Mr. Yamada" Natsuki replied on her usual smile.

That day, she had an extra reason to be happy though. She was going to meet Shizuru right after her work, outside that building. They were going to spent the night together. After some minutes the files were all piled up on Yamada's office. The bluenette got out of her boss' office but met someone on the way...

"Natsuki-san..."

"K-Kazuya? I didn't know you work here too..."

"Actually I don't. I'm here for you, my dear..." the guy replied with a smile, as he got closer to the bluenette. "Are you okay? You seem a little tired Natsuki-chan" he said again, putting his hands on her.

The girl tried to move, but suddenly her whole body was stiff.

"W-What's going o-on..." she asked, but her voice was becoming heavier and slower.

The distance between them was almost non existent and Natsuki couldn't move at all. Suddenly her emerald eyes widened, as she felt Kazuya's lips on her own. She wanted to push him away, but her arms and legs were paralyzed.

The door of the hallway opened and Shizuru had just came in. Her crimson eyes started dropping tears, and she immediately left.

'_Sh-Shizuru...' _she tried to scream but she was still there, not being able to move or speak, while Kazuya was kissing her. The door closed very loud, behind them, but Natsuki could still hear the cries of the brunette from outside, fading. The guy put his lips away and looked at her with a sly grin.

'_S-Shizuru...'_ she tried to say again, but to no avail, while her eyes were getting more red and watery by the passing moments.

0~0

Crimson eyes opened to see that she was fallen asleep on that table in Miyu's house. The doctor on the other room was wearing her glasses and working on a machine. She put the project aside and looked at the waitress.

"I-I remember..."

"I'm ready to hear when you can" Miyu said, sitting on that table again. The waitress seemed flustered and anxious.

"I was bounded in the chair. There was this person whose face was covered. My sound perception was distorted, by the drugs I guess, and I couldn't discern their real voice. There was also this other blond guy whose face I could see clearly. It was Nagi's bodyguard.

Both of them were arguing on what they would do with me. I've been in their base, so I guess I couldn't leave like that..."

Shizuru stopped for a moment to take a breath. Recalling all of those details was scary.

"Can you remember anything more of that person? Any detail that may be useful?" Miyu asked

"I-I can't. Sorry...But I think, th-that I got away because of that person. I-I've seen what that bodyguard of Nagi's did to some other girls, so I know what he was capable of doing to me too."

"So what happened after when you were released from the chair?"

"I remember this person touching me...First I wasn't responding, but when that blond guy left, after some minutes I ran away...I managed to get out, but still being chased by that person"

'Who was chasing you?"

"That person who was touching me after I was released..."

"What about that blond guy? Where was he?"

"He left because some noises were sounding near us. Someone yelling or something...I didn't understand what it was about though" Shizuru replied, on a blank expression. '_I just hope it wasn't about Yukino...' _the brunette thought.

"So you managed to get out, right?"

"I did...but then I got caught inside the forest. I remember being touched again by that person, but when Natsuki's bike sounded near us, that person left quickly. After that, everything was very blurry again, and I only remember the next day when I woke up in my bed."

On these words, their conversation was over for that day. Miyu knew how she shouldn't pressure her any more.

After their meeting, the brunette walked by herself to the bus station, near Miyu's house. That place was outside the town, so there was only one bus every hour. She was lucky though as she only waited for ten minutes to take No.8 for downtown. After a twenty minute ride, she was finally there. Outside that white van where she was going to meet Natsuki...

**0-0**

Hello! Thanks for reading, and of course the people who review as well! Sammykhan, Guests and 006shana :D I just like mentioning it in every chapter, because reading your opinions makes me happy...! ^.^

Also if there some things you still can't understand about the plot, I have to say that I don't reveal them on purpose, but they're going to be unfolded on the next chapters.

**006shana: **I liked how you described Shizuru's character... I would say you're right that it was difficult what she did.


	15. Ch15 It was Always You

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own the characters...!

**Ch15** "It Was Always You"

'_Here it is me, again. Outside , waiting for her once more. _

_No matter how, there's always something pulling me to her. Refreshing the wound, making it a part of me._'

Shizuru was standing in front of Mikoto's van, where she was going to meet Natsuki. She had just remembered what happened to her in the woods, and despite that, her biggest concern was still the biker. She still couldn't help but recall the events of that night over and over. The brunette was puzzled and scared of the power these people seemed to possessed. If Nagi was a person to be afraid of and respected, then that shadowy person of her memory was definitely someone powerful too.

'_That person saved me...But had definitely other things in mind for doing so.'_

It was true. Even if Shizuru's life was saved ,still, that day her body was on the mercy of that person. Those hands hungrily caressing her in all of the possible spots. The thoughts of this event gave her goose bumps all over her back.

_'Ignoring that blond guy and denying him their clan's policy on an intruder like me...' _the brunette kept on thinking. The fact that those two people were arguing on what would happen with her was unexplainable. Shizuru couldn't think of any logical reason behind that person saving her.

After some minutes, the navy haired girl came up to her mind again.

_'Maybe that why I always come back to her. Natsuki used to be my rock, the only person whom I could feel safe with. I always asked for her in moments like this...'_ she thought on a pained smile.

_'But they say that the person who gives you the most strength, is your weakness too.'_ she remembered the words her cousin once had told her.

The brunette sighed as she looked at that white vehicle again. Before some months she could never imagine talking to Natsuki again, especially under those conditions. She walked closer and knocked the door...

"Na-Natsuki?" she called but didn't get any response from inside, so she called the bluenette's name again...

After 5 minutes, still, there wasn't any sign of the girl, so Shizuru decided to wait outside the van.

It had been almost 25 minutes by then, and the waitress' work was going to start in less than half an hour. She was worried, but thought that Natsuki might have been with her friends...

_'With her friends or...' _she thought '..._or her fiance...' _she added on an obvious mocking tone to herself. She knew though, that she didn't have any right to criticize that guy, because, well, it was Natsuki's choice after all. It wasn't something like anyone forcing her to be with him.

These thoughts made her eyes slowly spacing out again, getting lost with them again. As soon as she realized it, which didn't take long, she scolded herself immediately. She had promised it to herself that this had to be over soon. Four years of living like that was enough, and meeting Natsuki again gave her that extra push she needed. That wake up call that she had to stop letting her past control her.

After contemplating on it, she got up and was ready to leave...

"Sh-Shizuru! W-Wait!" a voice called her hesitantly.

"N-Natsuki..." the brunette said, as she turned around to see the half open door of the van, and the girl inside, looking nothing like her usual self.

"I-I'm sorry I made you wait, Shizuru..." the bluenette answered, still behind the white door. "I just..."

"Natsuki..What's going on?" the brunette asked when the door opened more, revealing the emerald eyes behind it. "Your eyes..."

"I-I know...sorry I made you wait...I just couldn't..."

Shizuru listened carefully and tried to figure out was was going on. The emerald eyes in front of her were lacking their spark, and it was obvious what had happened. They were swollen and reddish. Her heart felt like sinking, watching them in that condition.

"W-What happened Natsuki?" she asked, letting her crimson eyes pierce through the biker's pained ones.

Natsuki didn't reply, but opened slowly the door, letting the waitress get in.

"Please get i-in..." the navy haired woman said and Shizuru sat on a chair, in front of the bed where the bluenette had slept.

There was an awkward silence between them for some minutes, but Shizuru's gaze ever left Natsuki, who was looking at the floor.

"I had a dream..." the girl said on an almost trembling voice that managed to hide. The waitress' eyes widened and her intuition informed her that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear. She didn't say anything though, didn't try to avoid it. Instead, she moved her chair closer to the bed and put her hands on the bluenette's. Natsuki became startled by the sudden touch and started fidgeting.

"I-I'm sorry..." Shizuru immediately apologized, taking her hands away.

After that last statement, the emerald eyes that were looking at the floor, averted to the crimson ones quickly. Without saying a word tears started coming out of them like crazy.

"NO! I'm the one who should be sorry Shizuru!" she yelled, with sobs. Shizuru was shocked but kind of knew what she was about to hear.

"Wh-WHY didn't you tell me before?"

"T-Tell you what?"

"That I loved and betrayed you!" Natsuki answered loudly while getting up and looking at the window.

Shizuru's heart felt like she had just run 3 miles without stopping. It was getting heavier by each second and it felt like trying to get free out of her chest. Watching the bluenette crying about it didn't help at all too.

"H-how do you know..." she asked hesitanly

"Why does it even matter anyway!?" the biker replied on a loud voice again. She paused and turned back again, looking Shizuru in the eyes. "I don't deserve your kindness Shizuru!" she said while putting her hands on her face, trying to cover it from the flowing tears.

"Wh-What?!" Natsuki said before becoming startled. She felt the warmth of an embrace. It was her, Shizuru, who was hugging her.

The bluenette tried to move but didn't. The embrace was strong...but her will to let go weak.

Still holding her, Shizuru finally let the tears go out of her eyes too.

"Wh-Why...?" the emerald eyed girl asked, standing there still. Felling unable to do anything but accept that moment between them. "Why are you so kind to me Shizuru?"

"I was very angry with you Natsuki..." the brunette said. She slowly broke the hug and they were now both standing still, looking at each other.

"But anger hurt me more. It hurts more to hate the person...the person you used to love..."

Natsuki's eyes widened at the sound of that last word. _'L-Loved me...?'_

"Holding anger and hate hurts those who keep it more Natsuki...I always knew that, but couldn't just apply it to myself. But meeting you again now, was what I needed..." the brunette confessed before stepping back, away from the stunned bluenette.

"W-Wait!" Natsuki grabbed her from the arm, trying to stop her from leaving. "Yo-You can't leave like this...!" she complained, in an almost pleading way.

"What happened on the past is over now." she said, looking at the exit door, and not in the emerald eyes. "Takeda loves you." she added, making the bluenette to look down at her own hand. The ring was still there, the indication of her present and future. The proof that Shizuru was right. Her grip became lose as she felt the waitress leaving

_'Stop her...Do something idiot!' _her inner voice screamed, but her body didn't obey. She tried to say something but had no idea what. Her feelings were as confused as ever. A mixture of sadness and fear. "W-Wai..." she tried to say, but the sound was so silent, it sounded more like a choking.

Shizuru had left.

Natsuki stayed inside the van. Silently, she laid on the bed again, looking at the white sealing, her eyes taking a blank expression...

0~0

The chestnut haired waitress inhaled deeply. She was trembling by her last encounter with Natsuki. Her feelings were certainly confused but she knew she had to be strong. She kept on repeating what had just happened between them again and again in her mind until she was out of her work. The restaurant named Odisea. Now that Natsuki remembered their past, she had to avoid her even more.

Waiting for the restaurant to open, the waitress was swimming deeply inside her thoughts. '_Maybe that's what it was supposed to happen...maybe that's what I need to stop being around her...__'_

_'First, I lose Natsuki on such a way and when I meet her again, she gets engaged.' _she thought on a bitter half smile. '_On top of that, I get involved in that...situation in the forest and I find Yukino...hahah, seriously...' _she kept on thinking, while cracking a laugh about how the events in her life had become so complicated. It was better to laugh rather than sinking back to her old self anyway. There were still very important things that needed to be addressed.

She didn't know how Natsuki's memory came back, and that was something very upsetting to her. Despite her life being a mess, her wit was still intact as always.

'_That guy, Kazuya...He was never good news.' _she thought. '_On top of that, he gave her a drink which looked like what Miyu gave to me too.' _Shizuru contemplated while rubbing her chin.

"Fujino!" a voice broke her from the thoughts.

"Oh, good morning Haruka..." she greeted the blonde. "I thought Mr. Kaiji didn't need you tonight."

"Indeed he doesn't need me as a Dj, but he doesn't feel good today, so he gave me the keys to open Odisea."

Hearing this, Shizuru sighed while moving her head slightly right and left.

"Wh-What IS IT?!" the blond woman angrily asked, watching her ex classmate taking that mocking expression.

The waitress chuckled. _' Thank goodness, I can still laugh with Haruka's expressions' _

"It's nothing but...that means you will be the lead for today?" she asked, still having that annoying smile on her expression.

"That's right Bubuzuke! So you better stop your mocking smile and work your ass off tonight!"

Marking those words, Shizuru couldn't help but laugh again.

"HEY!" Haruka said angrily again, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ok ok...I'm already gone!" the brunette replied, while opening the front door and getting inside the restaurant.

After some minutes Tomoe came as well, while Arika was twenty minutes late and got scolded by Haruka. It seemed like a usual day at work, but for Shizuru it was totally different. Her body was on the work, but her mind was still on the last events.

0~0

It was dark outside again. A usual Sunday night. It was summer, so people were going out more frequently at that time.

Outside Odisea, in the white van, a certain bluenette was getting dressed for the night. She looked at herself in the mirror for the fourth time, and exhaled sharply, before taking the keys and locking the van so she could leave.

She was going to meet her friends that night. Mai, Nao and the rest were waiting for her to join them in a local club they had just found. She wasn't in the mood at all, but she figured that staying in, her thoughts were going to be torturing her all night. Takeda had only called once, and seemed very calm about them being apart without warning. Natsuki knew that Mai had talked to him before, and she was partially the reason of his attitude. Her orange haired friend told her that he was joining them too. On the other hand, the navy haired girl wasn't sure about how she was going to feel about meeting Takeda again. She had plenty time to be emotionally prepared though, because they were going out very late that night. It was Nao's idea after all, and everyone knew that she always planned their night outs this way.

On the other side of the street, the restaurant was already half full, and the bodyguard kept on welcoming new clients every ten minutes.

"Good evening Sir." Reito, the bodyguard greeted a man who was a common client of the restaurant.

In the kitchen, the waitresses were getting ready to serve the new clients...

"Hey Shizuru..." Arika said, while straightening her black work skirt

"Y-Yes...?" the brunette who seemed like paying no attention that night responded after a while

"Do you feel like something is different with that green head tonight?" she asked, pointing at Tomoe

"Wh-What...?I didn't notice..." the brunette simply replied.

"She kinda scares me Shizuru..I mean look at her eyes- Uhhh..."

Tomoe that night seemed less talkative than ever. She didn't even talk to Shizuru while passing by her in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Arika, you have me..." the brunette told her, while giving her a side hug with her right arm.

"Please Shizuru...Never leave like that again. I have noone beside you in here" her cousin said, looking down at the floor.

"I promise." the older woman said with a warm smile. "You're the only one I have here too Arika."

"Please be careful Shizuru. And stay away from that weirdo..."

"What happened is past. I would never get involved with her again. She knows that too."

Arika's worried eyes become happier again as she got reassured by her cousin.

"Ok ladies, it's time to serve." The blonde Dj shouted inside that room. "Shizuru, your favorite is here tonight too." Haruka informed with a wink.

Eliot Sakayashi. Despite his age, he was a very successful young man leading his family corporation. A very charming and handsome man with well groomed hair and grey eyes. Most importantly though, having a major crush on Shizuru and her being the reason of his regular visits.

Shizuru sighed once more and by taking a deep breath, she went towards Eliot, trying to ignore the other presence of the girl in her path. Talking to Haruka that day was adding to her stress even more. Every time they exchanged words, she would think of Yukino and that she had to do something about it.

"Good evening Eliot-san. How could I help you?" the brunette politely asked the young man.

"Shizuru. It's always a pleasure watching you here. Mr. Kaiji knows about business well..."

"Yes he's a smart man indeed." the waitress immediately replied, trying to avoid further discussions as much as she could.

"I know about business very well too, as you know." the man replied on a smile, trying to show off his wealth to her. Eliot was a man who knew how to win, whether it was money or women he desired. There were a lot of potential partners for him, pleading, but Shizuru was the exception. She never showed any interest beyond being polite at her work. She had declined some offers for dinner in the past too.

"I'm well aware since the begging, Eliot-san. Now what would you like to order?"

"Hurry already Shizuru? You can come and join me tonight. I will talk personally to Mr. Kaiji about it"

"Thank you, but Mr. Kaiji isn't here tonight."

Eliot tried to protest again and convince the waitress to stay with him but an other person just came. Her eyes were piercing and the gaze very intense, giving anyone an instant shiver.

"Sakayashi-san. " Tomoe greeted. "Perhaps I can help you more on deciding what to order?" The young man frowned at her sight, but Shizuru had already left.

0~0

It was already 2 am and the bluenette was ready to go. She was wearing a black mini skirt and white sleeveless shirt. She locked the door of the van and walked to her bike. On the other side, she saw that the restaurant was closing, and for some reason she stayed for a little longer. The biker didn't want to admit it, but she was waiting for the brunette to come out, so she could see her from afar again. After the last events she felt like Shizuru was going to avoid her. Natsuki was going to avoid the waitress as well, so she couldn't blame her at all. But the need for a glimpse of the girl in her past was still overwhelming, winning over her logic.

_'It's her...' _the bluenette thought to herself when she saw the waitress outside, after ten minutes.

Shizuru was going out of the restaurant, being followed by Haruka, who was holding the keys, and a young tall man. It seemed that they were the last people remained from the restaurant, as the others from the staff had already gone.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she watched the man putting his hand around Shizuru's waist. She felt angry but restrained herself. She tried to remind herself that she had no right to be involved or worry about the brunette's life. She had no right to do so...

After a while Haruka had locked the doors and left as well, leaving these two alone.

'_W-Wait...what is he doing?' _Natsuki thought when she saw Eliot getting closer to Shizuru. '_She doesn't seem to like this...'_

"Please Eliot-san, you're drunk..."

"I won't wait until you understand that you need me Shizuru" he said while forcing his body to hers.

Natsuki had enough. She jumped on her bike and was ready to start then engine. She wasn't afraid of that man. She felt like her anger was more powerful than his muscles

Before she managed to make her presence known though...

"GAAH!" Elito screamed, as a sharp kick landed on his back. Natsuki's eyes widened and her heart started panicking, watching the man being hit.

Behind Eliot it was this man again. The blond guy who had kidnapped Chie and Aoi.

_'Oh no...! Do something Natsuki...think think...' _the bluenette panicked when she realized that Tate was going for Shizuru, and Eliot was just a bother. She literally was going to start the bike and crush him with it, but when she saw a gun on his hands, she froze. A wrong move, and he could very easily shot the brunette. She had witnessed how he treated her friends before, and was sure he could do the same to the waitress. She hide behind a big tree and tried to dial the number of Mai, her officer friend.

"Don't move or don't make anything foolish..." The blond guy demanded from the brunette, while putting the gun on her back.

Shizuru's heart was going to stop from the fear, and she didn't move an inch, doing as he requested.

"I was going to get over with you, but you see I can't for the moment...You're coming with me." Tate finally said, leading Shizuru to a black car near the street.

Natsuki was standing there still, observing the car while it left.

"DAMN YOU!" she panicky yelled at her phone when they were gone. She was trying to call her friends, but they were obviously in the club where she was going to meet them, unable to hear the phone ringing.

0~0

The black car stopped near the forest, as Tate forced Shizuru out of it. He led her through the woods, and they were finally inside that underground base again. She didn't try to escape, because she knew that was going to make thing worse.

"Ara...I remember that chair..." the brunette said on a half smile, while he was binding her on that chair again. Her eyes seemed to mock him but they didn't seem to hold fear. She was tired of the situation already and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

_'Accept and move on...that was Miyu's advise for me. Maybe I won't move on today though...' _she thought while taking that sad smiling expression again.

"Now let's get over it with you" Tate said when he finished with the ropes around her. He took a ejection with a black liquid inside of it...

He hit the needle two times with his index finger and bended to Shizuru, while he was ready to eject it on her left arm.

_'So this how it ends...' _Shizuru thought to herself, while tears finally started flowing from her eyes.

"-GAAAHH!" Tate screamed before ejecting the black liquid to Shizuru.

"I have warned you about this, but you never listen right?" a person behind him said, while stabbing another shot to his neck.

Tate touched his neck and yelled from the pain. After some seconds though, he fall on the floor paralyzed, but still able to feel what was going on to his body.

Shizuru was shocked, and when the blond guy fall on the ground, the third person was revealed behind him.

"Y-You?!"

"I always protected you Shizuru!"

"W-What?! Do you work for Nagi?! "

"Besides Mr. Kaiji, I work with Nagi too...I didn't want my confession to be like that, but I love you Shizuru." the green haired woman said. Her eyes seemed like they were glowing in the dark room, and the waitress could see that they held madness.

"You've lost your mind Tomoe!"

"You made me lose my mind... I only did this for you! I saved you!" she said, getting closer to the brunette. "You always kept me waiting. I was a brilliant person. I couldn't let my intelligence to go on a waste working only as a waitress..." Tomoe said on a grin. Her eyes were always scary, but that night, they seemed unusually frightening. Shizuru could see that.

"Why are you doing this?!" the brunette protested after receiving a kiss from the green haired woman.

"You just don't understand, ne Shi-zu-ru?" she said on a chilling grin. "You are the reason behind everything..."

**0-0**

Ohayo! :D If you see this, thanks for reading and reviewing people!

Until next time, see ya! ^.^


	16. Ch16 truth Sets Free

**Ch16: **"Truth sets free"

Darkness was consuming the city once again. It was a calm and warm night, totally in contrast to what had just happened outside the restaurant called Odisea.

The hands of an upset girl were typing the message on her phone.

'Mai. Shizuru has been kidnapped by Nagi's bodyguard. They will probably be at the forest, outside Fuuka.

I'm following them, please hurry up.

Inform the others too.

~Natsuki.'

By typing the last word in her cell phone, the Ducati's engine screemed as the biker speeded in just a few seconds.

The ride from downtown to the Woods would usually take twenty minutes on Natsuki's bike. Instead, that night she was already there in just ten minutes. The thought of anything disturbing happening to Shizuru, for some reason was unbearable to her. It was strange though, how the memory of the crimson eyed girl felt so...fulfilling.

During those years away from Fuuka, Natsuki had made her decision. She was convinced that there was nothing to look for in her past. That there was nothing worthy of going back at Fuuka. Her logic would still agree on that. Even if she knew Shizuru from back then...even if they dated...what was the difference anyway? She had Takeda now. She had her friends and a new life. Her boyfriend loved her and she was aware of this. So why would it matter who her ex was?

_'It's in the human nature, to always discover ourselves.'_ was the first answer that came to her mindwhile turning off the engine. She was again inside that forest.

It is normal for everyone to feel the need about learning their past. Even if their lifes are completely changed, everyone wants to know about it. To remember.

Natsuki was running inside the woods, passing by the tall trees. Sounds of fallen leaves could be heard by each running step she was taking, closer to that base. Her mind was wandering. Were these nightmares she had when she was sleeping at Takeda's somehow connected to her past?

After some minutes of running like a maniac, the bluenette found the entrance that was leading to the underground base were Nagi's bodyguard took Shizuru. It was pitch dark down there, and the light of the full moon couldn't help Natsuki finding her path anymore. She had to rely on something else. She turned on the flashlight from her cell phone and took the steps down. She flashed at the right direction, and her shadow immediately appeared on the wall beside her.

_'A...shadow...' _she thought. For some moments she was absorbed by that shadow. It held a mystery which made it magnetising to her. "A shadow..." she repeated again. Suddenly the answer came to her mind like a stike. It made her head feel like cracking open from the sudden realization.

"That shadow in my dreams...it was you...wasn't it ?" she paused after whispering that sentance.

'_It was you...Shizuru.'_ She repeated to herself while grabbing her head for support. Natsuki remembered. The feelings of their past relationship were back. Now she had to find her. She couldn't let her be hurt anymore..

The girl shook her head right and left very quickly, trying to bring herself back to senses. Shizuru's life was in danger and there was no room for any delay. After recollecting her thoughts, she went further inside that catacomb.

Taking a few more steps inside the dark place she began to hear someone breathing hard and with difficulty coming closer to her direction.

_'Wh-what is that?!' _she thought startled as if the situation wasn't upsetting for her already. The sound was coming closer and closer and Natsuki's pace of walking was getting slower as if trying to avoid the person behind it, but not going back either. She wouldn't run away.

"GAAH!" she screamed, realizing that the man was already in front of her. It was the blond haired bodyguard, and he seemed dizzy and hurt. His right hand was on his left upper arm pressing against it firmly. A fair amount of blood was leaking from it, filling his shirt with its red color. The fabric was cut and it was apparent that someone had sliced his arm with a sharp object.

When he stumbled upon Natsuki, he grabbed her by the wrists and shook her, trying to make her fall on the ground. The girl was shocked by watching the guy in front of her in that condition of mentality and pain. She had seen what he had done to her friends and Shizuru, so it was a scary surprise watching him being hurt, as Natsuki thought. Who was able to hurt that bodyguard inside their own base? Only a powerfull person for sure.

She turned around quickly and managed to escape his grip. Her flashlight fell on the cold ground though, and soon she couldn't see anything.

"Now I got you!" the blond guy yelled as his voice it echoed inside that dark room.

Natsuki's adrenaline level was instantly increased, and she instinctively ducked, avoiding the hit of Tate's right fist. His hand landed on the wall instead, and he let out a pain growl.

"Just because I can't see you, it doesn't meaan you will slip away bitch!" he warned again, before grabbing a torch from the wall and lighting it up. Despite being in pain, he was still a violent man. By the first sparkle of light from the fire, two brown eyes smirked at the sight of the startled girl. His eyes looked at her on a devilish smile as if he was already thinking of releasing all of his anger from before to the helpless biker. Natsuki tryied to get up but slipped instead, making it easy for him to reach her.

He wiggled her hip with his foot, as if testing how far she would get if he kicked her rith away. He didn't hit her immediately, but instead he kept of intimitading the girl, enjoying the scared emotions radiation by those emerald eyes.

'_What wrong with you Natsuki?' _the bluenette thought feeling surrendered. _'You always fight...why are you so scared now? It's so unlike you...'_ she contemplated, trying to find the answer of her sudden fear. Could it be that this place was uknown to her, or she was suddenly faced with that man who kidnapped Shizuru? Or maybe...she was scared more for Shizuru's life, making it difficult for her to fight.

Tate was approaching her more with a snobish smile to his lips. She dragged herself quickly away from him but nothing changed. He took out a clasp knife out of his pocket and smiled, while touching her face with it. Natsuki was standing still as she watched the first drop of blood coming out of her cheek.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard and Tate touched the area of his stomach while letting out a painfull choking sound. Natsuki had kicked him with her knee in that area, close to his lungs. Enranged brown eyes burned with anger.

"You are not leaving this shithole alive!" He screamed once again as he raised his hand with the knife, ready to stab the rebelious girl-

A silent attack from behind had stopped the blond guy just in time before his weapon made some serious damage to the girl's face. He fell right in front of the surprised girl. After that, Natsuki's eyes looked up and saw a figure behind the guy. As her eyes focused on it, she could finally discern that this was the same person they had seen in that forest before. That freckled girl had hit Tate with a pan-like object in the head, leaving him unconscious.

Natsuki wasn't sure if she should trust that person or not, despite being saved by her... After all, that girl with glasses still seemed flustered and in a bad mental state.

"Natsuki-san..." the girl called in a low voice

"Wh-Who a-are you?!" she replied, widening her eyes. The bluenette managed to stand up and take a torch from the wall, waving it in front of the other girl as a warning to keep a distance.

Yukino's blurry eyes sighed. '_She doesn't remember me either...How far have they gone with her?' _

"Don't come close I said!" Natsuki repeated as she gripped the torch stronger.

"I know where Shizuru is being kept!" Yukino interrupted the bluenette from her oblivion.

Suddenly a flash of memory stroke Natsuki's nervous system, making her dizzy as the thoughts came back to her mind. She put both her hands on her head, squizing it a little for support.

"Y-You're...Yukino?" she abruptly averted her eyes to the brown haired girl after a moment of the memory painfully returning to her.

"I see that Kazuya's drink is working..." the girl answered, giving Natsuki a sincere smile.

_'She seems harmless...' _ Now she was more surprised with herself rather than Yukino. It seemed like there were more details than she initially thought in her past. _'This girl can't top Shizuru though...' _Natsuki thought with a smile. She was always saying to herself that nothing mattered from her past. Sometimes though, her heart was smarter than her logic. She was in fact afraid of it.

Afraid of what was lurking in her past. Whether she had caused any pain to someone. Everything made sense now. The way Shizuru was looking into her eyes...was always pained. As if she wanted to cry. As if she was wearing a mask. Pretending...

Natsuki recalled the days were she would go to the beach, watching the sunset. The red color was always familiar to her. _'The color of those eyes...'_

That shadow was indeed a person she held deep inside her heart, despite been erased by her memory.

Because words and situations are forgotten,

feelings never fade away.

Inside the dark alley, a tear quickly skipped away from her eye-

"We need to find others!" Yukino said, bringing Natsuki back. The bluenette thought that she was lucky Yukino didn't see that. "Natsuki!" she shouted more loud this time. "We can't wait any longer, follow me!" the freckled girl demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

Before she could realise it, her legs obeyed on their own, running with Yukino through the dark path.

0~0

"HAVING FUN, AREN'T WE?!" a drunk police officer said inside the club

"Geez, calm her down Mai, she has already drank roo much!" Nao said to her friend, while watching Chie's bizzare behavior. It was known that alcohol took its toll on the short haired officer.

"But *hiccup* we're supoooosed to ha- *hiccup* -have fun!" Mai responded. Her cheeks her red and she was sweating by the dancing.

"I can't handle this anymore! You are all drunk!" Nao complained angrily to them.

"Geez Nao...re-relax!"

"Look at the neko over there!" Nao said, pointing at Mikoto. "She ate all the peanuts from people's tables!"

"Let her! They were dancing and didn't notice!" Chie interrupted.

"What kind of police officers are you?!" the lime eyes tried to reasonate but to no avail. A few more minutes with them and Nao was going to explode from anger... "That's it I'm leaving!"

"But we..we were just h-having fun!" Mai said, grabbing her redhead friend to the dancefloor.

The atmoshere was heavy and only a drunk person could handle being in such a crowded and narrow place. Nao tilted her hand quickly and escaped from Mai.

"Besides, Natsuki isn't here! Wasn't she supposed to be here tonight?!" she yelled, but her friends couldn't take her as seriously as she would like.

"Geez!" Nao protested as she felt the touch of a man wrapping his hands around her waist. She quickly turned and slapped him on the face. The guy looked stunned for a moment, but seemed too absorbed to mind. He turned away and kept on dancing.

"Too bad, he was cute...!" Mai teased her friend. Her behavior was definitely very unusual that night.

"Give me your phone to call Natsuki."

"Wh-what d-did you just s-saaaay...?" Mai asked, while her violet eyes were glowing.

"Crap...! Nevermind!" Nao finally said. She decided to take the cell phone out of Mai's pocket on her own.

After ten whole minutes that felt like torture Nao had managed to get out the crowdy club. The music was still really loud, despite her being outside. Being the only sober person, she wasn't going to leave her friends like that. She had to look for Natsuki as well though, because it had already been an hour or so more than when she was supposed to come.

She opened Mai's phone and just when she was ready to dial her friend's number, she saw the message from Natsuki. Her eyes widened and heart heart started beating. She knew that this wasn't a joke...

0~0

Hands...hungry hands were caressing the clean skin of a trapped waitress.

"Is that a frown i see on your face my honey?"

"I'm not your honey Tomoe!" Shizuru replied, feeling upset by the touch of the other girl.

The green head's expression from smirking changed instantly, enganging on her scary one. It was a mixture of a snob, angry and mentally instability. Tomoe could keep the most of it hidden from people. When it came to Shizuru though, she was craving the woman like nothing else.

"I saved you! Do you know how much I risked for you?!" she said piercing with her gaze the bounded waitress. "That idiot was going to kill you for discovering Nagi's base! Is this how pay it back?" the green head girl said on an weird sad-angry tone. After that, she took a step back and looked Shizuru from head to toe. "After all...we've spent some nights together..." her usual smirk came again. "And I remember you enjoyning it..." she pointed out slyly.

Her face came really close to Shizuru and the brunette could feel the hot breath on her nose. Tomoe's hands wandered around Shizuru's waist, and they kept on climbing upwards.

"Tell me, didn't you like it when I was making you moan?"

Hearing this, Shizuru froze. She did have that kind of relationship with the girl, but everything was a mistake. She was going through a very rough period in her life. A time when she didn't care about herself at all. A time when she would let anyone to touch her. There was nothing she could loose after all. Shizuru, despite not being attracted to men, after her break up with Natsuki, she started sleeping with male clients from the restaurant she had been working. As a matter of fact, she prefered the attention of men, wanting nothing to remind her of Natsuki. Even if that was the sex of her partner.

Miyu was always giving her advice, how her behaving like that was only going to make it worse. The young doctor would suggest someone who could help her, but the brunette was always declining. Miyu couldn't watch her like that anymore, so she decided that Shizuru was going to be the first person who was going to apply her new techology to.

Memory arrangment, memory replacement and other stuff like these ejections Nagi's people were using. Homura's people were the ones who stole this technology away from Miyu. On their hands though, it was a certain fact that they were use it for malicious purposes. The explosion on Fuuka's Lab was the proof and the beggining of this.

Shizuru was lost in her thoughts as she couldn't do anything to change her current situation. She was at the mercy of Tomoe.

"Tell me Shizuru, when will you accept that we are perfect for each other?" she put her hand on Shizuru's face and raised it up, so she would look at her.

"We have nothing in common!" she protested, turning her head away again. "I will never be in love with you!"

Tomoe's eyes almost popped, but she restrained herself. She was determined to make the waitress understand. Make her see how much they looked alike.

"We are both broken Shizuru. Always trying to fill the void inside our hearts." She paused and looked at Shizuru. " You and I are half. That's why we complete each other"

Shizuru almost smirked at that last one.

"Halfs can't complete each other Tomoe. They only hurt more" she said as she saw the younger girl's expression '_Maybe that's why Natsuki and I couln't be.' _she thought. '_We were both broken...' _a bitter smile escaped her lips.

Tomoe obviously dissagreed. It was apparent in her expression.

"You always push things away no matter what. Finding new ways to avoid coming in terms with your true self. I'm not like this anymore Tomoe. I was trapped in this way of thinking when I was acting out of my character. That was when I realised what real emptiness is..." Shizuru paused and sighed. Natsuki was brought on her mind again. " Emptiness is not being hurt...It's being unable to love. That is no matter what happened with Natsuki, she teached me that feeling..."

Tomoe looked at her like she was about to cry. After a while though her face changed, and anger was apparent in her expression. That anger of jealousy about Natsuki.

0~0

Yukino and Natsuki were heading deeper inside that place. They were both holding torches, but the light wasn't enough to see too far.

"See that door room over there?" Yukoni asked, as she stopped walking.

"Y-Yes..why did you stop?!" Natsuki asked

"I have to save the rest..."

"W-What do you mean?" she asked again, while her breathing rate was increasing more.

"There are...other people in here that need my help! Please find Shizuru. She's there" the freckled girl said with a slight sense of doubt, as she pointed at that half opened door. "Nagi will be here soon, so we have to time to waste!"

When she heard of nagi's name, Natsuki became startled, but remembering that she had to save Shizuru pushed her fear away. She looked at Yukino and nodded.

"Take this." Yukino said as she handed an ejection to the bluenette. "This is a paralyze shot, and you will have to use it to Tomoe. She carries weapons on her, so don't risk anything by hand to hand fight."

Natsuki nodded once again and soon, she ran towards that door.

0~0

"I'll make you mine!" the green head said. Her patience to convince Shizuru with words was over. Shizuru could now see that Tomoe had become serious. The way she was looking at her...it was like never before.

"I will make the same thing that happened to that scam!" a high pitched laugh escaped her lips, as she averted her gaze in a blue colored injection.

"Wh-What...do you mean? Natsuki? What did you do to her?!" Shizuru quickly asked, as she started to move frantically from the chair she was bounded.

"Please..." Tomoe smirked. "Don't move, or I won't be able to perform this right..." she smiled as she hit llightly the sirigne with her inderx finger.

Shizuru started moving even harder, and finally her chair fall down on the ground.

"You won't give up, won't you my beautiful Shizuru...right?" she sweetely asked, as she checked uot the body of the fallen girl from head to toe. "Always an eye pleasuring view" she added.

"Do you want to know what happened to your sweety back then?" the green head asked on a loud and bossy tone. "Everything was a trick so you two break up!" Tomoe screamed between laughs.

"Wh-What..."

"Oh my sweet Shizuru...Our relationship needs to be honest if we want it to be successful...right?"

The brunette didn't reply, but started moving up and down her chaird again, feeling the girl getting closer to her. "What did you do?!" She finally asked when faced with those eyes.

"It was simple. All we had to do was paralyze her, get Kazuya kiss her, and get you to witness" the girls said. She had bend to the ground and while talking right in front of Shizuru's face, she finally put her palms around the brunette's teary skin and kissed her lips. A hungy kiss, as if trying to suck away Shizuru's essence. The brunette couldn't find the power to resist, as her watery crimpson eyes were wandering back at that day.

At the pass of a milisecond, a needle had pierced inside the skin of her shoulder.

"That was the paralyze injection beautiful." Tomoe informed.

And indeed, it was. Shizuru's body felt like slowing down, as if she was on slow motion. Soon, she became unnable to move at all.

"And this is how your girlfriend was kissed." the greenhead said, on an obvious smirk. Before realising it, Shizuru's lips were attacked with another wet kiss.

"We're going to enjoy this night a lot..." the greenhead smirked again, while grabbing Shizuru's chest. Before her hands could manage to caress the silky skin more, they began feeling heavy. Tomoe's movements slowed down even more, as she felt someone behind her before her legs collapsing completely.

"N-Natsuki..." Shizuru called, as she witnessed the figure of the girl behind Tomoe's back. The plan had worked, and she had managed to inject the paralyze shot on Tomoe as well.

"Have you listen to..."

"I did..." she simply answered. Thoese emerald eyes seemed sad and nostalgic. " I did Shizuru..." she repeated, as if trying to hold back a tear.

'_Does...does Natsuki still have feelings for...'_

"We should leave this place quickly!" the girl's voice interrupted Shizuru from that thought.

"I..I can't move..."

"Don't worry! Yukino has given me the antidote" Natsuki said, while shaking a syrigne. She gently rubbed Shizuru's upper arm and slowly injected it. "There you go..." she said on a low voice. For a second Shizuru could swear that there was a touch of affection to it, before masking it again.

The antidote started working and soon Shizuru was able to stand up again.

"There..." Natsuki gently said. "You can rely on me to walk" she added, on a light smile.

Both of the girls' hearts started beating. That moment felt like the time was four years back. As for a split second they were together again...

"What a sweet scene" a devious voice interrupted, breaking the silence of that moment. They both turned back. It was that guy, with red eyes and devilish smile.

"What a shame I'll have to kill such beautiful girls" he complained while taking out his gun.

Shizuru's life passed right in front of her eyes...As he shoot her the last image was that of Natsuki...

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted, watching the bullet passing by right next to the brunette's left arm. It had barely scratched her, but the exhaustion and the fear made the crimson eyes to black out for some seconds. She tried to hide it though, as showing weakness in front of Nagi was only going to make it worse. She instead put her arm on the bluenette's right shoulder as if she was embrasing her. Despite the gravity of the situation, Natsuki's body soothed by the touch and she calmed down a little.

Nagi smiled again. Deciding when he was going to kill someone was a game for him. He was enjoyining the feeling of control that his gun was holding to people.

"I won't miss this time." He smirked. "That's a promise" he finally pointed at Natsuki's head. "You're going down first I guess" he informed on a way as if that situation was boring.

"I won't let you!" Shizuru got in front of Natsuki and yelled.

"My my...then I guess you'll be the fir-"

Before he managed to finish the sentance, someone had shot something to his back, making his body freeze at that position.

"Nao!" Natsuki screamed relieved.

"Natsuki!" the redhead responded and she run to her friend. Shizuru back away and the two grils embtaced.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see you" Natsuki muttered to her friend

"Then who would I have to get on my nerves...?" she smiled as she watched her friends scared eyes. "Let's go! The shot will just keep him still, but we don't have much time!" she then bended down, grabbing Tomoe's hand. She injected an antidote to her arm. "You come with me" Nao ordered to the green head, receiving a death glare by her. Tomoe couldn't do anything but obey htough, as her body was very weak.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Natsuki asked while watching her friends handcuffing Tomoe

"Apparently that blond guy has activated this base's mechanism of self destruction. I saw a girl with three other people in the entrance when i was coming to find you and she told me that..."

"Yukino?" Natsuki asked.

"Yukino..." Shizuru repeated to herself.

"She didn't say a name, just pointed me where you are and gave me that paralyze shot. She told me that Nagi was probably here already but..." Nao paused and looked at the ground. "But I would never leave you like that Natsuki!" the redhead said, receiving a warm smile from Natsuki.

"What does self destruction mean?" Shizuru asked

"It means that we have to hurry! Let me just arrest that brat..." Nao tried to get the handcuffs out, but when she turned nagi was gone. He had managed to escape in such a little time. "NO! We lost him again!" the officer yelled.

"Nai we have to get out of here...Forget about Nagi" Natsuki said, breaking her from the oblivion.

Soon they has all managed to get out of that dark underground base and they headed to the redhead's car.

"Kuso!" Nao cursed. "I told her to wait here!"

"Y-Yukino?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah that pale girl..whatever her name is!"

"Me and Shizuru will leave with my bike"

"Ok...I guess..." Nao replied watching suspiciously the brunette.

Engines started and before the Ducati leave Nao talk to Natsuki. "Takeda has learned about you not coming with us."

"B-But why did you tell him?" The bluenette protested

"I didn't...apparently he called Mai and he couldn't find her, because I got her phone. So he called Mikoto after that..and she told him everything! They were drunk before I left"

Natsuki sighed. She became startled though, when a growing thud that felt like earthquake was moving the ground.

"That's the warning I guess..." Nao said calmy. "Let get the fuck out of here! " She finally screamed.

Sounds of engines turning on were heard, as a louder sound was heard behind them.

"Here it goes again..." Nao muttered inside her speeding car, before the final sound of explosion was finally released. Tomoe mumbled something from the back seat she was handcuff to.

Shizuru's arms wrapped toghtly around the biker's waist, when she turned back to witness the fire coming from the forest. Nagi had managed to get away again, but Shizuru's heart was not empty anymore...She was awaken though, as Natsuki's phone rang.

"Takeda...? No, no...I'm fine...I just. Don't worry...I will come" she finally said while hanging up. Sigh. The bluennete felt Shizuru's grip getting tighter around her waist and more affectionate than before.

She wasn't aware that she was becoming torn. Her guilty feelings about leaving Takeda behind so much, and her growing feelings for her past and present with Shizuru.

The growl of the bike became louder and they both vanished away from that forest.

**0-0**

Heyy! So it took me more than I thought to write this, as it's a little longer than I usually write, but here it goes. I was actually wondering whether longer chapters are better, or keeping it shorter.

Also sorry if there are some mistakes, but I still don't have Word to correct them.

Feel free to give your feedback, it's always apreeciated!


	17. Ch17 The Garden

**Ch17** "The Garden"

'_The sun...it's almost morning again. But I'm not home. Really...when did I really felt like home? _

_In Fuuka? With my mom? With Takeda?' _

The sun was rising slowly in the sky. Natsuki was riding the bike with the fellow passenger behind were heading to the girl's house. The girl still couldn't fathom that she had forgotten such a great amount of things from her past. But that wasn't the strangest thing on her situation though.

'_How could I specifically forget the year that me and Shizuru were dating? Tomoe didn't mention something that could help me to understand either...'  
_Natsuki thought. Maybe it was just a random year after all that was eased by her memory and nothing more.

Still, all of this was shocking to her and it was even hard to concentrate on driving.

Suddenly she felt a soft squeeze on the area where Shizuru had her arms. It was like a hug, but the bluenette knew that was a signal from the brunette to get her attention.

"You have to turn left in here" Shizuru said to the biker. The girl informed her just in case Natsuki didn't remember where Shizuru's house was exactly.

"Actually, I have something else on mind" the driver said, turning to the right instead. Shizuru found it strange, since there was nothing to that direction they had just turned to.

"There's only forest here Natsuki" the waitress said loud, trying to make sure that the girl could hear her, despite the bike's loud growls.

"I know." Natsuki answered on a light smirk. "But don't you remember Shizuru?"

"W-What do you mean?" Nothing could come to the brunette's mind at the moment. She was already too tired from what had happened just a few hours ago. She was also still a little shaky from it. Her mind couldn't digest that she was working with a girl that had done all of those horrible things to Natsuki and herself. On top of that, they had slept together in the past. It couldn't have been worse than that...

_'How could I do this to myself?'_ Shizuru wondered, realizing the extent of her past behavior. Not only with Tomoe, but with herself too. Hurting herself after loosing Natsuki was never going to solve any painful feelings that she was keeping.

"The Garden...Have you forgotten?" a voice interrupted the waitress' thoughts.

"The Garden...?" Shizuru repeated the question.

"Looks like your memory is just as bad as mine" Natsuki teased.

The younger girl smiled and her emerald eyes almost shined, something the other girl couldn't see because she was sitting behind her. She could feel it though. The fact that Natsuki had remembered didn't seem traumatizing for her. On the contrast, Natsuki seemed...liberated.

"Oh...right, yes. The Garden!" Shizuru declared. After some seconds, when she fully realized that the biker was taking them to their '-used to be- special place' her heart skipped a beat. And after that, another beat...and another.

Soon, her poor heart was competing Natsuki's bike. Why would she want to go to that place again? Didn't Natsuki want to just head back to her house and get some rest? Didn't she just want to put an end to that tragedy they had been through? Going back to her...fiance?

Suddenly the fierce Ducati took a sharp turn and for a moment, Shizuru felt like she was going to fell off of the bike. Her hands encircled the bluenette tighter. She was still trying to avoid the contact, but she had to cling to the biker if she wanted to get there alive.

'_What an irony would it be if Natsuki's bike kills us in the end'_ Shizuru thought to herself half bitter, half jokingly.

Natsuki felt the terrified hand around her, which made her slow down immediately.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm actually very experienced with Duran. We won't fall." she informed with a confident tone. The younger girl couldn't see it, but despite of what had happened, her mood was unusually good.

"D-Duran?" Shizuru asked doubt founded as they both dismounted the bike. The girls were finally in front of that little park near Shizuru's house. "The Garden" as they used to call it.

"Oh...yes. I named my bike Duran. I don't know where that name came from though..." a contemplating finger was placed into the pale skin of her cheek. "I guess it was random" she concluded on an awkward smile , scratching the back of her head. Natsuki feared that it may sound stupid to Shizuru.

But since when did she care about people opinion though? Maybe, she thought, it was the guilt of what she had caused to the brunette in the past. That was why she wanted them to be in the Garden again...

Shizuru chuckled. She tried to repress it but at the end she gave in.

"Hey...!" Natsuki protested before sighing. "I hoped that you wouldn't laugh about it...but I guess it is kinda funny" she stated, while the melodic laughter of the waitress was becoming more loud by each passing moment.

Watching Shizuru smile though, was something rare during their encounters. For that moment, Natsuki felt like she was willing to embarrass herself if that could make the girl happy, at least for a moment.

"Why is so funny? I mean is the name so weird?" Shizuru was now not trying to hide her laughter at all, but Natsuki didn't mind.

'_Her laughter...sounds so genuine and feminine' _the bluenette noted.

Shizuru was still looking down and laughing, so she didn't notice the way Natsuki's eyes were looking at her. It was different than the other times. The emerald ones managed to look at the figure of the girl. It was the first time that she would look at her from a different perspective.

"W-Why is this so funny?" she asked when the girl had finally stopped laughing.

"Because Duran was the nickname people used to call you at school..." Shizuru stated by moving her hands around.

"And why is this so-"

"Why is it funny?" the brunette interrupted, looking at Natsuki with a 'isn't it obvious?' look.

"It's a boy's name..." the bluenette said to herself out loud when she realized it. She still couldn't understand why it was that funny though. Yes it was weird that people used to call her with a male nickname. But why would make Shizuru to laugh so much about it?

"Uh-uh." Shizuru mumbled on a slight mocking tone, moving her index finger right and left in the air. "Not just a boy's name..." she paused, like she was contemplating whether she should say it or not. "It was a cute puppy's name." she finally said, turning back at her serious tone. Natsuki could see that the last sentence came out in pain from Shizuru's mouth. Still not knowing why, she couldn't help but ask for more.

"I-I like puppies...why would it make that so funny?"

The waitress sighed. _'I guess there's no need to keep so much from her now that she knows anyway' _she thought to herself

"Because that was our code." she said on a tone completely different than the previous funny one. It actually sounded more...sensual. She took a step forward, getting closer to the biker.

"O-Our code?" Natsuki asked before gulping. It felt that Shizuru wasn't laughing because it was funny. Maybe that name was something that made her happy when they were together and she expressed it in that way.

The girl in front of her was looking at the emerald eyes intensively, as if she was contemplating on what she had to answer. For some seconds, the crimson eyes felt like they were projecting a mixture of emotions.

"Never mind" she simply said by folding her arms in a defensive position and turning her back to Natsuki. "It doesn't matter."

"W-Why?! I want to know!" the biker insisted, taking a few steps closer to the brunette. She put her hand on the waitress' shoulder and tried to make her turn away again, so they could look each ther in the eyes.

"Just let it go..." the brunette pulled away from the touch.

"But-"

"There's no but!" she finally turned and looked at the questioning emerald eyes. Her gaze was unusually demanding. As far as Natsuki had encounter with the waitress, that was the first time the brunette that trait had appeared.

"O-Ok..." Natsuki gave in. They both stood there for about a minute just looking at each other without phrasing a word. Natsuki noticed for the first time since she got in Fuuka again, the shades of those crimsons. They weren't plain red. The shade was deeper than just plain red. Those eyes were radiating warmth, passion. The navy haired girl started drifting inside her thoughts. What color would come out if emerald was fused with crimson, she wondered...

Exchanging those gazes made Shizuru feel like time was back again. The Garden, the whole scenery...it was just like how it used to be when they would hang around in there. Feeling nostalgic, made the brunette crave for something she had successfully repressed, or even eliminated inside her mind. That desire to bond with Natsuki again, like nothing had happened. Like starting over, as if anything negative was just a bad dream.

It just wasn't.

"We need to talk" the waitress broke the silence again.

"R-Right...That's why I brought us here." the bluenette stated, trying to sound as calm as possible. Inside her, that wasn't the case at all. She was very nervous, but she couldn't just let it go... "Let's go sit there" the bluenette pointed at a tree trunk that was laying horizontally on the leafy ground, inside that small forest. For some seconds her mind was screaming that this was the perfect scenery for a romantic date. A thought that Natsuki's mind would grab and kick the hell out of that head before even being able to come to the conscious surface.

Shizuru face lit up when she saw the spot Natsuki was talking about. A new wave of emotions flowed inside her and it was almost obvious in her subtly sad expression. She agreed and followed the navy haired girl.

"You know..." the waitress paused, thinking whether she should say what was on her mind. " Back then when we... you know..." she stopped to calm her self a little more. This wasn't meant to be anything more than just clearing things up, so the fact that she was upset didn't make any sense for the brunette whatsoever. Natsuki folded her hands together, looking into those fiery eyes.

"You liked hanging out with me in that same spot we're sitting right now." the waitress admitted, feeling a burden being lifted from her chest.

"I-I see... I guess my taste hasn't changed a bit since then." the younger girl replied, while a smile slipped from her mouth. She didn't intend to, but it happened anyway. It seemed like her actions with the brunette were more spontaneous rather than planned. And Natsuki always planned her movements when it came to confrontations or other shorts of discussions.

After recollecting herself, she straightened her back and looked down.

"So...i think that you have to explain some things to me. Is that alright?"

Shizuru looked down as well, mimicking the younger girl. Her eyes spaced out, as if recalling events from the past.

"I will." the brunette answered on a seemingly calm and composed tone. Natsuki felt a spark inside her chest lighting up. Until that sudden night, she had no idea how much she craved for answers herself.

"That's good to hear."

They were sitting very close to each other, but avoiding looking into each other's face.

"So..." Natsuki talked again. "W-we..you and me...I mean you and I...well-"

"-yes we used to date!" Shizuru interrupted, trying to help the bluenette out, as well as making it easier for herself too.

Natsuki's heart starting skipping beats. '_I mean...look at her' _she thought, while checking Shizuru out, in a friendly way of course. She couldn't believe how such a beautiful and feminine woman would dare to look at her. Natsuki was always underestimating herself a little. Sometimes, she couldn't even believe why Takeda would stay with her for so long. Let alone a preety woman like Shizuru dating her at some point.

"I see. Despite the fact that I remembered, still...it still feels like it was a dream and not a reality." she declared, lowering her gaze more in a nostalgic way.

"I know" came the surprising understanding from the chestnut haired girl. "All of this feels more like a dream rather than reality"

"Tell me, Shizuru...what happened after you saw me and Kazuya kissing?" the almost trembling voice asked. Natsuki's stomach was almost twisted, because she could guess how Shizuru's life evolved in general. Could this be..her fault?

The brunette sighed and folded her fingers together, while avoiding the eye contact. "I guess everything happened as it was supposed to be."

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly as she started fidgeting. How could the waitress not blame her for everything? How could Shizuru be so calm to the person that unknowingly made her seek help from Miyu? A doctor well known for her experiments on people's minds, or the logic distortion just for the shake of curing the pain? All of this was to much for Natsuki's consciousness to bare.

"How could you still say such things?!" the bluenette burst, by clenching her fists. Her emerald eyes finally made eye contact with the brunette who was looking at her with a bit of surprise. After that, Shizuru's frown went back to her calm one with a mixture of understanding and calmness. She smiled before putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. A touch that soothed Natsuki.

"You may remember about what happened before the explosion, but there are a lot of things that you can't recall from my life..." the brunette simply.

"W-What do you mean?"

Shizuru sighed. "My family, Natsuki" she said, while turning her gaze at the bluenette. The emerald eyes were already looking at her and not on the ground anymore. "I was like that even before I met you..." Shizuru put her arms around her legs in a self-hugging way.

"Your parents?"

"Y-Yeah..." a reluctant answer came. Shizuru didn't want to remind Natsuki of what had happened in her family again, for various of reasons. Two of them being that it was already too painful to talk about it. The other, she was avoiding to bond with the girl again.

Natsuki belonged to another person now and frankly, this had to stay in the past. The brunette would also feel guilty, because she still had feelings for the girl. So it felt selfish to her, as if she was going to spoil Natsuki's relationship. Their past should be over. Natsuki seemed like her life was much better now than he past. Shizuru was always wishing the best for the girl, even if that meant that she wouldn't belong to her.

"Maybe we will talk about this another time..." the brunette finally said. Of course that was a lie, because she didn't plan on keeping in touch with her ex for a lot more. But it was a way to seemingly avoid the fiery gaze of the questioning emeralds.

"Is that a promise?" Natsuki asked.

"It is." Shizuru promised.

A warm wind blew messing their hair. Some leafs flew in the air, as both of the girls watched them falling back on the ground again. During that moment, Natsuki's heart felt like it was flying like those leafs. So light, so easily influenced...

"We need to go" the older girl broke the silence while standing up, ready to leave.

A hand stopped her. It felt pleading, soft and requesting.

"It's not the time yet" Natsuki felt a little guilty for keeping the brunette in that place. Just some hours ago, they both went through an almost traumatic experience, especially Shizuru. So it seemed selfish of her behalf to ask that kind of favor from the waitress. But Natsuki couldn't just let it go. She had a feeling that there wouldn't be given another chance to talk like that with Shizuru...

The brunette seemed hesitant to that request, but deep down she didn't even want to leave too.

Natsuki stood up as well and looked right into those crimson eyes. They seemed intimidating at first, but behind those layers they were radiating warmth.

"Your eyes..." she paused taking a short breath " They remind me of the sunset's colors" Natsuki didn't even realize herself what had just came out of her. She didn't even think about it. This time, a blush couldn't help but be formed on her cheeks.

Shizuru saw that and for a moment she felt so...calm. She didn't comment on it though, because she didn't want to make Natsuki feel embarrassed. She instead smiled back at the blushing bluenette whose eyes were averted on the ground again.

"Your eyes remind me of the sky" the waitress politely said on a smile.

The biker was surprised. Wasn't Shizuru mad at her for saying such an embarrassing thing? On the other hand, Natsuki figured that it would be common for the brunette to hear compliments. But that wasn't just a compliment though...

The younger girl looked at those eyes back again, and her chest felt heavy when she saw the brunette's blush forming on her face too.

'_Wh-Why is she blushing?' _Natsuki panicky thought. _'Of course baka! It's all your fault for making her feel uncomfortable!' _she mentally cursed herself. Her hands were forming fists and her face was getting even more red.

'_This is not good...' _Shizuru thought while narrowing her eyes as if she was in pain. An old emotion had decided to visit her. Or better...a part of her self that thought was dead. Her desires... '_Please stop looking at me like this...' _she pleaded for Natsuki to take her eyes off hers. But the girl would still look at her. They would still look into each other, being unable to break the contact.

A step closer. And then one more. Soon, Natsuki had entered Shizuru's personal space.

"Let's go" the brunette weakly requested. '_Please stop looking at me like that, Natsuki' _

"We won't" the bluenette whispered to the brunette's face. They were talking so close to each other and Shizuru could even feel the girl's breath on her.

"You're using to power of being the driver against me!" she protested on a fake anger, folding her arms on her chest.

"Maybe I am..." the younger girl smirked.

"Ara be careful because naughty behavior is always being punished" Shizuru said mockingly but serious at the same time. A drop of sweat ran from her neck down to her back. This whole conversation wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be able to handle the girl.

Unbeknownst to Natsuki, the brunette couldn't even move. Her legs felt immobilized, just like when Tomoe had inject the paralyzing shot on her arm. She was mentally fighting with her self. The logical one, the one that was screaming her to leave. To stop doing whatever she wanted to do before it happens...

"Like how...?" Natsuki asked on a slight smirk. It seemed like she had understand her power over the brunette and she was teasing her.

That wasn't the case though. Natsuki was just as nervous as Shizuru, and she was trying to hide it. The reason wasn't that she was feeling uncomfortable around the waitress. It was for the opposite reason. Was she actually flirting without being able to control it? How could that come out so natural to her? Flirting wasn't something Natsuki would do. Ever. Even with Takeda. But this time...

Noone of them understand who was the first that did it. Maybe it was mutual.

But their lips were touching together.

Natsuki's heart burst. Her body responded on the same way, as the kiss became tenser. Shizuru's hands were trembling, as they made their way to the bluenette's waist. She let out a subtle sound of satisfaction when she lifted the younger girl's shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath it. Natsuki felt so helplessly tensed by those touches. She almost wanted to scream, just get it off me already.

They both sat down at the tree tank again, without breaking the contact. After some minutes, they slowly parted their lips apart, looking intensively into each other's eyes.

_'This is not good...' _Shizuru thought. She was hungry, and when things like that happened it was hard to keep her hunger down without satisfying it. '_My poor Natsuki. My dear Natsuki...' _

The biker let out a smile, as if she was giving permission to the brunette to keep on doing whatever she was doing. Her hands were encircling Shizuru's neck. Her right hand moved, as her index finger traced on the spine line of the brunette's back, keep moving lower and lower until it landed on the softer skin of the body.

Shizuru struggled a lot, but finally a satisfied sound came from her mouth. Her upper body arched against Natsuki's

"This is not a good idea"

"Maybe it's not" Natsuki answered, while putting her lips on the flustered girl again, feeling like a last goodbye.

0~0

On the other side of the town, in Fuuka's police department, a total fuss and discussions were the main theme.

"As you know, I'm here to officially inform you that Nagi Homura has escaped once again." Miss maria inforemed her police officers, as well as Fuuka's officers too.

It was a gathering of all the police men and women. Miss Maria's strict gaze landed one of her officers- Mai Tokiha. The orange haired girl felt ashamed immediately and averted her gaze on the floor. She was well aware that her duty was to keep an eye on the criminal and not getting drunk in some kind of club with the rest of the officers like Chie and Aoi. The three of them knew that a big scolding and probably a punishment was coming after their boss was done informing the rest of the department about Nagi's situation.

The elder woman's eyes scanned the entire room when she saw a dark haired guy getting uninvited inside. She sighed at the sight of the very upset man in there who disturbed the dead silence in the room full of people.

"Mai." the boss ordered.

"H-Hai!" the officer immediately got up and nodded ready to do whatever the boss was going to tell her.

"Mai!" Takeda's voice loudly called. The girl turned and sighed deeply.

"You handle Mr. Mashashi." the grey haired woman order.

"H-Hai!" Mai obeyed immediately, as she turned and walked towards the upset Takeda's direction.

When they both walked away, Miss Maria talked again.

"As you are informed we have discovered Homura's underground base. My information says that it was being used for..." she paused before gulping. Discovering something so horrid like that base was too much even for a woman with a great experience in police like her. "experimenting on people." she finally added, earning mumbles from the audience of the police officers inside that big room.

"Nagi Homura is well known for his war technology. But going so far as using people and even kids for his...human mind control experiments, was something I didn't expect to find out." she stopped talking as the talking from the audience had now become very loud by their discussions.

"Silence!" Nao almost yelled near Miss Maria. After being the first officer to discover Nagi's base, she had earned the respect from most of her colleagues.

"We will now elaborate more on the details of what you need to know about last night's event." Miss maria talked, letting the officers know that it was time to ask questions.

A hand was raised in the air. "I was informed that a woman help Nao-san to get away from that base. Where is she?"

Nao sighed and folded her arms. "Unfortunately, she and three other people are still missing. It was one more little girl, and a woman and a man both at their early twenties. From what I collected when I interacted with her, she was one of Nagi's experiments in the base."

"What about the girl you arrested? Is she here?" another dark haired policeman asked.

"She is here and we are...interrogating her." Miss maria replied. "No other officer is allowed in her cell though, apart from Miss Yuuki and me."

"What is the next move now?" the same man asked again the boss.

"Until we learn a needed information by Tomoe Marguerite, we have to wait for the moment." Miss Maria replied

"Miss Maria" a hesitant hand was raised in the air.

"Yes Aoi?"

"What about the man that had captured me and officer Chie? I learned that he kidnapped that waitress, and Natsuki followed them. That how Nao found the base"

"That is correct Aoi. But that man is missing as well. His name is Tate Yuuichi and I estimate that he found out about the waitress helping the police that night at Odisea, thus he kidnapped her. I think he was going to kill her, I shouldn't leave her unprotected on the first place. But now they're both gone, and I don't think they will risk anything on that girl. I doubt they're in Fuuka anyway."

"As for the base, it has been destroyed as well. A common tactic by Nagi Homura and his men, to cover up any clue that could help the police to arrest him." Nao added.

"Any more questions? Ok...that means you will all been informed when we have any news on the case." Miss Maria said, dismissing the gathering. her eyes were calm, but deep down she was upset with Nagi out there again.

0~0

"Mai. Please tell me!" Takeda asked pleading the girl.

"Don't worry Takeda. I told you Natsuki is fine..." the girl tried to calm him down, trying to offer him her most genuine smile.

"So where is she?! And what the heck was she doing in that place?!" he asked on a loud voice, touching Mai's arms.

The orange haired girl gulped hard. She really wasn't sure on where Natsuki actually was. She knew that she had left with Shizuru and she was fine, but wasn't sure of where she had actually been.

"D-Don't worry Takeda...I'm sure she's on her way-"

"I even called her Mai! But her phone is turned off!" he interrupted, explaining to his girlfriend's friend that it was serious, as he thought.

"Maybe she's taking that waitress back on her house..." Mai offered

"Fujino?!" he asked worringly, widening his eyes.

"Yes...I guess...I don't remember her name. How do you know her though?" Mai asked doubt founded,.

"Eh...I mean we used to go to the same school when I leaved in Fuuka."

The officer's eyes became questioning again. Why wouldn't he mention that before?

"Why don't you call her again? Maybe she will answer this time" the girl offered her advice to the guy.

Mai was always helping Takeda out with Natsuki's issues. She really wanted to, as she thought that he really loved Natsuki and he had helped her out so much. Giving her money and a home when she lost her job. Offering her a shoulder to cry on when the bluenette used to get those nightmares about the explosion and her mom's death. Mai was certain that he was really the best match for her friend. Who else was going to be so understandable and patient when it came to Natsuki? Sure, he could act over the top sometimes, or even jealous, but that was because he was afraid of loosing her.

"I will. Thanks Mai" the dark haired guy said, as he seemed a little more relaxed. Inside his mind though, he was still very upset about the possibility that Natsuki was with...Shizuru.

0~0

Driiiiinnnn...Driiinnnn...

Natsuki's hand took out of her pocket the cell phone.

"Takeda." she sighed, looking down the road, from Shizuru's balcony.

The brunette had just got out of the bath and she changing from her ripped clothes. She saw Natsuki talking on the phone. The younger girl's eyes seemed, worried and guilty. She hanged up the phone and kept on looking down, from the house's view.

Shizuru approached the girl and she gave her a cup of cold tea to drink.

"Thanks." the bluenette simply said, avoiding to look her on the eyes. After taking a few ships she talked again. "It was Takeda..."

"Uh..." Shizuru pretended to be surprised when she heard that name.

"He worries..."

"He loves you, doesn't he?" the brunette asked. Her feelings were mixed. A pat of her self felt like a burning jealousy was going to destroy her. That part had become so weak during those years though. Shizuru had learned and accepted how she can't be jealous of someone that didn't belong to her. She had learned that love can mean sacrificing your desires for the person you love.

She knew that it hard hard to love someone more than Natsuki. But she could be content with that. Because it is more common than people think, letting someone go for their own happiness.

They both knew that what had happened in the Garden was their last goodbye. Maybe that's why they did it. maybe that's why they allowed themselves to indulge at it.

"I guess..." Natsuki responded on that question. "I need to go. Maybe we can exchange e-mails so that-"

"Shh. " Shizuru hushed the bluenette by putting her index finger to those lips. "let me think about it later." she said.

"Y-Yeah..." Natsuki just agreed. "I need to go now"

The bluenette just walked out of the door, being followed by Shizuru. Soon she has descended the stairs of that house in the Hills, and put on her helmet. When the loud cry of the bike sounded, Shizuru knew that Natsuki was gone.

And there she was again. Still behind the closed door that Natsuki had just walked out, as a tear managed to run away from her eyes, down to her cheek.

0~0

"Shizuru!" Arika screamed as she saw her cousin getting inside Odisea again for work.

"Shizuru-san!" said as well when he saw the girl walking inside his restaurant.

"ARE YOU OK?!" the brown plaited girl asked terrified, looking at her cousin's eyes.

"I'm fine" the brunette simply said on a smile.

"I'm glad!" Arika said, and then burst into tears.

"There, there." Shizuru hugged her cousin, in order to calm her down. "I'm ok, the police will handle everything now."

"Who could believe that Tomoe-san could do such a thing..." Mr Kaiji said to the girls. He seemed shocked that his employee was involved with that notorious criminal Nagi Homura.

"I did!" Arika angrily stated. "I never liked her, something was really off with that weirdo!"

Mr Kaiji sighed. "I guess you're right. But I'm still shocked though..." he scratched his chin. His eyes were looking down on the floor, as if he was deeply thinking about what he had learn from the news about his employee. "It's...sad." he said

"No it's not, she's a psycho!" Arika disagreed.

Shizuru would almost chuckle watching her cousin screaming at the chubby man like that. She would, if nothing of all of that had happened to her.

"Shizuru." the man called. "Of course you won't work today. If you want to stay there and not be alone on your house, you're more than welcome. But I'm not going to allow you to work after what happened to you last night." he firmly stated.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Kaiji. I don't want to go home either, so i will stay here today." she politely said on a smile.

Arika observed the brunette and despite watching her smile, she felt that something was...sad about those crimson eyes.

'_It's because of last night for sure...' _the girl estimated.

"I will make Shizuru to feel better right away!" the brown plaited girl firmly stated, clenching her fist on the air. She received a genuine smile from the brunette.

When Arika ran to the kitchen full of energy to make up for her cousin's absence in the kitchen, Shizuru walked towards the windows and looked out of Odisea. She sighed, looking at the parked white van where Natsuki used to sleep.

'_She's way better without me. I left her when she mostly needed me. I blindly believed at what was in front of me when she was kissing Kazuya. I didn't even give her a second chance to explain. She lost her memory because Tomoe wanted me. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in that "accident". Tomoe wouldn't get her through all of this pain and memory experiments. Takeda was there for her. He can protect her much better than me.'  
_

Her eyes focused on two figures near the van. It was her.

Natsuki and Takeda talking. After that, Mikoto and Mai came there as well. After some hugs between Mai and Natsuki, Mikoto and Takeda got inside the white van. The engine finally started, as Shizuru's eyes followed the van't direction. It was gone.

The bluenette and her friend were still talking. Mai hugged Natsuki once again, which felt like...a goodbye. Natsuki protested on the frequent touch from her friend and took her grumpy expression. Mai laughed and poked her friend on the head.

Shizuru's eyes widened. Natsuki wore her helmet and she couldn't see that face anymore.

The bluenette looked back at the restaurant and suddenly she caught the crimson eyes looking at her.

She pushed the pedal hard, as the blue Ducati growled.

'_Goodbye Shizuru' _the expression on her said for a couple of seconds. Soon, the bike had taken the way white van's direction, while Mai was still behind waving at her friend who had just left.

"Bye Natsuki..." Shizuru mumbled, putting her hand on the window.

**0-0**

Hello! Phew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written but here it goes! Also excuse some mistakes if you spot them...!

Until next time bb ^.^


	18. Ch18 Confrontation

**ch18 "**Confrontation"

'_Here we are again...Same old..._

_It hasn't been a long but..._

_it feels weird being back,_

_ like I have never been in this place..._

_how strange '_

Those were Natsuki's thoughts right before dismounting her bike.

The engine of the Ducati was turned off, as the bluenette looked back at the van that had just arrived on that building's parking lot. The one that her friend Mikoto was driving. The one that her boyfriend...or better, fiance was in as well. Takeda asked from Natsuki to come back with her bike as well, but she wouldn't let him. It just...she wanted to be alone during the ride. She wanted to prevent any thoughts that were bothering her before they left from Fuuka.

_'I didn't even say goodbye.' _Natsuki thought while her eyes were spacing out. As strange as it seemed, when she was back at Fuuka, that feeling was gone. The feeling of something missing wasn't present there at all.

On the other hand there was something very important that wouldn't get out of Natsuki's mind...

_'Had...had I just cheated on Takeda?' _she wondered. She knew that the answer was positive. Even if she was in a vulnerable state after witnessing what happened at Nagi's base, still, it felt real. Natsuki didn't want to hide behind the fact that it was only because she had take her memories back. Deep inside her mind, she knew that this wasn't the truth. She knew that those feelings were real, not just a whim of that moment.

How could she keep all of these secrets away, locked inside her heart forever? How could she explain the fact that...being with Shizuru felt right? The fact that just taking a walk with her, just watching her, felt like that's where she was supposed to be...

Suddenly, two hands were wrapped around her, a gesture that startled Natsuki away from her thought.

"What do you think? Shall we get inside?" Takeda asked calmly as he hugged her.

Natsuki slipped away from his embrace and walked away.

"BYE NATSUKI!" Mikoto waved cheerfully at the bluenette. Natsuki just looked at the short girl and gave her a half smile before walking away. Mikoto frowned a bit in confusion. Her friend sure didn't seem very excited...for some reason.

"Bye Mikoto! Thanks for the ride!" Takeda waved at the girl.

"See you again!" the short haired girl finally said, while her van was leaving.

The dark haired guy turned to his girlfriend again, only to see Natsuki already gone inside their apartment.

"OI, Natsuki! Wait!" he shouted, while running towards the building.

The navy haired girl got inside and sighed. After some seconds, Takeda walked in as well.

"Natsuki..." he said, trying to approach her. The bluenette, for once again, escaped his embrace leaving him with a frown behind.

"What is wrong Natsuki?" he asked on a low and calm tone, while approaching the girl who was now laying on the sofa looking at the wall.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked again on a low, almost pained tone. Takeda realized his mistake immediately.

"I-I'm sorry Natsuki...Y-You're right..." he told her, slowly trying to approach to the sofa. "Y-You've been through a lot...I was ignorant. I'm sorry."

The bluenette didn't say anything, so he approached her more. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I need time alone." Natsuki stated on a cold tone. A tone that made Takeda's heart feel cold. Her behavior seemed so...distant. He knew exactly that his girlfriend was hiding things from him.

What he was afraid had happened.

_'That woman...' _he thought angrily, while he drifted inside his room without bothering the bluenette any more.

'_Natsuki...' _he thought while locking his door. _'It took so much effort for you to forget that Fujino...Kuso!" _he mentally coursed, while he started fidgeting sitting on his bed. He shook his head quickly, trying to make the thoughts go away. But they didn't. For the first time, he wasn't sure if he wanted Natsuki to be honest with him. If she did...would that mean that...NO he couldn't let those thoughts of loosing her enter inside his mind.

They were destructive. And they felt exactly how they used to be, back when his now girlfriend was dating Shizuru. Back when he knew he stood no chance with the girl of his dreams...

Natsuki loosing her memories was his one in a million chance.

He lowered his gaze, slowly being drawn inside all of these thoughts.

"It's going to be alright..." he whispered, trying to calm himself while looking outside his window.

Natsuki was curled on the sofa. It was already late. After half an hour of silence inside the house, a click of the bedroom's door finally broke it.

"Ano...I will order a take out. What would you like to eat?" the dark haired guy asked Natsuki as soothing as he could.

"I'm not hungry." she flatly said, not even bothering to turn around and face him.

"But...you haven't eaten since the morning..."

"-I said it's fine." the girl replied coldly once again.

"O-Ok..." Takeda just scratched the back of his neck as a sign on feeling uncomfortable with the girl's behavior. "I will order some extras in case you decide you're hungry..." he added, still getting no response from her.

That was how the bluenette's first night went and she didn't sleep with Takeda for almost one week after they were back.

Mai, Nao and the rest of their friends were still in Fuuka, as Miss Maria

0~0

Crimson was looking down the road. Shizuru had came home from her usual swift at work. She had changed into her sleeping clothes that were black shorts and a tank white top. She was standing on her balcony, gazing down the street where cars would occasionally pass by, while her elbows where supporting her body on the railings. She put her hand on her lips as if she was trying to recall a certain sensation. It had already been a month since Natsuki was gone, but Shizuru would always think about her every night. Especially the time were she didn't occupy her self with work or other people.

Soon, the silky skin of her palms became slightly red, as Shizuru was tightening her fists in order to prevent the thought that was torturing her mind during the whole day.

"No, I can't call her..." she whispered to herself.

Her cell phone was still inside her pockets. Shizuru drifted away from the railings and started walking up and down the balcony to calm herself down. Flustered as she was, the brunette got inside the house again and removed her clothes. She then laid on the bed and closed her eyes tightly.

'_I will just sleep and then tomorrow it's going to be better...' _she thought. Miyu used to tell her how positive thinking is necessary if you want to move on from something that wasn't good for you.

She stood up again, sleeping right away didn't seem possible. She walked towards the bathroom and opened the faucet. Maybe taking a shower would relax her. She purred the shampoo on her body and started cleaning her shoulders. After some seconds though, that turned out to be a wrong idea, because her mind was filled with thoughts of Natsuki again. Not sad ones. This time, they were frustrating. As she was looking down her wet body her heart was already beating fast...

"Why couldn't you be here with me?..." she said, as if she was complaining to someone. "...Na-tsuki" Shizuru called out the girl's name, in a pained-almost lustful way, while she was feeling the soap around her skin being washed out by the hot water. The sound of that name was triggering. The thoughts of Natsuki being with her right now were addicting. Shizuru couldn't help but close her eyes and imagine that Natsuki was in front of her, watching the brunette's body inside the tub. For some seconds, it felt almost real, like she wasn't gone. A soft sound of moan came out, while Shizuru was caressing her neck, recalling their last goodbye kiss. The area where Natsuki had kissed almost a month ago...

"Natsuki..." she said again breathing heavily, while her cheeks were red by the sensation that were taking place on her body. If by any means, Natsuki was inside her house, Shizuru wouldn't be able to restrain herself at all. Even if that was sad, Shizuru smirked on that thought. She could imagine how Natsuki would be embarrassed to do the things she wanted. Even if the younger girl didn't seem uncomfortable that day on the Garden, Shizuru was very well aware that the real thing always made little Natsuki embarrassed.

Back when they were dating, they were barely adults, and to be fair nothing serious had happened, mostly because of Natsuki. At the last thought, Shizuru suddenly got upset and all of the pleasurable feelings she was having turned into anger. Images of the navy haired girl with Takeda filled the waitress' mind.

_'Maybe they haven't...' _she thought to herself, trying to make those images go away.

'L_ast time they were engaged and together for four years...' the_ voice of common sense spoke inside her mind.

"No!" she yelled, as she sat down on the tub, while the warm water was still purring on her. "I won't accept it..." she whispered while her eyes were getting heavier and heavier...

After some minutes, she was already asleep inside the tub. Half an hour later, the faucet that was purring down the water turned off by its own. Shizuru had programmed the "smart tub" to turn off by its own after half an hour. For the last month, she would almost always fall to sleep like that. During those moments, it almost felt like nothing was wrong...

0~0

Another day passed just like how the day before.

Takeda got up from his bed and looked outside the window. The blue Ducati was missing again. He frowned to himself.

"I will have to take care of this" he talked to himself. Later, as he had to go to his work.

He looked at the bed where he had slept the night...it seemed empty. Indeed, he was the only person that was occupying it since they came back. Natsuki would always sleep on the couch playing video games or watching tv shows.

He looked at the girl's ring on the bedroom's table. The bluenette didn't wear it anymore, because ,as she claimed, it was tight around her finger and was leaving a red cycle on it. Takeda was going to replace it with a new one, and more expensive that afternoon, after he was done with his job as a karate teacher.

Natsuki would occasionally call him oblivious or that he couldn't understand her, but he knew more than the girl thought.

He sighed, wearing his karate uniform and wrapped the black belt around his abdomen. '_Natsuki will only be thinking about me. Not her...'_

0~0

"As you all know, Nagi Homura has escaped once again." Miss Maria said to all of the police officers inside the conference. "We still can't track him, or his bodyguard. But we keep one of his very important partners, Tomoe Marguerite for questioning. She was quite involved as one of the leaders of the case of experimenting on people with a highly dangerous technology."

The police boss signaled Nao to inform the officers about the rest.

"Me and officer Tokiha had been interrogating the prisoner for this past month. We didn't manage to get anything from her, but from what I understand there are more heads involved on these experiments..." the redhead informed, folding her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" a police man asked from the audience.

"Before capturing Marguerite, we knew that Nagi Homura was the leader of the operation, among others along the country, and the single leader of those operations. But we were wrong, because Tomoe Marguerite was co-leading the operation for the last four years too. She still won't tell us her motives for doing so. It's different from Homura's, because she didn't ask for money while co-leading on those experiments. "

"Does that mean we're after more psychos right now?!" A tall chubby officer asked loudly. Nao flinched.

"It seems so..." she just answered without looking at him.

"The other people we really need to find are those survivors" Mai declared. "They knew a lot about what was going on on that base, but after what happened last month they still seem to be disappeared."

"Any other questions?" Miss Maria asked from the background. "Good. You're all released for tonight." she simply said, dismissing the officers from their duty.

0~0

Another swift on Odisea was over for Shizuru. During it, she kept on thinking about Natsuki. When a blue or dark haired woman was inside the restaurant her heart would beat, even if she knew that this wasn't in fact Natsuki.

"Ready?" a cheerful voice almost startled her.

"Sure" the brunette replied to her cousin, trying to sound as fine as she could.

Arika was going to sleep at her house for that night. It was something they used to do anyway, but lately the younger girl hadn't visited her cousin's house at all. That night after some, or maybe a lot, of delight pressure Shizuru had finally agreed to have Arika sleeping in her house. Her mood didn't allow her to enjoy a sleep over, but it was Arika and she couldn't really deny her.

"Say, Shizuru?" the girl asked on a worried tone.

"Huh?"

"Is there something that has been bothering you?" the worried girl asked.

Shizuru mentally sighed. After some moments of contemplating on it, it was obvious to her that she had to stop hiding from her cousin or herself. Arika wasn't just her relative, but her best friend as well. During all those years, it was now clear that suppressing and denying the truth wasn't going to cure her, but it was destroying her more. Even if it was hard, she had to stop using those methods like Miyu's technology or running away.

"I will tell you at home." she informed her cousin, feeling like a burden being lifted from her chest.

Arika just gave her a warm smile, while they walked to the bus station.

No.16 for Shizuru's house on the Hills was finally there, after fifteen minutes of waiting.

0~0

"Here eat this" Takeda said to the girl who sitting across the table. He had a potato with mayonnaise purred on it from his plate. Natsuki's favorite dinner.

"I'm fine" she just said, declining eating from his fork.

"But Natsuki needs energy..."

"I can have extras if I want to eat more." she just said.

Takeda sighed. "I-I put those blue sheets that are your favorite in the bed...maybe it will be more comfortable than the sofa..."

"We'll see." the girl just replied, eating a potato with mayonnaise from her plate.

"This is what you said last night too!"

"I know." the girl just answered, not paying as much attention to Takeda's words as he would like.

He gulped as he was getting more upset by her indifferent behavior.

"Today, I went back at the jewelry shop..." he paused as he took a small box out of his pocket. "This is your new ring. A better one with bigger gemstone!"

Natsuki sighed. "Ok" she just replied.

"A-Aren't you going to wear it?" he asked, while a drop of sweat ran from his forehead.

"Maybe later" the girl said, getting up from the table, an action that didn't help Takeda's mood at all.

"Are you going to play that game again?!" he asked, with a louder tone that time.

"Exactly"

"Natsuki!" he got up as well, taking her arm. "Don't you want to sleep in our room tonight?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I know what no sure means!" he said flustered.

"Then don't bother asking..." she just replied, removing her her arms away from his grip.

"I will bother until everything goes back to normal! That...it's her, isn't it?!" he asked trying to contain himself from yelling.

"Who? What do you mean?"

"Fujino! " he said that name on a hidden anger. On that, he finally had his girlfriend's attention.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she felt an unpleasant feeling inside her chest. Of course she hadn't forget about what happened that day between her and Shizuru. And probably that was the reason that her behavior with Takeda had changed a lot.

"I don't know what you mean!" after a minute of silence she just said, folding her arms.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Do you still feel something for her?! " he just asked, while his face was painted a shade of red. It seemed as he was going to cry, or about to fall on Natsuki's knees.

Natsuki's heart almost cracked by that question. "How...how did you know about that?" she just asked on a low tone

It was Takeda's turn now to feel like his heart was going to shatter into pieces. " I just knew...that you and Fujino used to date" he said, avoiding eye contact.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "And you didn't even tell me anything?!" she almost yelled to him, while she felt a little dizzy.

"I wasn't important!" he declared. "Why do you react like that? Is it true?! Tell me!"

Natsuki turned her face away from his. He should feel lucky that she wasn't going to start yelling at him for keeping away something like that. She instead turned away and went back at the living room.

Takeda followed her. "Look Natsuki...I'm sorry..." His frown indicated sadness and fear. He could never imagine his life without Natsuki. He was willing to do everything that was on his hand for that.

0~0

Shizuru and Arika were sitting on the house's balcony. It was dark outside and that particular time the brunette was thinking of a certain person the most. But she didn't hide that anymore.

"That ice cream seller was Natsuki...who would have thought..." Arika stated, on a serious tone.

Shizuru had just tell her everything from the start to the end, including Nagi's base. Of course Arika had pledged of not revealing that to anyone. Especially about their town's underground base. She looked at the brunette again, and it was obvious that she was feeling very down doe to Natsuki's leaving.

"She was cute though..." the younger girl stated. Shizuru smirked a little on that.

"It doesn't matter anyway..."

"But...if you feel so bad about it...maybe you shouldn't let her go."

Shizuru shook her head. " I couldn't"

"W-Why?" Arika asked, trying as much as she could not to push her cousin's hurtful memories back.

"I just...it was my fault on the first place Arika..." the waitress said, trying to be as calm as she could. A topic about Natsuki though was never going to be easy for her to talk about. She had to do that though, no matter what. "I believed all those messages that Tomoe had sent me, about Natsuki cheating. When I saw her with Kazuya that night before the explosion I left! If I stayed...maybe she wouldn't have gone through all of this..." . A tear ran from the crimson eyes. After that another, and soon, Shizuru was crying with sobs.

Arika was sad too. Watching her cousin like that was heartbreaking. "There, there" . She just embraced the older woman, comforting her. "It was never your fault!" the girl sternly said.

"But if it wasn't for me, Tomoe wouldn't do that to Natsuki!"

"Still, you can't take the blame for something that is completely that psycho's doing! Whoever was in your place and watched their loved kissing another person, they would act like you. It was heartbreaking. Noone would stay to watch it!"

Shizuru was too tired, but at the same time Arika's words made her feel relieved. Better than she would expect.

She looked up in the sky again, when the brown plaited girl had gone to sleep.

_'Could Natsuki look at the sky right now too?' the brunette_ thought to herself.

A sound of message on her cell phone startled her. Who could it be that late?

She opened it, and as soon as her eyes laid on the name of the sender, she put her hand on the left area of her chest.

'Shizuru. How is it going?

I hope everything's good for you. It seems like I managed to send you this now. I wanted to earlier, since I didn't get the chance to even say goodbye. A little late, I know. I admit it.

To be honest I still feel worried about what happened that night in the forest. No matter what, I hope everything is ok with your life and job...

If you ever want to call me, please do so.

~Natsuki'

**0-0**

So that wasn't such a long chapter like the last one, but I wanted to reason, I'm having exams this month thus less time to write my stories...

Also, a funny thing is, when I wrote this chapter I put it on google translate and pressed hearing. It was like someone was reading the story out loud, lol!

Until next time, bye!


	19. Ch19 Code Number

**Ch19 **"Code Number"

After the second explosion everything seemed to be going back to normal, and another day in Fuuka had just began.

No more kidnapping, and no more people in danger. There were still important witnesses missing, but after discovering Nagi's base and him leaving the city, everyone had willingly convinced themselves that nothing was ever going to be wrong again...

"Kuso!" a furious officer screamed for the fourth time of that day. And it wasn't even noon.

"Stop that already!" the orange haired officer simply said to her friend, having an almost bored expression on her face while playing with a pencil on her desk. That, or maybe she was just used to Nao's repeating curses.

"She's driving me mad! It's been a whole freaking month and still, she won't say a freaking word!"

On that Mai sighed. She kept on looking at her desk and on that pencil. It was true, Tomoe was their most valuable witness and they still couldn't learn anything from her.

Fuuka's police station was almost empty at that time of the day. Besides Nao, in there were only Mai, Miss Maria who was working inside her own office, and Chie with Aoi who were literally sleeping on the lounge area.

"You know what she keeps on doing when I ask her about the names of the victims?!" Nao almost yelled inside that big room.

"What is that?" Mai just asked, while she was supporting her head with her elbow on the desk.

"She just freaking smiles! That sly grin on her face! Like she's up to something!"

"Yeah, I know...she gave that to me too the day before. " Mai simply stated. "I know she looks intimidating but there's nothing that she can really do in here Nao. So stop being afrai-"

"I'm not scared! She just pisses me off!" Nao protested, receiving a questioning look from Mai. "We have finally caught someone so close to Nagi and yet...I can't break her!"

"Break her...?" a sleepy voice said from the background. "I can break her if you like...heh" Chie interrupted half asleep.

"YOU...stay where you are!" Aoi hit the short haired officer on the head. Chie made a sound of slight pain and fell back to sleep, in Aoi's lap.

"What's wrong with them?" Nao asked, whispering it to Mai.

The officer sighed. " Maybe they had been drinking again. " Mai guessed, while lime eyes widened. "As long as Miss Maria doesn't see them, let them be. This is how it usually goes with them since...you know." the officer explained, referring to that situation when Tate kidnapped them

"I know." Nao just declared. "I guess it's a pretty traumatic experience. I mean, I've been in that place for an hour and it was already a nightmare. I can't even imagine being held by someone and watching your partner getting hit." the redhead stated, looking like she was recalling the memories and pain from that night.

"Natsuki..." she recalled, saying that name with a subtle hint of pain.

"I know. Our poor Natsuki..." Mai sighed. "She had been through a lot."

The redhead nodded in agreement. If only that wasn't true...

"Also" Nao added. "That other girl...Fujino. She had it worst than all of them. We should have predicted it and get her some protection."

Mai agreed. It was true that they should have handled the situation better. Especially the fact that everyone but Nao they were drunk that night. If it wasn't for her, Natsuki, Shizuru and the rest of the missing people from that base would be in real trouble.

"Let's not worry about our Natsuki now, shall we? She's with Takeda. I'm sure he takes the best care of her, ne?"

Nao just shrugged. "You know I wasn't really fond of him"

"That was because you had a crush on Natsuki!" Mai jokingly said, trying to contain a laughter.

Nao's face became almost red. She was ready to yell at her friend, but she restrained herself. Instead, she folded her arms.

"It's not that baka! I was just...always got a needy vibe out of him. Like, he proposed to her twice, because the first time she didn't accept 'properly'. Then, sometimes he even stalks her..."

Mai chuckled. "I think you're a little over the top. Hahah."

"Whatever, I didn't expect you to agree with me. " Nao shook her head, ready to leave. "Oh...by the way, did you call Natsuki?"

Mai nodded. "Last week. I called her and then Mikoto."

"I wanted to call her too, but didn't got the time to because of that" Nao grind her teeth "that psycho in here..." she finished. "How is she doing?"

"She sounded quite normal to me." Mai informed.

"Cool. I may call her later, when I get the time. " Nao informed. "How about that neko?"

"Mikoto? Uh, she misses me, and knowing her well there won't be long until she comes here again." the officer said on a chuckle.

"I see. I have to leave now, please wake these two up before Miss Maria comes here!" the redhead declared, giving her friend the responsibility of Chie and Aoi.

When Nao left the room, Mai shouted across the room. "Alright girls, the party is over...!"

"Pa...party? Where to?" Aoi asked, still half asleep while she was caressing Chie's hair. The girl sighed on her friends' response.

_'I wish Natsuki is fine...' _she thought. The officer didn't want to tell this to Nao but when she talked with Natsuki, something felt off with her. Despite that, she didn't want to draw any conclusions and being the positive person she was, she choose to believe that it was just her friend having a bad day.

0~0

"Customers at table No.8 want to order again." a chubby man's voice informed inside the hectic kitchen of his restaurant. It was night again and despite it being quite late, it was that time when most customers would come.

"I'll go!" Arika said, getting ready to go out of the kitchen for once more.

"No" Mr Kaiji stopped her. "They want Shizuru again."

The brunette sighed. It was the third time those rich guys would ask for her to get them their drinks. She knew that it was no coincidence. But who said her job was an easy one? Being the waitress that a lot of customers would go to Odisea was certainly not simple task.

The brown plaited girl became frustrated. Those guys were getting on her nerves. Like her cousin didn't already have her own issues to solve. She could already listen to the laughter those men were making, behind Haruka's loud music.

Shizuru wore her best professional and polite face and she walked towards the table. Approaching them, she could already feel their gaze on her.

"Hey there sweetie." A dark haired guy said obviously checking her out.

Before some time, Shizuru would get upset by those type of comments from customers like that. But now...she just didn't care about it.

"What kind of drinks would you like?" she asked

"Wow, wow...getting straight to the point? Won't you ask if I'm free later?" the man said on a grin to his face. The rest of the group grinned as well, giving her looks that weren't appropriate, even if she was their waitress.

"Sorry but I am not free." she tossed. "Now what would you like to drink?"

"I would like to drink you" the guy confidently replied on his previous smirk.

"Face it , you ain't going nowhere if you don't tell us what you'll be doing after" a second guy added, making the group of men to laugh again.

Shizuru was really feeling like she wanted to kill all of them right then. It was obvious they were a bunch of stuck up guys who thought they could get everything they wanted. All of this, was too much for her. As if the fact that she had lost the love of her life wasn't enough already. She tightened her fist as a way to calm down. Surprisingly it worked.

"It seems that you haven't decided yet. I will be back when you are ready." She said on her calm almost mesmerizing way before she left.

The dark haired guy tried to grab her by the arm so she wouldn't leave, but the waitress slipped before he could realize it.

Haruka, who was watching during that, she sighed in relief. If those guys kept on cornering Shizuru, she would definitely interfere in their little party.

"Shizuru!" the blonde shouted, while approaching the girl. The brunette turned around and looked at the Dj. "Are you ok?!"

The waitress subtly sighed. "I'm fine."

"Those jerks...they were pushing you! What are you going to do?"

Shizuru kept her calm demeanor. "I will tell this to Mr. Kaiji so he will go and take the orders from them. I can't go back there again..." she informed her ex classmate. Talking with Haruka though, memories of the recent events got on the surface of her mind again.

'_Yukino...'_ she thought. She felt like she had to tell this to Haruka. She had the right to know about her friend still being alive. But really, it was very difficult for lots of reasons. The most important of them, was that if Haruka learned about Yukino she was surely going to get outside in the streets, screaming and shouting Yukino's name in every corner of the city. Not subtle at all, not to mention very dangerous. Noone was sure where Nagi or his men had gone. Maybe some of them were still in the city and Haruka would definitely attract attention.

On the other hand, maybe Yukino and the rest of the survivors didn't show up on the police on purpose. Perhaps they knew that there was still something they had to be careful of. That they weren't safe to appear and start living their lives again.

"Hey! Bubuzuke I said!" Haruka almost shook the waitress who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Uh..um?"

"Haruka shrugged. "You were spacing out! What were you thinking of? That idiot again?!"

"Wh-what? NO!"

"Then what was so important that you couldn't listen to me?"

"Just...personal stuff. Nothing major, really."

"Yeah right..." the blonde said on a disbelief. "Speaking of her...where is she? Haven't seen that prick around for at least a month"

"I don't know." Shizuru lied as quickly as she could. She didn't want to get into details about Natsuki leaving or anything more. In fact, she couldn't bare talking about that issue even just for one minute. And knowing Haruka's sometimes insensitive nature on those type of things, she knew further questions would definitely come too.

"Tsk." the Dj just let out a disapproving sound for Natsuki while folding her arms. "It's better that way..." she simply said, meaning that it was better to not know the details. The more you know, the more it hurts. Just like what happened to her when Yukino got missing.

"I'm going in the kitchen now. " Shizuru informed. Haruka nodded and headed to the music console herself.

0~0

After three hours, the night was over. Mr. Kaiji didn't sent Shizuru to those guys again, despite them asking for her persistently. At the end, they got mad and almost didn't even pay for their drinks. But when Mr. Kaiji warned them about calling the police, they just contained themselves and left, leaving the money for their drinks too.

The sky was clear, and the moon was full. It almost felt like a warm romantic night to Shizuru. It would be, if she wasn't single. If she had Natsuki with her.

The thoughts of the Natsuki were there once again, intense like always. She let out a pained smile, and took her phone outside her bag, reading the message the girl had sent her a week ago. Shizuru hadn't replied back to that. She knew that it was better like that. That she had to stop messing with Natsuki's life.

She sighed. Here goes another night that she wasn't going to sleep. It didn't bother her that much though, because the next day she had her day off from work.

The moon felt like it was radiating feelings on her crimson eyes. Those white rays felt like they were delivering a message to her. At that moment, Shizuru felt Natsuki's presence very strongly. It was like she was certain that the navy haired girl was looking at the moon right then too.

Suddenly, her plans of going back to her home and take her usual night-sleep bath changed. She couldn't be with her anymore, but she could help clear up Natsuki's past as much as she could.

Her crimson eyes shined under the light of the full moon. It was time for her seduction powers to finally bring something good to her. And even if there were people who could resist her, it was positive that a certain person was never going to. A girl that just before two months they were working together. Tomoe Marguerite, of course.

0~0

"Tokiha-san, Yuuki-san, you're in charge of the station for tonight's shift." Miss Maria told to the officers. That night it was their turn to stay at the police station for the night.

"Understood!" the two girls responded together.

"Very well. Take care." the elder woman said as she got out from the door.

Mai let out a bored sound and her previous straight posture arched. She went at the hall's large sofa and took her shoes out, as she laid on it. The girl pressed the button of the remote control and she turned on the tv.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Nao exclaimed.

"What? There's a repetition of my favorite anime at that time." the officer simply declared, not bothering to look away from the tv. "Nao, we can't just keep on working all the night here. Besides, it's your turn to look at the security cameras until 4am."

Nao shrugged. It was true there was nothing she could complain about to Mai.

"Fine." The redhead turned away and headed to the camera room. "What adult watches anime anyway!" she mumbled to herself but Mai heard her.

"Everyone who's not as boring as you!" the other officer defended.

Nao looked back, trying to give her a threatening look but Mai didn't even notice. The redhead finally got inside the small room and placed a cup of coffee on the table.

After half an hour and Mai slowly getting mad by Mai's reactions to the show, Nao noticed someone at the station's gate. Soon, she could recognize the figure of a brunette waitress dressed on her work uniform. Lime eyes widened, as there was no way she was expecting that person at that time of the night there.

The officer pressed the button and the front door opened for the guest. After a minute, Shizuru was inside.

Mai almost jumped from the sofa, as she had not seen what happened in the camera room.

"Shizuru-san." the orange haired girl greeted.

"Mai-san." Shizuru nodded, and then she looked at the second officer.

"It's a surprise that you visit us here at this time..." the officer said. She was certain that Shizuru wouldn't come there if there wasn't a serious reason behind.

"I just finished my swift at the restaurant. I was thinking of getting here before, but my schedule at work is always full."

"I-I see. Please take a sit." the officer offered. "I knew we have scheduled you to come at the station as a witness in two weeks. So I'm guessing it's something different now"

"That is true. Listen, regarding that witness..."

"Marguerite?" Mai asked.

"Yes, her..." Shizuru tried to finish but the second officer just got there.

"Did I hear Marguerite?" Nao asked. Listening to that name, her previous state of serenity was gone in an instant.

Shizuru looked at the redhead and nodded.

"Kuso, that..." Nao was ready to curse again

"-I can help!" The brunette interrupted.

"Help?!" both of the officers declared.

The brunette sighed as she sat on the sofa near Mai. She folded her hand on her bag and started talking again. "What I tell you is off record, but... there's no other way for this to happen."

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"I can help you with Tomoe Marguerite. " she said, tightening her grip a little more around her bag. " I can drag information out of her"

The last sentence got inside Nao's brain as a strong punch. How could that girl just accomplish something like that? A waitress that had no experience at situations like that, make the most difficult prisoner to talk? Her mind was frozen and the redhead kept on staring like for a moment, until a voice shook her off.

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Mai questioned, feeling a slight hope inside her chest to light.

Crimson eyes spaced out for a second, as a hint that the brunette was recalling something.

"Simply because she's in love with me." Shizuru finally said, letting a small sigh to slip out of her mouth too. That was more than enough to make the two girls drop their mouths wide open. "All of this...happened because of me too. I know I will have to testify about that again on record, but you need to know this, so you will let me on her cage."

"A-Alright!" Mai exclaimed determined. She looked at Nao and continued "We have nothing to loose anyway..."

The redhead seemed a bit of skeptical about it. It was against the Police's rules for a person who wasn't licensed to approach a prisoner or a witness. She seemed like she was about to sweat...

"You know it's our only choice right now" Mai further added.

"Alright!" the redhead finally agreed. If they managed to make Tomoe talk, any risk would worth it.

0~0

"Damn that...!"

"Neee...Natsuki stop cheating!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Just because I have won all of the matches, it doesn't mean that you're allowed to cheat!" Mikoto exclaimed inside the living room, throwing the control in the air.

Natsuki put her hands on the girls mouth immediately and she silenced her. Mikoto mumbled something incoherent but the bluenette didn't remove her hands.

"You're going to wake Takeda! If you don't stop I won't let you!" she said.

After thinking about it, the shorter girl stopped.

"Alright" Natsuki sighed when she didn't spot the guy awake in the room. On the other hand though, that gave Mikoto an inquiring look.

"Say, Natsuki?"

"Huh?"

"Lately..." MIkoto looked at the floor on an unsure way "you seem like you two don't talk that much anymore."

The taller girl shrugged. She didn't want to reveal the problems their relationship had been going through. Most importantly though, she didn't want to talk the reasons behind it. The reasons that pointed to a certain brunette.

"It's just you. Everything is fine." the girl reassured.

"You still love him?" the girl blatantly asked.

Natsuki became really uncomfortable by the question. Maybe she knew the answer herself, but was too guilty to accept it.

"Sure." came the reply. Saying it, Natsuki avoided the eye contact with Mikoto and was looking at the video game instead. A very good excuse.

"I'm glaaad!" Mikoto cheerfully exclaimed again, gaining another 'shoosh' by her friend. She gave Natsuki a hug, something that wasn't the bluenette's favorite thing, and her eyes laid on the wall's watch.

"Look at the time...I gotta go Nat" she said with a hint of disappointment.

"I guess so. Alright. See you tomorrow Mikoto."

"That's the deal!" the shorter girl replied on a wink as she walked out of the door.

When her friend left, a familiar feeling came to Natsuki's mind again. No matter how much she was trying to eliminate or suppress it, it was always going to appear again. Especially when she had no distractions.

Emerald eyes watched the clock. It was already 2:30 am. Late, indeed.

"I guess I need to sleep." Natsuki mumbled to herself as she headed to the sofa again. After some seconds of closing her eyes though, she felt something...

She opened them again and Takeda was near her, awake.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Natsuki startled asked.

"I couldn't really sleep." the guy said, approaching her more.

"But I thought you were-"

"-I heard what you said to Mikoto" the guy calmly declared.

"Don't listen to her, she didn't win all of the times!" . Thinking their little conversation was over, she turned her back at Takeda and pulled the sheets up.

"Not this one..." the guy corrected as he sat next to his girlfriend on the sofa.

"Whatever." the girl mumbled, showing that she felt too sleepy for a conversation.

"You said that you love me." Those words came out, and a kiss on the bluenette's cheek was planted. "Say that to me too!" he requested as he now was laid on the sofa with next to Natsuki.

The girl could barely manage to not cringe. It felt just...not right. After how their relationship was for the last month, Takeda should be doing this, especially out of the sudden.

"What's gotten into you?!" she asked, trying to subtly take much place so he would be pushed away.

"Me?! It's you that you changed Natsuki!" he exclaimed, tightening his hug a little more.

"Can't you see that I'm not in a mood for talking right now?!" she frustratingly asked, pushing him away. Her heart started beating, as she didn't like what was going on.

Then as a surprise, he got up.

"Good." the bluenette mumbled, getting ready to fall asleep.

A sudden sound woke her up immediately though. It was coming from Takeda.

Natsuki stood up and she watched the guy crying.

"Wh-what is this..."

Takeda looked at her. "I just can't stand us being like that Natsuki...!" he exclaimed. "I know what this is all about! It's about her, isn't it?!" he asked on an upset tone.

Natsuki was startled. "Wha...NO!" she lied.

"Then stop acting like that!" the guy paused "Be my wife and live with me forever Natsuki! Like the princess you are...you deserve a prince!"

Natsuki was confused. It was the first time that the side of Takeda, which she knew he had, was coming out at that extent.

"L-Let's not rush things, ok?" she just said, not being able to find a better answer.

"I want you with me! I can't imagine myself without you!". His eyes were filled with pain and tears. He almost never cried, but now his eyes were swollen as the tears were flowing so freely down on his face.

Natsuki didn't know what to do. Surely, it wasn't a pleasant feeling making someone cry, especially about something that was entirely her fault. But...she couldn't do this...

Watching her posture, the dark haired guy knew. He was aware.

"Just wait for me here." he simply said, as he suddenly calmed down again. He walked inside his room...

Natsuki didn't know what to do...she just texted Mai. She was tired of this.

0~0

"Mhh..what a pleasant sent. I missed you so much" a girl's voice said. It was Tomoe, and watching her Shizuru again after a month was like getting drunk.

"I knew that already..." . Shizuru was wearing her best seductive mask. No matter how much she loathed Tomoe for doing that to Natsuki, she was able to hide it completely. Her body moved closer to the prisoner, and she touched her girl's cheek with her hand. Their faces were really close, and she could see the obvious passion in those purple eyes. They looked exactly like a hungry tiger ready to eat his favorite meal.

Tomoe growled trying to get as close as she could, despite her being confined behind the bars.

"Why are you here?" the green head asked. She couldn't bare but say it in a smooth almost seductive way.

Shizuru smiled. "For you." She caressed the girl's cheek and raised Tomoe's head with her index. Her lips came an inch away from Tomoe's, as she blew warm air on the girl's mouth. That was enough to make the prisoner upset, craving for something she wasn't reward for long. She moved her head even closer, as if she was trying to get it outside the bars. It was powerful enough to leave red marks on the sides of her cheeks.

"You are lying." the devil like smirk responded.

"It's only you and me here. Now, there is noone else to interrupt anything" Shizuru calmly said on a similar smirk.

"I missed that" Tomoe greedily said, being able to recognize a familiar but rare expression on Shizuru's lustful smile. Something she didn't mind to getting tricked for...

0~0

Nao was ticking her fingers on the desk, waiting.

Mai could stand the silence of the room and had gone outside the Station. She was looking on the moon. It was full and admirable.

The cell phone of her pocket moved, as the girl received a message.

"Natsuki...?" Mai whispered when she saw from whom it had been sent. She read it, realizing it was supposed to be delivered half an hour ago.

"What?!" she exclaimed. It was a surprise that her friend was telling her something like that.

She went inside the building again, only to find Shizuru and Nao talking.

"Nao you should see this..."

"Not now Mai. We got something here." the redhead said as she sat on the computer.

"What is it? Did Marguerite talk?" Mai anxiously asked, looking at Shizuru.

The waitress nodded. "We can't be sure though..." Shizuru added.

"That prick gave us a number. This is supposed to belong to the address of a member of Nagi's crew we don't know about...yet." Nao informed, while she was still searching the code from the government's files. Of course these numbers were all private, but as police officers they had access on them.

"Which reminds me..." the redhead added "those codes that I've found inside that building where Tate Yuuichi was holding Chie and Aoi.". She finally pressed enter while the other two girls were looking for the results.

"Done, we're going to find it in less than two minutes!" Nao happily said. Her lime eyes were sparkling and she seemed full of energy. That was something she had been waiting for. "BY the way...Mai, what were you trying to say?" she asked.

"Uhm...Nothing, just that...Natsuki sent me a message."

Shizuru's eyes widened. Her heart started beating as she suddenly felt a knot inside her stomach. Not just like the usual knots though. It was deeper. Like something was...wrong.

"What did that baka tell you again?" lime eyes questioned, but it was obvious that Mai didn't feel good about what she had to say.

"She just said that she may come to visit us again..."

Shizuru's heart skipped again.

"What?!" Nao doubt founded asked. A sound from the computer was heard. "Here it is!" she passionately declared, turning at the screen right away. She was going to ask Mai about that later...

"It seems that the prick gave us a correct address after all!" . Nao looked at Shizuru gratefully, but the brunette seemed that she was spacing out. The redhead shrugged.

"And the address is..." after reading it for a couple of minutes, Nao's expression indicated shock.

"What is it?!" Mai demanded to know.

"I-Its from our town..."

The brunette's mind kept on wandering for once again. '_I'm not the only who would do something like that for love. Everyone hides a needy person whom if you deny their favorite toy, they're capable of committing atrocities.' _The voice of what Tomoe told her before was repeated inside Shizuru's conscious.

"Wh-What?" Mai shrugged. "I guess we have to go back again-"

"-call Natsuki!" Shizuru requested.

"A-Alright..." the fiesty officer agreed, not asking any questions. She wanted to call her friend too after all.

"She won't pick it up..." Mai said after a minute of the phone ringing. "Maybe she's sleeping..."

But before she hanged it up, Natsuki picked it.

"Natsuki!" Mai exclaimed on relief.

"Mai..." sleepy voice said.

"Uhm..is everything alright?" the officer scratched the back of her neck.

"Everything is great. Goodnight." and after that, the bluenette just hanged up.

The officer stayed there, on a worried frown on her expression.

"How is she?!" Nao asked.

"She...fine." the girl tried to reassure.

No matter what, Shizuru couldn't get that awful feeling outside her chest.

"We need to inform Miss Maria about heading back again." the redhead officer stated as she sat on the sofa. It was her turn to lounge, or better sleep, until the swift was over...

**0-0**

Hey! I didn't think I was going to update within a week but here it goes. Maybe the reviews helped me, because I like it when people just get into a little more details about the story, haha :P

At guest that said about preferring Takeda. You're the first one who is (maybe?) team Takeda, but it was nice reading your input, as you explained the reasons.


	20. Ch20 Love me Not, Part I

Hey! The finale is almost here. I was writing the last chapter, and it turned out to be much longer than the usual chapters. Thus, I decided to divine it in two parts so it won't be too much in one chapter and will be easier to read.

Here is the first part. The second one is coming really soon too!

**Ch20 ****Love me not **

**Part I**

The night was warm and at that time, the streets of Fuuka city were abandoned.

On the other hand, inside the town's police station...

"Damn! That address belongs to Natsuki's building complex!" Nao exclaimed in frustration.

Shizuru's heart started beating.

"Wh-What?! We need to go there as soon as possible!" the orange haired officer added.

Mai turned to look at Shizuru.

"You should stay out of this Fujino-san. Natsuki could be in danger...we don't know yet, but the signal comes from her building. We just need to be as discreet as possible. You can't put your life in danger again. "

"I'll call her!" Shizuru clenched her fists and took out her cell phone.

"Alright." Mai agreed

After some seconds, the brunette had already dialed Natsuki's number...

"Sh-She doesn't pick it up-" the waitress said, but soon...

"Hey, I can't talk right now, please leave a message after the sound..." Natsuki's automatic message informed.

"It's on the voice mail again " Shizuru's eyes spaced out, as she put her hand on her chest. It was pumping really fast...

Mai could see that there was something more than just concern in Shizuru's expression.

Nao was already inside the other room, talking with Miss Maria and the two women were sitting alone in the lounge area of the station.

The feisty officer felt flustered when a certain question crossed her mind again. She lowered her gaze and started playing with the fabric of her shirt.

"S-Say, Fujino-san..."

"You can call me Shizuru."

"O-Ok. Shizuru."

The brunette tilted her head waiting for Mai to speak.

" you know Natsuki before? I mean, she used to live here, so..."

"I did." the waitress answered, trying to sound as normal as possible. "We used to...go to the same school."

"B-But why didn't she mention it before?" Mai asked doubt founded, as she moved closer to the brunette.

"Apparently it was because of her memory loss..." Shizuru stood there still with her hands on the top oh her lap.

"You know..." Mai sighed heavily and made a loud sound that Shizuru was able to hear. But that's what the officer intended to anyway. "I've seen how she looks at you"

Shizuru got flustered, but her nervousness immediately wore off as she went back to her calm posture again.

"...and how you look at her. Tell me...were you two just classmates?" the last sentence came out louder than usual from the officer. She wanted to know, not just for the case's shake, but most importantly for her friend.

Before asking it, Mai was prepared for any type of response, even an aggressive one but...Shizuru just smiled. A subtle fire lightened up inside her crimson eyes.

"We were more than classmates...or even friends. She was, and always be my one and true love." Shizuru admitted. It was Natsuki who should be answering it to Mai, but saying it herself, a big burden was lifted from her chest.

For some seconds, Mai was a little startled, but...she kind of expecting it. Her purple eyes looked at the crimsons as the officer smiled back.

"I see. You're a really kind person, Shizuru-san. "

"I-I'm not really..." Shizuru disagreed, when she recalled everything that happened to Natsuki because of her.

"Sacrificing your own happiness for her...that's what real love is. You could have messed up with Natsuki now that she's back...but you let her go. You let her choose on her own, even if that meant you would have to go through another round of pain. You respected the boundaries and didn't cross the line now that she's with Takeda. "

Shizuru felt uncomfortable. It wasn't true...they had crossed the line with Natsuki at the Garden. She wasn't that person Mai had described.

"Everyone has their weak moments. I'm sure there were similar things that crossed your mind too. "

It was true. Shizuru did cross the line on her weakest moment.

"...but what shows a person's real character and strength is their actions. At the end of the day, you let her go. That was the real proof of your love. You should be proud of it."

The officer gave an honest smile. Shizuru on the other hand, seemed lost inside her thoughts, but still paying attention to the girl. Mai patted Shizuru on the shoulder. "I know Takeda loves Natsuki but...you be a great girlfriend for her."

On that, Mai had the waitress' attention again, as for a moment Shizuru smiled back. "I wouldn't mind that..." she mumbled.

A sudden loud thud startled both of them, as Nao got out of the research room.

"Mai. We're leaving now! Miss Maria is already heading back, as we may be really close to find Nagi this time. Not to mention that...idiot won't pick up her phone too. Let's go! Chie and Aoi will be here in a moment to replace us for this shift." When she stopped, the redhead inhaled deeply and as much of an air as possible. She was already upset, and said all if that with only a few pauses.

"Wh-What?!" Nao asked when she sensed a rather strange vibe between Shizuru and Mai.

The orange haired girl nodded at Shizuru, letting her know that she would be really carefull with what they had just discussed.

"Let's not waste any time" Mai looked at Nao.

"We're here..." Chie got interrupted, looking rather sleepy as she and Aoi got inside the station.

"Damn...they don't look like they're ready to guard the station!" Mai exclaimed nervously, watching her friends half asleep again.

"I know!" Nao greeted her teeth. "We have to leave though. It's only..." the redhead looked down at her watch "three hours until the shift is over and new officers come to replace them."

"What do you mean?" Chie asked with a silly smile " We're JUST. Fine." and then both she and Aoi started laughing.

"Not only they're half asleep, but they're drunk again!" Mai yelled.

"We have to go. Let's hope that nothing happens until morning."

"Shizuru, we're leaving." Mai said to the brunette. "You can't stay here for any more." Shizuru nodded. She had to go back home.

As the two officers walked out of the station first, the brunette followed

"Shizuru?" Nao whispered to Mai.

"She's...we've talked. She's a good person."

"Oh well, whatever. " Nao headed to the police van.

"Do you want us to take you to your home?" Mai asked the brunette.

The redhead sighed as she got inside the car. "I hope it doesn't take us long!"

Mai smiled awkwardly by her friend's manners. "Don't listen to her. She's really upset right now."

"I know. I hope you tell Natsuki as soon as possible." Shizuru said, as that feeling inside her heart wouldn't go away.

Both of them go inside the police vehicle. "Her house is on our way back, so it won't make any difference." Mai said to the driver.

Soon, the engine started and the car sped up.

0~0

Back at the police station Chie was already asleep on the couch and Aoi was watching tv, totally ignoring the orders that she had been given to be inside the camera room.

*beep

"Hm" the dark haired officer mumbled. "What's that noise?"

"It comes from the cells. Chie, go and check that out."

"Wh-Why me?!" the officer asked trying really hard to wake herself up.

"Because I'm on patrol here?!"

"Patrol my arse...you're watchng tv!" the officer argued.

*beep

"AHH! Just go to check that out. It's your turn!"

Chie sighed as she drugged her feet away from that comfortable couch. "Fine"

She took her electroshock gun and headed at the back of the station, towards the cells.

When she finally opened the third security door, she was finally inside the prison. Most of the inmates were sleeping.

"Who pressed the red button?" Chie asked as she was walking through the aisle.

That question made a certain someone to smirk. '_She doesn't know the rules after all. Idiot.'  
_

It was true. The prisoners had the right to ask for an officer only during the day, between the times of 10 pm to 12 and the afternoon at 6 pm to 8 pm.

But Tomoe knew that these newcomers were actually amateur.

"It was me." the green haired replied after some minutes.

"Marguerite." Chie said the name on a hidden anger.

"That's me, right." the girl smirked. It seemed that this was going to be her lucky day. She had tried to ring that button before, but it didn't work. But now...it was the perfect timing for her purposes.

"I just need to make a phone call" Tomoe sneaked out from the darkness of her cell.

"A-At this time?! No way!" the dark-haired officer sternly denied.

"But..." the girl approached to her cell's door more and grabbed the railings. "You're going to be in trouble." she lied "What will happen if your boss learns that you can't do your job right? I am entitled to one phone call every day. Isn't that right?"

Chie gulped. It was true that the prisoners had the right to make one phone call everyday.

"But it's too late...you can't-"

"It doesn't matter. When you hear the sound of the button you can't deny my right." Tomoe looked at the officer right in the eyes. That look...was really intimidating. '_How did Natsuki manage to beat that...woman and her evil grin'_

"Anyway... I tried." Tomoe fake sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "It seems that you will be in trouble by the morning."

Chie gulped. She actually didn't know the rules in situations like that very well, so what Tomoe was telling her sounded pretty convincing.

"Ok, ok! Just wait here!"

"Perfect..." Tomoe mumbled, revealing letting out a smirk once Chie turned her back.

After a couple of minutes the officer was back with the police's phone that inmates were using.

"Uhm...could you?" Tomoe asked innocently.

The dark haired girl sighed. "When you're done press the button to call me"

"I will." Tomoe smiled. Her fingers typed slowly and steadily the number.

0~0

The living room was dark. There was only one lamp inside that could barely break the obscurity. It was emitting a flickering light...

A couple of cadles were giving light to the kitchen. The silence was broken by the sound of fork touching a plate.

"How is your steak my Natsuki?" Takeda asked the girl who was seating at the other side of the table. "I know you don't like meat, but...it is our special dinner tonight. I have planned everything. Don't worry." he smiled at her.

Natsuki cut a piece with her knife and shallowed the red meat in difficulty. She didn't like the taste at all, but that wasn't even a real problem. She knew what was coming after their dinner...

'_I will make you forget everything...let's make a new start away from here...' _the thoughts of Takeda's words passed through her mind for the twentieth time in the past hour. She was scared.

Natsuki didn't want this at all. That night, when she told him that she wanted to break up, Takeda lost his mind...or better, he revealed his true self. '_You are staying with me...unless you want your dear Shizuru to suffer pain you can't even imagine. That's a promise'_

If she escaped, Takeda would find her and Shizuru again. After revealing his connection with Nagi Homura to Natsuki, she was convinced that Takeda was much more powerful than she would ever be aware of. Running away was only going to make it worse.

When Mai called her, Natsuki pretended that everything was alright. She could never tell her friend the truth. They would never see her again.

The guy stood up in bliss. "That was tasteful, don't you agree my love?" Natsuki just nodded without making eye contact.

"I didn't want to do this again, but it seems we have no choice here..." he stood in front of the girl and caressed her chin. "There...let me." Takeda took the last piece of the steak with her fork and squeezed more red sauce of it. "It makes it even more tasty." he put it in Natsuki's mouth and smiled when she finally ate the last piece of the steak.

~Ding Dong~

The big wall clock made its usual sound.

"Oh, it's bedtime already."

Natsuki looked inside the brown eyes that were visible due to the fire from the candle next to her. A cold sweat ran behind her back, something Takeda wasn't able to see. That was for the better...she couldn't let him know how scared she actually was. Who knows what could her fear make him do.

The girl nodded as she stood up slowly. Takeda took the opportunity to kiss her again.

"Aren't you a little stiff though?" he complained.

"N-No...I'm fine."

"Then let's make out now before we proceed in the bedroom?" Natsuki closed her eyes again, as Takeda enjoyed kissing her for once again.

Inside her mind, everything was dark and...it felt like she was inside a tunnel. She was walking through it when suddenly a figure showed up. She smiled as she knew who that was. _'Sorry that I won't be able to remember your face again...' Natsuki said, looking at Shizuru. ' Sorry I'll have to let you down again...'_

"Shizuru..." she mumbled.

"Wh-What?!" Takeda pulled off again.

When Natsuki realized that she said the name for real her eyes widened. "N-Nothing..."

"It was nothing?! I heard it! Don't deny it!"

The girl turned her face away. She had no idea how to save this one...

"It seems that I won't waste any time playing with you any more..." he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the bedroom.

Of course he didn't intend to make that a lovey-dovey memory between them. Inside his room, there was the full equipment of the technology he had stolen from Miyu's laboratory. The same he had used on Natsuki before four years, the one he was going to reapply on her that night.

**Driiin...Driiinn...**

the phone rang really loud that made both of them startled.

"Damn!" Takeda kept on pushing Natsuki inside the room.

**Driin...Driiinnn...**

"Shut up!" he cursed when they got inside the room.

"Maybe...you should pick it up." Natsuki suggested as her heart started pounding.

"And why would I?!"

"Because...someone may get worried if you don't and then start looking for us." Natsuki gulped, trying to appear as calm as possible.

"You know...my love. You're right." the guy smirked as he caressed her cheek.

**Driiinn...Driiinnn...**

"Aghhh...! Wait here."

Takeda got outside the room to pick up the phone in the living room.

Natsuki's heart felt like it was going to break into millions of pieces. She finally let the tears fall.

The girl didn't think much about it, but she took a pencil from the desk and a piece of paper. A she kept on crying, her hands were trembling while she was writing the letter.

She safe it inside a file as she drew a flower outside. Something that reminded her of that day she had spent with Shizuru...Takeda wasn't going to pay attention to it.

"H-Hello?" the guy answered as polite as he could the phone.

"Quite late, don't you think?" a voice on the other side of the line mocked. It was the person that made him irk every time they would meet.

"What the hell do you want?!" he asked angrily

"Oh...calm down there big boy. I have something I'm sure you're dying to learn."

"Wh-Why would I listen to your nonsense again?!" the guy shouted.

"Because what tortures you makes me happy." Tomoe grinned. She could hear the flustered noises the guy was already making at the other end of the line. "Now, before you hang up...please wait." she requested

"But, first...why are you so upset tonight? We haven't talked in a month and this is how you say hi to an old friend?"

"You are NOT my friend!"

"That hurt my feelings...why are you so mad?" she smirked. "Is it because your girlfriend thinks of her ex while you hump her?"

"Shut up you worthless scam!"

"Oh...I see." Tomoe kept on smiling. "I was right after all." she could hear Takeda breathing heavily from the other end of the line. "You started all of this anyway."

"I was wrong to have you in the plan from the first place!"

"Really, huh?" Tomoe mocked. "So the rest of it was right?"

"Ahhh! What the hell do you want?! Tell me already!"

Tomoe ignored as she kept on speaking. That was her pay back to Takeda for letting her get caught and saving only Nagi, that night before one month. She never liked his guts and she was going to betray him anyway.

"It was your idea though, wasn't it? That poor heartbroken guy who couldn't bear watching the girl he was obsessing over with another...The one who couldn't stand the constant rejection?" Tomoe kept on mocking

"Have fun in your cage bitch!" Takeda tried to hang up, but the green haired girl interrupted.

"They're coming to you. Soon, you won't be able to keep her even with your little mind-fuck technology."

Tomoe laughed hysterically before Takeda hanging up the phone.

She then sat on her bed pleased, and took out a picture she was hiding under her pillow. "Shizuru..." the girl calmly mumbled as she was stroking the photo.

0~0

It had been only five minutes since Shizuru got inside her house. Despite that, she wasn't going to sleep that night for sure. There was something wrong she couldn't figure.

"Of course there's something wrong." she mumbled on a bitter smile. "I have to live my life without her."

Bur it wasn't just that...no. Something was making her heart beat, like she was being hunted by someone.

She laid on her bed for a minute, gazing outside her window. There were only the lights from the street and those big trees in the forest, near her house. Shizuru sighed heavily as she stood up for once again and opened the house's balcony door.

She promised that she would stay home, In Fuuka, and won't try to get involved in the police's mission. But...something inside her was telling her otherwise.

The brunette rubbed her head, trying to make the dizziness go away. Those migraines were back.

"If only I could. I would break my promise..." she clenched her fists.

Shizuru had no car or anything else that could take her to Natsuki at that time of the night. The more she was thinking of it, the more she wanted to literally start walking even by her own at that city.

As she kept on staring down the street, an e-mail was sent to her computer.

There weren't many people who would communicate with her that way...so Shizuru was almost certain who that would be.

"Haruka..." But what did she want so late?

The girl got inside her house again, and sat in front of her computer, opening the e-mail.

_"Something happened tonight Shizuru._

_Sorry if it's too late, but I really need to see you..._

_I'm on my way to your house right now. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

'_What is going on tonight?' _Shizuru thought, as the previous idea of something being wrong was getting more intense inside her mind.

A car's honk startled her and soon, her friend's footsteps ascending the house's stairs were getting louder.

"Haruka?" Shizuru opened the door.

"Shizuru!" the blonde got immediately inside, grabbing the waitress by her shoulders. "I-I...I got this letter...from Yukino"

"W-What?"

"Y-Yes...it's her handwriting too. So this can not be fake!"

Shizuru sighed. She knew that Yukino was still alive but didn't say anything to Haruka because...of that exact reaction the blonde was having right there.

"Haruka...first, you need to calm down. Deep breaths..." even if she wasn't calm herself at all, she tried to make Haruka cool off as much as possible. "Now, what does this letter say?"

The blonde's eyes opened wide again. "It-It says that we need to find Natsuki!"

Shizuru gasped and fought the urge to panic. She was aware that Yukino probably knew a lot of information, so this was serious.

"Let's go there then!" the brunette exclaimed

"That's what I wanted to sa-"

"Come" Shizuru took Haruka's arm and they both exited the house.

"Your car is fast, but we still need to be careful."

"I'm the best driver in Fuuka, I got this." the blonde reassured as a tear ran through her eye. "Yukino is alive...this is all I need to know. Let's find Kuga too!"

The engine of the yellow car growled, and soon it disappeared from the house's yard.

0~0

Mai and Nao parked the police car outside a house they knew pretty well.

"It's here!" Mai whispered.

They had to be as discreet as possible, so they got out really quiet. The girls had their weapons with them but they were still upset.

"Don't you think we should call her again? I mean what if something happens and the criminal gets inside their house?" the redhead asked her friend.

They both weren't aware that the person they had to arrest was actually...closer to their friend that they thought. Of course, they knew Takeda for so long, so the idea couldn't cross the officers' mind.

"No...it's too late. We should move very carefully." Mai reminded, informing Nao to follow her.

They both entered the building. Nao took out her tools and slowly managed to unlock the door. She got inside first, and then signaled the other officer to come inside as well.

"So what now?" the redhead whispered.

"We'll just split. You go check the first floor and I'll go upstairs."

"Roger."

After some minutes, Mai already search the apartments of the second floor. Nothing unusual.

She was finally in front of a familiar door. She was hesitant at first, but then...it was her duty after all. She opened the door.

Everything was dark except the little shimmering lamp on the living's room table.

"Na-Natsuki?"

No sign. That place's silence was making Mai's skin to shiver. "it's unusually cold here..." the officer mumbled, as she decided to get inside the bedroom.

With one move, Mai grabbed the doorknob and...got inside. Noone was there, but...

"Wh-WHAT?!"

Before her, Takeda's full equipment was being revealed. His nano-computer and a sofa that seemed kinda like a big dentist's chair. There were different cables attached to with the computer, as well as a helmet that was obviously made for the person who would sit there.

Mai knew what that was...

"Nagi's experiment chair?!" she almost yelled, and a lighting of shock pierced her heart

"No...No way! Natsuki!"

Her eyes were still wide open, as she took out her wireless monitor. "Nao..."

"M-Mai! Everything's clear here. Did you find something there?"

A long pause followed after Nao's question...

"Just...We have to talk. Wait for me downstairs!"

When the officer left, something moved inside the house. In the top right corner of that room, there was a camera...

"Looks like your friends are stupid after all." Takeda smiled, while watching the two officers getting inside the police car and leaving. "But I didn't touch them. Just like how I promised you, Natsuki."

He smiled at the girl who was sitting in a wooden chair across the room.

"That's because I...love you."

Natsuki hid well her irk. Yeah, that was love...a psychotic one. But knowing that at least Shizuru and her friends wouldn't be in danger, was the only thing she could do.

"Now...you stay here. I'll be back soon, and then we can leave, ok?"

"F-Fine " Natsuki's face had an underlying anger, which wasn't visible inside that dark basement.

"That's my girl." Takeda leaned and kissed her. "Aren't they great?" he asked, pointing at their matching engagement rings.

0~0

"Here we are." Haruka exclaimed when they got inside the town. "Yukino gave me this address to find her. I'll drop you by Kuga's house and then head to Yukino."

Shizuru nodded. Her heart was beating really fast and her hands were already sweaty.

After some minutes, the yellow car was already outside that building complex. The same as the address Tomoe had given to the officers, the house where Natsuki lived.

"I have to go now. Good luck Fujino..." Haruka looked at her former classmate again and smiled.

Shizuru got out and put her hand to the left area of her chest.

"Later..." the blonde sped up and Shizuru was now alone in front of that building.

She was torn. Her gut was telling her to run away for her own safety, but her heart wouldn't be quiet unless she made sure Natsuki was ok.

As she tried to walk towards the door, something shiny caught her attention. It was a piece of paper dressed in a plastic transparent material, that was reflecting the light to Shizuru's eyes.

"Th-This..." the woman mumbled. There was a flower drawn on the top of that folder similar to the ones Shizuru would usually see near her house. She picked it up and opened a page that there was inside of it.

"_I didn't want this to end like that. But I have no choice..._

_I have to do this for the one I love and my friends._

_They shouldn't be in trouble because of me again. Sure, it may be painful in the beginning_

_but eventually, they'll get used to it. I won't even remember them anyway...so I guess it won't matter anymore._

_Maybe...I will see her in my dreams again. I know that...she will never leave my heart._

_This feeling can never be erased._

_I guess my time's up. He's coming and we'll be in the basement until Mai and Nao leave."_

Shizuru was crying as she was reading the letter. That was Natsuki's handwriting. But what was she talking about?

Suddenly, everything was clear. "Takeda..." she clenched her hand.

"I'm not letting you go again, Natsuki."

Shizuru looked at the letter again. "Basement..." that was were Takeda would hide Natsuki until the police was gone.

_'I need to find the entrance for the basement'_

Shizuru looked at the spot where she had found the letter. Maybe Natsuki was carrying the letter with her and she dropped it on their way down. Shizuru followed that path, which apparently was leading to the underground parking. When she got inside, she felt chills behind her back. That place was much cooler than outside.

The girl heard a noise coming from inside a small metal door in the corner of that place. She felt her legs trembling but she moved on.

"It's time to start, Natsuki. Please be patient. This may take a while, but I'm giving you this pill that will make it easier." the guy talked from inside that room. Shizuru immediately recognised him. She had to be very carefull.

Takeda took a plastic bottle with water and put that pill inside. "Just wait until it melts so you can drink it."

Natsuki seemed spaced out and would just nod. Watching her, Shizuru's heart was crashed by each passing moment. She typed a massage as quick as possible and kept on waiting.

"Here it is my Natsuki. Drink it all. I promise you everything's going to be fin-"

A rock being smashed on a car was heard, startling Takeda.

"What..." he took his electric gun. "I'll be back."

The guy moved really carefull towards the small door. Even if someone was there, they would probably go away again. So he waited for a couple of minutes more.

~Smash~

That sound again.

"Kuso...just go away already" he mumbled. Shizuru was behind a car, trying to buy some time.

"The wait is over." he smirked as he turned his gaze at Natsuki again. He walked to the bounded girl and raised her chin with his index. She was still spaced out. "When the morning comes, you will be much more happy" he reassured as he put the helmet on Natsuki's head and connected it with his laptop.

The electricity started running. First stage done. After a while, he connected Natsuki's hands as well.

"You will always be mine." Takeda smiled as he was finally ready to connect the last circuit to his laptop.

**0-0**


	21. Ch21 Love me Not, Part II

**Ch 20 **"Love me not"

**Part II**

~DAN...~

Another sound from inside the parking.

"Who the hell is there?!" he yelled, showing that he was actually upset this whole time as well.

Takeda looked through the cracks of the door...but

"AHH!" someone had sprayed his eyes. "WHA-"

The door busted open, throwing him back.

"You didn't expect to see me here?"

"Y-You?! You were dead!"

Yukino and Haruka had arrived just in time, before the procedure was going to start.

"Now say hello to an old friend." moving quick, Yukino injected a paralyze shot in Takeda's arm. She then signaled at Shizuru and Haruka.

"You are a dead man!" Haruka screamed, as Takeda body was becoming even more stiff, until he wasn't able to move at all.

"Na-Natsuki!" Shizuru got in last, as she ran to the girl.

The bluenette seemed still in shock, and she didn't move a lot.

"She's still in shock, but don't worry. He didn't manage to start the procedure."

Shizuru couldn't help but hug her.

"Sh-Shizuru." Natsuki finally raised her head, as her eyes met the crimsons.

"I'm here now. Everything's fine." the brunette soothed as her touch finally made the girl to smile faintly.

The police was there in five minutes. Mai and Nao both got outside the car and ran towards that small door.

"I got him" Nao handcuffed Takeda.

Mai went straight to the computer and unplugged everything. "It's over."

After a couple of hours, the sun was already up, shining down the city.

"I have no words to show you how much grateful we all are to you Shizuru-san." Mai said to the waitress.

All of the police officers were already outside the building, investigating it for further clues. They had found Takeda's base and technology inside that small room, on the underground parking.

Shizuru just smiled. "She's alright, that's what matters" she looked at Natsuki who was taken care of the paramedics inside an ambulance.

"Thanks to you and your friends. We still have a long way ahead us though. Especially Yukino-san. She had lived inside Nagi's base for four years. You, her and Haruka-san will have to testify at the Station today."

"I'll be there then." Shizuru nodded while a sound of honk was heard. It was coming from the yellow car that Haruka was driving and Yukino was sitting next "Seems like I have to go now. Good luck with your investigations and...please take care of Natsuki."

"We will all certainly do! See you again soon."

0~0

Afternoon at Fuuka, and for once again Shizuru's shift at the restaurant called Odisea was over. After what happened, Mr. Kaiji gave Shizuru an one week off from her duties. It was the least he could do for her. Arika would fill her place for the rest of the night and the week.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiji. Buy Arika, talk to you later!" Shizuru was waving back them inside the restaurant.

Now, she just had to testify and then take the rest that she really needed for the rest of the week. She sighed in relief and walked to the bus station.

"Need a ride?" a husky voice asked her from behind, while the brunette was waiting for the bus.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru turned and watched the girl on her bike. A smile escaped. "I definitely do."

Natsuki blushed from the way the woman agreed to ride with her to the Police Station.

"I-It's the least I can do for you."

"Shh." Shizuru put her finger on the girl's mouth silencing her.

Natsuki gasped when she came close to that face again. "L-Let's go..." the girl pushed the bike's pedal and after only some minutes they were inside the police station to testify.

It had been a full two hours of the officers writing down in their files every single detail of what had happened that morning.

"On that, you are finally released." Mai sighed as she closed the notebook.

"Thank you for everything Fujino-san" Nao said. "Especially for helping Natsuki..."

Shizuru smiled. "Then I guess I had to go..." she paused thinking of something "Is Natsuki done too?"

"Y-Yeah...she was done about a half hour ago." Mai informed. "D-Do you want me to call her?"

"Oh. No, no it's fine." the brunette declined politely. Even though she really wanted to see Natsuki again, she didn't want to bother her too. She must have been really tired and drained after what happened to her so recently.

"Actually." Mai stopped Shizuru before getting out of the office. "I think there are things that you have to know too."

The brunette stopped and seat back at her place. "I should stay then."

Nao was already outside, but Mai and Shizuru took an extra half hour to talk more. When the waitress was finally out of the station, Mai walked with her to the exit door.

"Good night and talk to you again." the orange haired officer was waving, as the brunette got out of the station.

"Good night too." Shizuru took out a bus ticket and started walking.

Soon, the sound of a Ducati was once again near her. "Let me guess..." she said without turning back. "Do I need a ride?"

A chuckle sounded "You're smart too." Natsuki teased.

"Why? What do you mean?" Shizuru asked on the same teasing tone as the biker. She was walking in front of the bike, still not facing the girl.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I can go to sleep without it, you know..." she lied, but it didn't feel painful. On the contrary...it was something she had missed doing to Natsuki. Teasing her.

"What if I tell you without your permission?"

"It depends. I won't come with you if you tell me."

"I-I thought you wanted me to tell you!" Natsuki walking behind the girl, pushing her bike with her hands.

Finally, Shizuru turned. "I'm confused now..."

Natsuki's eyes locked with the girl's and she felt her heart pumping faster than normal. "I'm confused too. L-Let's drop this..."

"Ok."

"Now...do you want me to give you a ride to your home?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, and for some seconds her eyes filled with those emotions she was holding inside her again. "Of course."

For those seconds, Natsuki was able to spot them inside the crimson eyes. "I...I have to tell you something"

"Ok..." Shizuru mounted the bike and embraced Natsuki's waist. "You can sleep in my house tonight. I can't let you sleep in a Hotel." her grip on the girl's body become stronger. Even if she hid it, what they both had experienced that day wasn't something easy to forget. She couldn't leave Natsuki out of her sight.

"I...I want this too." the husky voice said, starting on the bike.

During the ride, things were quiet between them. Shizuru's hands around Natsuki felt more like a warm embrace and not just holding on to her.

"You...you can wear this" Shizuru pointed at a pair of short and a white t-shirt. "I don't sleep on pyjamas...so, there's not any I could give you" she was in front of her wardrobe in her room, while Natsuki was sitting across it, in the kitchen which was all one big room.

"I know, I remember this."

Shizuru looked at the floor as she felt a warthm in her cheeks. "How?"

"Since that Kazuya guy gave me this drink my memories had been coming back in bits every time I was sleeping." Natsuki said, looking at the fruits of Shizuru's table in the kitchen. "It wasn't very pleasant though." she mumbled.

The girl got up and headed to Shizuru. "Th-Thanks." she took the clothes from the brunette's hands as Shizuru's smell on them was the first thing she noticed. "Got to be carefull with them."

"Don't worry." Shizuru reasured. "I have plenty of them." she talked near Natsuki's face.

_'Ugh.' _Natsuki's formed fist tightened. She had noticed before how beautiful Shizuru actually was, but the conditions weren't exactly the best for her to fully realize how embarrassed she could get just by looking at her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine!" Natsuki turned her back to the woman. "Now, If you excuse me..."

"Oh, r-right." Shizuru turned around for Natsuki to change, even though...she didn't want to exactly. Thoughts crossed her mind again, as she was really tempted to turn around. Of course she would never actually do that though. Natsuki had gone through a lot, and it was very possible that Takeda had forced her into things she didn't want to do. Thinking of him again made her angry. How could a person do all of those things to so many people...

Shizuru learned what exactly happened that night before the explosion at Fuuka's Laboratory. After she was done testifing, Mai told her everything the police knew.

* * *

_Takeda was in love with someone whom he would never have a chance with. That was Natsuki. As a smart young man, he had already connections with Fuuka's best scientists and was already involved at the new projects that were taking place. Despite Natsuki dating Shizuru, he couldn't get her out of his mind. When he decided to finally ask her out, the answer was obvious. Even though he tried again, he was being rejected every time._

_One day, Tomoe Marguerite was caught by Takeda on sneeking behind the bushes and watching her one side flame, the school's President, together with her girlfriend collecting cherries from the school's trees. Her eyes were green from jealousy, something Takeda was able to spot right from the start._

_"You and I are the same Marguerite. We both don't want them together. Now...what if we could actually do this?"_

_Those were the words Takeda said to the girl that day. Even though she didn't like the guy, she, of course, agreed to this. So the plan started._

_Takeda knew about Miyu's new project on trying to control some animals' minds. But he took a step further, applying it on real humans. He needed more funds though, and of course, taking the technology from Miyu's Lab. This is where Nagi Homura came. To be more precise, where Takeda found Nagi Homura, a rich criminal, famous for his interest in technological weapons._

_Nagi helped Takeda to steal the machines from Miyu without leaving a single trace behind them. After that, Nagi created the underground base in Fuuka's forest as their work place. Tomoe was the one who would lure some of her classmates into that trap inside the forest. Asking their help for a seemingly innocent project for school, Yukino, Kazuya, Akane and even a middle schooler Alyssa, all of them fall into her trap. From then on, they would be used as experiments for the project. After a lot of trials, it was finally successful and the results obvious. The test subjects could still move, eat and walk, but their conscious was totally absent. They had all been turned into the perfect puppets._

_Tomoe used to send messages to Shizuru, saying that Natsuki was cheating on her. That wasn't true at all, but it would still bother the girl. Her last message was sent before the explosion in Fuuka's Laboratory which, of course, was planned by Nagi and Takeda. Kazuya was been ordered to kiss Natsuki just when Shizuru would walk in._

_The explosion erased every proof about their connection to the missing technology. That night, when Natsuki was taken to the hospital, they applied it on her too, making her loose her memories._

_It was a win-win situation for all of them. Takeda and Tomoe would have a second chance with the objects of their affection and Nagi would gain a very powerful weapon and money._

* * *

"Are you done?"

"Y-Yes you can turn now."

Shizuru turned and looked at the girl. The black shirt was fitting perfectly on Natsuki's waist, even though it was a little loose on the chest, and the shorts were revealing her slender and trained thighs just great. On the sight of those, the crimsons eyes narrowed, and the woman averted her look with a subtle blush.

"Have you eaten?" Shizuru asked on concern.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm good. I don't have much appetite anyway..." the girl mumbled "I just...really need to sleep."

"I understand. Then sleep well Na-tsuki."

That was the first time since a long when Shizuru said Natsuki's name like that, with her melodic accent. So, that made Natsuki feel a little better.

"Good night." the bluenette turned off the side lamp near the couch.

After a while, Natsuki was already asleep from the exhaustion, but apparently she wasn't having the best of dreams. Shizuru was awake as she listened to her anxiously mumbling something during her sleep.

_"I can't let her like that' _Shizuru got up and headed to the couch where Natsuki was sleeping. She gently put her hand on her girl's shoulder.

"Na-tsuki."

"Ahhh...no!"

"Natsuki..." Shizuru tried to wake her up but Natsuki jolted still asleep, making the brunette to fall on her. That was when Natsuki finally woke up.

"I-I'm sorry"

The girl sighed as she rubbed her forehead "It's ok. I was having a nightmare..." Natsuki mumbled. It seemed that she was still half asleep.

"Don't go." the girl hugged Shizuru from the waist, while the brunette was going to get up from the top of her.

Shizuru felt her heart aching again. " If you want, you can sleep with me..." she paused and looked at down at the girl "just for tonight"

"I-I wouldn't mind that..." the bluenette squeezed her eyes.

Laying on her, Shizuru felt Natsuki's body temperature being pretty warm. She noticed that the girl was sweating and her cheeks were red. "You have fever." Shizuru rolled off Natsuki as she checked the girl's temperature with her wrist.

"I'm fine. He didn't manage to do anything."

"I know. But you're probably exhausted...not only your body but" Shizuru lowered her gaze " your mind too." she didn't want to tell her but she knew that this was probably a post traumatic experience. Natsuki had gone through a lot of pressure with Takeda that day.

"You should take a bath. There's always warm water, so..."

"O-Ok." Natsuki agreed. She moved slowly and sat, for a while, on the couch before she got up.

"Let me help you." the waitress felt torn watching the girl on that condition.

Natsuki just looked at her and smiled. "I still have something to tell you."

"Wh-What?"

"Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, right!" Shizuru put her hand to her mouth and chuckled. It wasn't time for teasing, but Natsuki still had that on mind.

They were finally inside the bathroom.

"I like this house better." the bluenette said as she checked that room. "Your old one had smaller tub and it was too noisy. But this now...I could live here easily."

Shizuru gulped. What did Natsuki mean by living there? No,there was no way she meant something like that...

Natsuki watched the woman struggling and she smiled. "If there was a house like yours, I would definitely rent it." there it was, Shizuru could calm down now.

"Oh...I see." the brunette rubbed her neck. The atmosphere was already too alluring for her to stay. '_I mean, look at her' _she clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "I will get going now. There are clean towe-"

Before she was able to finish the sentence, Shizuru's mind went blank.

"Do you think I would get you in here just to let you go?" Natsuki exhaled when she parted her lips from Shizuru's. Something that made both of their hearts to frantically race together.

"You're playing in a dangerous field Miss Kuga."

"That's what I was aiming for." to hear Shizuru's seductive voice.

When they were dating, Natsuki wasn't ready for this, so it was an unknown field for her too. But as she could clearly remember now the times they had been really close, she couldn't brush that thought off.

"Then...you have to know I won't hold back anym-"

Yet again, Shizuru was silenced by a wet kiss. This time, it lasted longer and it was even more passionate.

"You're still hot though...I-I mean your temperature" the brunette clarified. Her face was really close to the girl's and only the necessary distance of her being able to talk. Her right arm was landed on Natsuki's lower back and the other on the bluenette's shoulder.

Natsuki had already placed her own on Shizuru's neck, and with the other she softly caressed the woman's cheek. Slowly dragging her down, they both sat on the edge of the tub as their lips met again, pressing into each other.

Shizuru's hand moved from the girl's back, slowly to the front in Natsuki's stomach as raised the fabric of the shirt to gain access on the bare skin. The younger girl's eyes were half-open in a way that was asking for more. "Go on..." she pleaded. The brunette smirked as both of her hands encircled Natsuki's slender waist.

At that full touch, the girl struggled to keep a moan. She tilted her head back, making her long hair to fall as well, fully exposing her neck to Shizuru. Soon, the white skin was moist by Shizuru's kisses while her hands were working on completely removing Natsuki's shirt. When she was done, a blue tight bra was revealed to the red fiery eyes. Without thinking about it, the brunette touched the soft mount behind that blue fabric making Natsuki's anticipation for more to grow. "Ah."

Natsuki smiled and hugged Shizuru's neck with both of her arms while gently pulling the older girl near her heart. Shizuru's cheeks took an even more deep shade of red than her eyes when her face landed on Natsuki. She could hear the heartbeat running fast as if it was trying to jump out of the Natsuki's chest. "Join me." the girl requested when she got inside the tub.

Shizuru still couldn't utter a word but her actions were guiding her. Natsuki helped her remove the fit shirt she was wearing as well. Soon, the water was purring down on both of their bare bodies.

"I can't reach my back. Will you help me?" the younger girl requested as she turned the other way round, fully revealing her back view to the flustered Shizuru.

The brunette hugged her from behind and planted a kiss to the girl's ear. "I can do that...but first, didn't you have to tell me something?" she couldn't see it very clearly, but a smiled formed on Natsuki's lips for once more.

"P-Please...wash my back" the girl just insisted on her request, while she was still inside Shizuru's hug.

The brunette's warmth was distanced as she purred soap to the sponge and started rubbing the girl's back. Her pupils dilated as she watched the foam running down from Natsuki's spine to the softer area.

Natsuki felt...drunk. Suddenly, she turned around again, as her emerald eyes met the crimson ones.

"I need you as much as you need me. Even though you were erased from my memories, my heart was always searching you...without you, I would always feel incomplete. Shizuru...you're my one and only. I love you."

The water kept on purring down at them as it was the only sound that could be heard inside the house. A tear escaped from the crimson eyes, but it was different than those the girl was used to shedding. "I love you too..." she looked back at those emeralds eyes, being able to discern an overflow of feeling inside them. "...Natsuki."

Wet traces were left on the tiled floor of the house, as both of them didn't bother on getting themselves dry. The bed wasn't very big, but it could fit two people, especially if there wasn't much distance between them.

"Your fever...it's gone" Shizuru checked again the girl's forehead.

"Of course it's gone..." Natsuki's hands were on Shizuru's face while the brunette had hers on the girl's chest. "You made it go away." the bluenette kissed those red lips again, while the feel of Shizuru's body on her was making her really sensitive.

"That's my Natsuki." Shizuru smirked when their lips parted, and she started heading lower.

0~0

A smell of something delicious would be the one that would finally wake Natsuki up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Shizuru from the back, cooking something in the pan.

"Agh..." she mumbled, making the brunette to turn around and see her.

"Are you awake?" Shizuru asked. Her hair was styled differently when she cooked and it was up in a loose ponytail, still leaving some hair down.

"I guess..." the girl replied on a heavy and tired tone. "Is...is that pancakes?"

The waitress nodded on a smile. "Are they still on your top list or not?"

"De-Definitely..." Natsuki yawned as she looked down at the sheets. 'K_uso...' _she still wore nothing.

The girl covered herself with the sheets and turned on the tv across the bed.

It was time for the morning news and the presenter started talking.

"_I'm here today with the boss of the mission regarding Nagi Homura, Maria Graceburt and the scientist Miyu Greer._

_Graceburt-san. What is the progress that police made last day on the case?"_

_"The police and our officers have captured Nagi Homura's second partner, Takeda Masashi. As you know, we had already put in prison one of his other partners, Tomoe Marguerite."_

_"What about Nagi Homura and his bodyguard Tate Yuuichi?"_

_"They're still missing and we wil keep on working on their case for as long as it takes."_

_"Do you have anything to tell us about the base you discovered in our city's forest?"_

_"The only information we can give you, and the message we want people to hear is that you should stop worry about that matter." _Miyu said "_We can never be completely certain, but according to our evidence, Homura has already left the country and is mostly likely in Europe right now."  
_

_"Thank you for the information Greer-san and Graceburt-san._

_For Channel8, Takanashi Hayato.__"_

"Looks like the investigations will continue for a long more." Natsuki commented as she turned off the tv.

"But you shouldn't be worried now though. Since...no one is out to hurt you."

" I know..." Natsuki smiled.

"I was thinking...I had some money saved from work." Shizuru said, while flipping the pancakes. "I want to spend them with you."

Natsuki blushed. "N-No...you really don't have to!"

"You can't deny it. You can only choose." the girl turned again and winked at Natsuki. "Now tell me, do you want a trip or something else you want to buy?"

Even if Natsuki kept on denying Shizuru's gift, the girl would certainly not give up. She sighed in defeat. "M-Maybe a new mage console..." she mumbled between the sheets.

"That's my dork." Shizuru chuckled. "Oh...no!" she exclaimed when she saw that one of the pancakes had stayed inside the pan for longer than it should.

"Now that I'm back again, I will miss my friends though..."

"Don't worry Natsuki. We will visit them regular-"

A sound of the cell phone ringing interrupted Shizuru.

"I-It's from Nao..." the bluenette said as she opened it.

"Really? What does she say?"

_"You thought you would get rid of us? Wrong! We're staying to guard your arse in Fuuka too. _

_Don't be happy though, because now that we all got promoted to work in Fuuka's Station, your life will be hell! You're going to suffer the humiliation of having rich friends everyday!_

_Ahh..Ok I was joking on the last one. Anyway, laters!"_

Natsuki chuckled and closed her phone.

"What did she tell you?"

Natsuki got up from the bed and walked to Shizuru. She hugged her from behind "You'll find out eventually..."

**~The End~**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the finale of the story. It had been a rocky road, but happy ending was always to come. Bye, and see you in the next fic! :D


End file.
